Dead Men Tell No Tales
by animearia
Summary: In which Yuuri's ship is attacked by pirates and he's left for dead. Fortunately for him, Viktor and his crew pull him from the water. Unfortunately for Yuuri...they're pirates too, and they have a really good looking Captain. Yuuri finds himself joining the crew, but he has a secret, one he has to guard at all costs or the crew might not be so friendly and willing to take him in.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey, hi, hello! I realised when I first posted this that I forgot to write an authors note, because clearly I'm a moron so here it is...better late than never! I decided to write this fic because I really fancied a pirate AU and couldn't actually find one, or find one that I liked, so I figured I'd write what I wanted to read and hope that someone else wanted to read it too!**_

 _ **I'm going to attempt to update this every week, I'm worried I might get a bit too in depth and novelly, but we'll see how it goes! The romance will probably pop up quite quickly...sorry!**_

 _ **P.S: I made a Twitter like...just now so you can follow me for updates and stuff! GirlHooked**_

Yuuri leaned forward, gripped the railing of the ship and stared out across the water. Normally it would be a stunning view, the sun hitting the endless expanse of waves making the water sparkle, and clear blue skies, the sun shining down. But today the sun was long gone, hidden behind clouds, and fog was rolling leisurely across the waves, creeping closer and closer to their ship. Tendrils reaching out towards them like ghostly fingers. Yuuri wouldn't admit it out loud, he wouldn't want to alarm the crew…but he had a bad feeling. A very bad feeling. He just couldn't put his finger on why. He knew it wasn't just the anxiety he often found himself struggling with, and it wasn't like this was his first voyage, where anything out of the ordinary had sent a spike of alarm shooting through him. He'd been on plenty of voyages by now.

Yuuri was the second child of Duke and Duchess Katsuki, and as such wasn't technically as valuable as his elder sister Mari…the heir to the estate. Which was fine by Yuuri, it meant he could do as he pleased unchecked. He didn't envy his sister and her position at all. Not that things where that bad for her, their parents weren't particularly invested in etiquette, much to the constant consternation of much of Society. Rather than being born in to their titles, they'd made it there through hardwork and perseverance. If anything their titles where a kind of accident. As such, Yuuri's parents tended to be quite relaxed about anything he chose to pursue. After all, they just wanted their children to be happy. Thus Yuuri had been spending his time travelling around the world seeing all that there was to see, and taking care of any family business along the way in exchange for being allowed to roam where he pleased. It was a compromise for his mother, who was forever worrying about her son and any danger he might encounter. Family business ended up being an unofficial check in the majority of the time. Yuuri had gotten to see so many places, see so many amazing things...Yuuri had never once regretted his decision. But as he stared at the ominous sky, and the fog finally started to engulf their ship…he wondered if that was about to change.

Yuuri had been about to turn and head below deck, the fog was freaking him out more than he'd like to admit especially among the unflappable crew of hard bitten sailors, when something caught his eye. Just for a moment…he thought he'd seen something hidden within the fog but it was there and gone again in the blink of an eye and he couldn't be sure what it was. What he thought he'd seen. A chill of foreboding crept up his spine and he tried very hard to shrug it off. But it was easier said than done. The thicker the fog became and the lower the visibility...Yuuri couldn't tear his thoughts way from their pessimistic turn. The tension slowly building among the crew that Yuuri had yet to see be bothered by anything didn't help either. All he could think was, _That fog would be great at concealing any number of things…..any number of unfriendly things_.

The P word was on the tip of his tongue. It was a better alternative to any of the legends and myths about sea creatures..and the more likely. But it was no less worrying. He couldn't very well start shouting about pirates with his only proof a sense of wrongness and a glimpse of 'something'. The crew liked him well enough but he'd be endlessly mocked if he started screaming about pirates like a scared little boy. _Besides…the fog plays tricks on you. Everyone knows that. I probably didn't even see anything. Not really_. But Yuuri found he still couldn't tear his eyes away from that patch of fog, and the longer Yuuri stared in to the fog, the more certain he was that something was there. Lurking within the screen of it. It could just be his mind playing tricks on him, working him in to a state, psyching himself out. He wouldn't be the first sailor to fall prey to the tricks of the fog..and mind….maybe it was the air of tension surrounding this latest voyage finally getting to him, the stories had been praying on his mind for days. Maybe it was the thought of someone…or something hiding, unseen, within the fog. Watching them. Either way the hairs on the back of his neck where practically on end and he wanted to turn tail and run. He didn't want to be out in the open, like a nice, easy target.

It didn't help that the patch of sea they where currently sailing in was the known territory of a certain ruthless pirate Captain, Viktor Nikiforov…one who was known for his blood-thirst and the charming little fact that he never left any survivors when attacking a ship. _After all….dead men tell no tales_. Or so the stories said. Yuuri liked to believe the best in people, and stories had a habit of getting blown out of proportion with each telling. One tiny little thing could be blown up in to something huge, and terrible. Yuuri had found himself developing an odd fascination with this particular pirate, the charming and seemingly handsome man of the Wanted posters didn't seem to fit with his persona and the stories told about him in hushed whispers in taverns. It made Yuuri curious. Who was the man really? Where the stories really true? There was only so much to be gained from a drawing of someone, and reading the penny weeklies published about him and his supposed exploits, those at least where most definitely sensationalised fiction…but Yuuri could swear there was laughter in the mans eyes in every drawing. And...something kind. He didn't look like a ruthless murderer. _Not that I know what a ruthless murderer looks like_. Yuuri shook himself.

 _Now is not the time to be thinking about your kinda, sorta and completely ridiculous crush on a moderately skilled drawing of a pirate who may or may not be a cold blooded murderer….even if you might be about to come face to face with him…and his entire crew. And their many, many cannons. Canons that would so easily shred the sails of this ship and blow enough holes in it to sink it to the bottom of the ocean. I think one of the crew said there are sharks in these waters...did he mean here...like right here? Or did he mean...more to the West? Or...the whole ocean in general? Do sharks stay in one territory? Maybe they're friendly sharks...or maybe Captain Kind Eyes But Might Be a Murderer can save you. Get a grip Yuuri!_ He mentally scolded himself.

Of course…there was a chance that any potential pirates out there belonged to a different Captain, one equally as vicious. One that you certainly wouldn't want lunging out of the fog at you. It would seem that a younger Captain had decided to challenge Yuuri's Captain for his territory, and not in a very polite way. _But then...they_ are _pirates. It's not like they'd ask nicely over tea and cake._

The last port had been full of talk about it all, and the stories had stuck with Yuuri after they'd set sail….how this new Captain had been infringing on Nikiforov's territory…and about a potential full on pirate war because of it with their route right in the middle of it. Everyone knew pirates where territorial. Especially when it came to a particular patch of sea that was very lucrative. Nikiforov wouldn't take kindly to a challenge and he wouldn't back down either. He'd fight back. It had the whole crew on edge. No-one wanted to be in the middle of a battle between two pirates, least of all one involving the most feared Captain currently sailing these waters and another out to prove themselves. It wouldn't be pretty. Regardless of whether or not Nikiforov was as terrifying as the stories made out or if the stories weren't all true….no-one on Yuuri's ship would make it out alive if they where caught in the crossfire. If Yuuri said _that_ word now…it might not have the best effect amongst a crew that where already tense and wary. They where a powder keg waiting for a spark. Yuuri really, _really_ didn't want to be the spark.

As it turned out….Yuuri didn't have to take that bullet. Someone else did it for him and he was sure he'd feel some relief about that if the situation wasn't so dire and he didn't feel like his death was imminent. Yuuri had just finished polishing his glasses on his shirt and returned them to their proper place, hoping whatever he'd thought he'd seen had been because of a smudged lense….just as a rather large, shadowy shape started to emerge from the fog. Yuuri blinked at it. As Yuuri's brain started to process what it was and his eyes widened in realisation….a hoarse shout echoed to his left.

"PIRATES" the cry was taken up by multiple crew members and echoing back around them thanks to the fog that was wrapped around them like cotton wool. Someone started to ring the warning bell, calling everyone to man their stations.

Yuuri felt his heart stop for a moment as the ship ghosted fully out of the fog, each detail coming in to sharp relief as it joined them in their little bubble. Black sails hanging ominously from the masts. Cannon's out and glinting dangerously. _Maybe they're not pirates….maybe…maybe they had an accident with their sails…and that's why they're black…maybe….someone washed them wrong…maybe…_.Yuuri's thoughts trailed off as his eyes came to rest on the flag. Flapping lazily in the breeze, was a black flag emblazoned with a single, leering white skull. Yuuri was almost sure it was silently jeering at him and his attempts at optimism. When he finally tore his eyes away from the flag he could see them...the pirates. He swallowed. Hard. The crew around him where rushing across the deck to wherever it was they needed to be. Yuuri standing still amidst it all like a rock in a stream. He tore his eyes away from the pirate ship and it's obviously piratey occupants, and sprinted towards the stern of their ship. Men ran across the deck, narrowly avoiding colliding with each other and Yuuri danced out of the way once or twice to avoid any collisions himself. Some disappeared below to prepare the cannons. Others ran for the gunwales and the guns mounted there. Yuuri hit the stern of the ship took the stairs two at a time, rushing towards the Captain just in time to hear the worst thing he could possibly hear at that moment.

"It's him. Jean-Jacques Leroy. Looks like he's finally making his move. We all know this isn't his territory." Yuuri heard the Helmsman say. The Captain hummed to himself, deep in thought. _He's thinking of a plan to escape right? Lose them in the fog...run away..._

"Quite the bounty on his head if we can scupper his ship and capture him. I'd imagine a certain Captain would be grateful to us as well. Maybe enough to let us sail these waters unmolested" The Captain said thoughtfully. Yuuri chose to ignore the Helmsman's skeptical look towards his boss. It didn't bode well for them. They both knew the chances of _that_ working.

"What do you want me to do?" Yuuri asked, breathlessly.

" _You_ do nothing. _We_ will deal with these miscreants. If I was you, _Your Lordship_ , I'd get below and stay out of sight." The Captain said pointedly. Yuuri knew it was more than the Captain's lifes worth if anything happened to him, and that he would be safer below but...he wanted to help. Wanted to truly be a part of the crew.

"You want to play the 'Your Lordship' card _now_?" Yuuri said exasperatedly, but the Captain ignored him, turning to bark orders at his crew. Yuuri had been with this crew for a good few months, they'd all become accustomed to each other, and while the crew members would talk to him….it wasn't the friendship and camaraderie he'd have liked. That he'd imagined when he'd dreamed of sailing to far off places. He chipped in whenever he could, but it wasn't as often as he'd liked. He'd never felt like a real member of the crew, something he'd wanted so badly. His title was a barrier between him and the rest of the sailors. He'd just wanted to fit in, but his title made it impossible. He sighed, and turned to look out across the deck of the ship. He surveyed it, looking for a way to assist, there as no way he was going to hide below decks and wait for it all to be over. Even though part of him really, _really_ wanted to. He'd do what he could. He wasn't useless and he was determined to prove it. _Maybe they'll finally accept me as a member of the crew when they see me pitching in..._

It wasn't long before Yuuri spotted an unmanned gun, with it firmly in his sights he ran for it, pushing any niggling fear and doubt as far down as he could. His feet hit the deck just as it shook and reverberated with the deafening sound of multiple cannons firing at once, sending him stumbling slightly. Which would have been perfectly fine, if the sound hadn't been reciprocated and Yuuri hadn't been stopped from moving forward momentarily. As the enemies cannons sounded off in return, Yuuri heard a whistling noise followed by the sound of something heavy hitting wood. There was a snapping sound…an ominous creak and a shadow fell over him. Yuuri looked up and felt the blood drain from his face. He dived out of the way of the falling mast, narrowly avoiding being crushed but not avoiding his head briefly colliding with the deck. He couldn't hear anything over the rushing, ringing in his ears. The screams and shouts and cannon fire. It was all a blur and the knock to the head wasn't helping. All he could smell was the pungent odour of burnt gunpowder and more worryingly…burning wood. But he could't think about that now. He started to pick himself up off the deck, ready to continue on towards his goal. He didn't see the cannon ball heading in his direction and he never would. All Yuuri heard was a loud noise that he didn't have time to identify, before he was tossed up in to the air as the deck nearby was blown to pieces and he was sent flying. Then it all went black.

* * *

Viktor had an uneasy feeling. It was quiet. Too quiet. No gulls squalling in the air. No wind. No friendly marine life popping up to say hello. The sound of the water hitting the hull was muffled. The fog had rolled in seemingly out of nowhere, and he'd had to slow the ship to navigate safely through it. Which wouldn't normally cause him this level of unease, if any at all. It wasn't the first time they'd sailed through fog, nor would it be the last. They where all well used to it. Viktor even found it relaxing sometimes, and fun at others. It offered great opportunity for a sneak attack on an unsuspecting target, and livened up what had become repetitive for him...it provided a challenge. And Viktor did love surprises. No, what was making Viktor uneasy was the faint smell of… _something_. Something familiar. Something he should know the scent of because he was sure he'd smelled it before. He just couldn't quite put his finger on it. He sensed the answer was close but it was maddeningly out of reach to him. But whatever it was…it had him on edge. Viktor pondered what it could be, _my quartermasters latest attempt to cook perhaps….or perhaps my first mate has concocted another of his 'perfumes'_ , as he peered through his spyglass, attempting to spot any clear stretch of sea through the dense fog or anything that would pose a danger to his ship. At that moment, a breeze started up, and the fog started to move in the opposite direction but it was slow moving and he'd been hoping they'd hit clear water soon, he was rather bored of the dull grey shroud they'd been trapped in for what felt like forever. As far as Viktor knew there where no ships in the area to surprise, and he was in a bleak mood without the scenery adding to it. Viktor's pondering was interrupted rather rudely by shouts from below. _What is it this time?_ He internally sighed.

"Captain!" he heard his first mate yell. He turned to where the commotion was coming from, surprised at the use of the word. _He so rarely bothers to use my title, it must be important if he wants my attention so badly...of course our ideas of important differ greatly_. He could see his first mate, along with several other crew members huddled around the side of the ship, peering at what he assumed was something in the water. "Captain you'd better come and see this!" his First Mate continued. Viktor sighed and took his time tucking his spyglass away in an inner pocket of his coat. _This had better not be another dolphin or whatever other sea creature's caught his eye now. Yes they're fascinating, and so very cute, but there's only so many times I can feign polite interest. And really, a man of his age should be above such things by now._

"What is it Chris?" He said exasperatedly, as he reached the tight knot of his crew, all of whom promptly stepped away to give him room to look at whatever it was. _Strange..._ Viktor prepared himself to 'ooh' and 'aaah' over whatever marine life Chris was forcing everyone to look at now, and the useless facts about it that would ensue, while internally trying to remember why he'd picked Chris as his first mate. They'd been friends for years, sailing together under a Captain that was plain terrifying at times…but the closest thing Viktor had ever had to a father. The older Viktor had gotten the more he'd chafed to strike out on his own…to do things his way. He'd always been terrible at following orders. As soon as he'd hit 18 he'd left Yakov and his ship behind and struck out on his own. And Chris had come with him. Chris was the closest friend Viktor had. Viktor trusted him implicitly. He couldn't think of anyone better to be his first mate. Unfortunately while capable 99% of the time, there was the 1% when Chris tended to get distracted by pretty things….unusual things….and anything of the male persuasion.

"That" Chris sighed dreamily. Viktor furrowed his brows. _Don't tell me he's mooning over a porpoise? Is this going to be a repeat of the time he thought he'd seen a merman but it was actually a turtle caught up in some seaweed? As if mermen even exist in the first place. But that reminds me…I really need to get him a pair of glasses when we next make port._ When the pointedly strange look he was giving Chris failed to procure him any more information he finally followed Chris's gaze, but couldn't immediately spot what the man was so enamoured with. He leaned forward, squinting in to the mist.

"There. Idiot" a grouchy voice sounded from next to him. He glanced down to see his quartermaster, Yuri, glaring at him. _When we next make port, I'm going to ply him with alcohol and see if it improves his demeanour._ Viktor thought to himself, allowing the grouchy boy to grab him. Viktor would never normally have taken a boy of Yuri's age…or attitude aboard his ship…but there had been something about him. And it wasn't his…..kindly nature. Abandoned with no-one but his Grandpa to care for him and looking for a way to take care of the both of them, Yuri had been attempting to get work on a ship.. _any_ ship. Viktor had been the only one to take pity on him. Viktor saw something in him and his situation that reminded him of himself. And here they where. Viktor regretted his decision at least three times a day. The boy had an abominable attitude…but there was no finer quartermaster and he often considered the boy as a kind of…brother of sorts. Yuri did like to boss people about….but deep down he cared for his crew mates. Very, _very_ deep down…and in his own way.

Yuri manhandled Viktor closer to the side of the ship and turned Viktors head in the correct direction. Swatting his hand away, Viktor squinted….and then he saw it…..or rather… _him_. _Ah. That explains Chris's behaviour, at least it's over a human this time, and not a dolphin…or a turtle…it really has been too long since we last made port_.

Floating there in the water was a piece of wood. Part of a ship if Viktor had to guess. And on top of that piece of wood, sprawled an unconscious man. On his back, and soaked to the bone. Viktor could make out high cheekbones, dark eyelashes dusting them. A pair of glasses miraculously clung to the man's seemingly delicate face. Thick, damp, dark hair fell in to his face, would have fallen in to his eyes if they where open. And through the wet, clinging white material of his shirt…toned arms and shoulders…and a very nicely defined stomach. The man's trousers in their current waterlogged state left nothing to the imagination either. Viktor found his mood perking up. _Well done Chris, this is the most useful you've been in weeks…you've found an incredibly good looking man. I couldn't be prouder. I knew there was a reason I made you first mate._ Viktor thought as he gazed at the prone form, his eyes running over the visible parts of the man again and again, drinking it in. His clothing appeared to be plain, his boots a worn brown leather. He had no coat, and Viktor's brain was stuck on that fact. He looked so vulnerable, lying there. No coat to keep him warm.

"Nice find Chris. If I could promote you any higher than you already are…then I would" Viktor said, cocking his head to the side, trying to get a better look at the man's face through the fog. He fingered the spyglass in his inner coat pocket, debating pulling it out to get an up close and personal look...but wondered how much his crew would judge him. _I would look rather desperate..._

"Just remember I saw him first" Chris smirked at him, arms folded across his chest.

"Ah but I'm the Captain Chris…I get first dibs on all….. _treasure_ we may find." Viktor purred. Chris rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"Gross. He might be dead." a grouchy voice screeched, practically right in his ear. Ignoring it, Viktor turned back to the man in the water, preparing to drink in the sight some more but his ogling was interrupted by a sharp jab to the ribs. _If he does it again, I'm going to make him walk the plank. I swear I'll do it this time...I just want to look at what I'm fairly sure is a gorgeous specimen of a man...don't I deserve to look!?_

"Well? Did you hear me? Are you just going to leave him floating there…in the water, while you stare creepily and bicker over him? It's not like he's floating there for fun. He's not on a cruise." Viktor glared at Yuri, who completely unfazed…just glared back. _Then again glaring is his default setting._ "His ship was attacked, he's probably been floating in that water for at least an hour if not longer, and he's possibly injured…." Yuri paused. "Or dead, like I already pointed out. What kind of gross idiot are you? Who even made you Captain?" Viktor stared at the youth, hurt.

"Now now Yuuuuri, don't be grumpy! I made me Captain of course and-" Viktor practically sang before the rest of his sentence sank in. He preferred to focus on the former part of the sentence rather than the latter. He really didn't like the thought of it. "Attacked….what makes you say that?" Viktor looked at Yuri questioningly, his eyes narrowing as he became suddenly serious. The boy sniffed haughtily.

"That" Yuri pointed and Viktor turned to see something breaking through the departing fog, as a sound reached his ears…crackling and snapping. Rising up just to the left of them where the remains of a ship swiftly becoming more and more visible as the fog started to recede. Pieces of it still merrily burning away, while a good portion of it had sunk below the water. There was no sign of any of its crew except for the man floating in the water near his ship. Seemingly the only survivor….if he was still alive. _Gunpowder….burning wood. That's what I could smell_. Viktor stared hard in to the fog, ignoring Yuri's grumbling about Viktors qualifications for the role of Captain.

Viktors uneasy feeling came flooding back tenfold.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so, SO sorry it's taken me so long to update! This chapter was ready to go because originally it and chapter one where one chapter, and I was going to update every two weeks (I'm still planning to!) but I spent a lot of time tweaking this chapter which would have been fine and would have fit with my schedule if I haven't suddenly gotten really busy at work. Like I got a lot of work, and the hours where super long and I was really tired and had no energy and this needed one more read through before I posted it! I've got some time off for a good while now, so I'm back on track and I'm still planning to update every 2 weeks which I hope is okay with you guys? It should give me time to write and tweak and proof read!**_

 _ **There's a lot of background on a couple of characters in this chapter, which I hope you don't mind! It's for the story and a sub plot but also because I'm toying with doing a sequel once I'm done with this one but we'll see! I'll stop talking now and let you read!**_

"Pirates" a crew member spat in disgust.

"We're pirates Georgi…." the only female member of Viktor's crew, Mila, sighed. Rolling her eyes at the rest of the crew.

Georgi's latest lover had detested pirates so of course Georgi couldn't reveal what his day job was and finding another, more pirate friendly lady apparently hadn't been an option. He'd wanted Anya. Which had been complicated but hadn't been a problem, surprisingly enough…until one day Georgi's acting skills had failed him spectacularly. _R_ _eally it was a miracle they'd held out that long,_ and she'd found out what he did for a living. The slip in his fake overly posh voice, and the occasional piratey slang word had been the first clue, the long absences he'd explained away as working for the Navy. The lack of uniform had been a harder obstacle but Georgi had eventually managed to procure one...Viktor really didn't want to know where from, so that his love could see him all done up...Viktor also didn't want to know what it was involved in after that.

The second clue had...and Viktor shuddered to remember this one, been Georgi's distinctly piratey tattoo on his... _you know._ Viktor _really_ didn't want to know how that one was found out...or explained away. A drunk mistake perhaps? Or a practical joke? The third clue had been Georgi's lack of address. All Naval sailors where billeted in their own quarters, a room each. Viktor's crew mostly slept on the ship or occasionally in a tavern if they weren't at their hideout and wanted to spend some coin. There where only so many excuses Georgi could come up with, apparently. _For a pirate, he's a terrible liar._

The fourth clue, and the one that ended up being the final nail in the coffin of his 'relationship', _everyone except for Georgi knew Anya had been carrying on with a noble of some sort hoping for a higher station in life, Georgi had just been a backup,_ had been Georgi's shiftiness whenever it came to certain subjects...friends and fellow crew members she never got to meet. A ship she never got to see. A ship who's name miraculously kept changing every other week. Things that just didn't add up and Georgi's inability to conjure a good lie on the spot resulted in Anya following him back to the ship one night. The very distinct pirate ship. Whenever Viktor and his crew visited this particular town, and they did so fairly regularly, they weighed anchor in an out of the way cove known only to smugglers and...well...pirates. They couldn't very well use the _actual_ port. Anya had followed him all the way out of town, no-one was quite sure how Georgi didn't notice, perhaps he'd been preoccupied composing a love sonnet...again, and for the half hour or more walk it took to make it back to the ship.

Viktor didn't go in for the over dramatic black sails, shockingly. He preferred to have white sails, that way the enemy didn't know you where a threat until it was too late to get out of range. No the problem wasn't the sails..the problem was the pirate flag merrily waving away in the breeze. One might have described it as almost cheerful that fateful night. One look at the crew had sealed things and Georgi had lost the 'love of his life'. He hadn't been the same ever since. It was like he was permanently in character in hopes of winning her back and it drove everyone mad the majority of the time.

Yuri had come close to throwing him overboard multiple times…the only thing stopping him was Georgi's superior size, which wouldn't last forever. And the fact that he felt a little bit sorry for him, Viktor was sure. Personally Viktor thought Georgi enjoyed griping about pirates….even though he was one. He'd shown far too much enthusiasm for his 'role'. _Although I suppose I can't blame him for feeling bitter about the reason he lost the...what is this? The sixth 'love of his life'? Or is she the ninth? I don't know if the bar maid counted...and I should probably exclude Olivia and...what was her friends name?_ _Oh it doesn't matter. We all told him it was a bad idea but he wouldn't listen, it's entirely his own fault._

"Everyone be ready" Viktor scanned the fog, but didn't see any sign of the attacking ship….with any luck it would be long gone. But with this fog it could be right next to them for all they knew, and they wouldn't know until it was too late. The fog might have been clearing, but it wasn't clearing fast enough and the smoke coming from the smouldering ship wasn't helping at all.

"Chris, haul him aboard. Quickly. Someone fetch some blankets." Viktor threw out instructions.

His crew rushed to comply and Viktor watched as they used grappling hooks and rope to carefully latch on to the piece of wood and pull it towards their ship, taking care not to tip the man in to the water. Although Chris looked ready to leap in and save him should the occasion call for it, as he discarded his coat and boots. Once the man's piece of wood had been pulled close enough, Chris scaled the rigging running down the side of the ship, and pulled the man from the waterlogged wood and in to his arms and Viktor felt a small stab of jealousy at the effortlessly heroic action.

 _He could at least have pulled something, or..or...had a hair out of_ _place_. Viktor refrained from hoping Chris had slipped, he wouldn't want any more harm to befall the poor man he carried. _Ridiculous. I'm being completely ridiculous. I don't even know him…I..but…I'd….I'd like to. There's just something about him...besides. Chris always gets to the good looking ones first, and he just can't contain himself. He exudes sex. It' 's...it's...ugh. What is wrong with me?_ Viktor thought, forcibly shaking off the strangely protective urge he felt towards the man, telling himself he would react that way for anyone who found themselves the sole survivor of a pirate attack and clinging to life on a fragile piece of wood. It was pointless anyway. Viktor had a fierce reputation, a carefully cultivated one, true, but fierce nonetheless, and as soon as potential suitors found out his true identity…or how bad he was with emotions, they fled…usually straight in to Chris's understanding arms. _Chris with his expert knowledge on how to handle tears and...emotion and...focus Viktor._

Chris hauled the man up with him and passed him to Viktor over the side of the ship, needing his hands free to climb back aboard himself. Viktor took the unconscious man in to his arms, cradling him carefully and gazed down in to his face. His breath caught. _Beautiful….I was right._ Viktor studied the man's delicate features. He was jarred from his thoughts by Yuri impatiently nudging him.

"Stop being creepy" he barked, directing Viktor to place the man down on a blanket that Yuri had spread across the deck in an uncharacteristically caring gesture for a mere stranger. Viktor lay him down carefully before wrapping the man entirely in a second blanket that Mila handed to him. _Cold…he was so cold. But…._

"He's still breathing." Viktor announced to the gathered faces around him. His crew's faces showed their relief. Phichit and Mila breaking out in to wide grins and a short burst of relieved laughter. Georgi's shoulders slumping as the tension drained and a genuine smile, a rare sight. Yuri huffed. Which Viktor chose to interpret as relief because of the teens suddenly relaxed shoulders. But could have meant anything, to be honest. Chris grinned widely, pulling his boots back on as he did so.

"I could have told you that Viktor. As I heroically scaled the side of the ship, holding him in my arms, I could feel his heartbeat as we where pressed chest to chest-"

"EW Shut up! I don't want to hear this, go write it in your diary" Yuri screeched, cutting the other man off and Viktor agreed with him whole heartedly. "No-one wants to hear your gross attempts at making the situation in to a romance novel." the teen let out a traumatised shudder. Viktor ignored them both and gazed down at the man, his hand reaching out seemingly of it's own accord to push the hair out of his face and gently straighten his glasses. _Who are you?_ He wondered. The man was dressed like a regular sailor, but his delicate features didn't match up with any sailor he knew, and the ship looked to be a naval one. Navy sailors tended to be more…hard bitten, shall we say.

"Chris, do yo-" Viktor broke off as he noticed the mans gaze levelled at what remained of the burning ship, suddenly serious. "What is it?" Viktor said, immediately straightening up.

"Look, over there….can you see it?" Chris asked tensely. Viktor studied what remained of the ship, poking out of the water. His eyes running over it again, and again. Then he saw what was making the other man so tense, the only thing that _could_ make him this tense recently. _So it's finally come to this._ Viktor thought, grimly. He glanced sideways at Yuri, wondering how this would affect him. Wondering who's side he would choose.

"What?" the boy asked, noticing Viktor's gaze. Viktor opened his mouth and then closed it, as he hurriedly tried to work out how to break the news to the boy. _Why is it always me breaking bad news? Oh yes. Because I'm the Captain. Maybe I should make it one of Chris's jobs..._

"Leroy. It was Leroy." Chris bit out. _Well done Chris. Could have used some more tact but...at least I didn't have to do it this time. It's like you read my mind. Good job! You really deserve a raise..._

"That's his mark." Chris pointed towards a patch of water. A patch of water that was darker than it should be, drawing the eye. The flag was caught partially on a jagged piece of ship, most of it fluttering in the water. The single white skull was unmistakable though. It must have come loose during the battle, or been left behind deliberately. A calling card. Ordinarily there was no way Leroy would leave behind any evidence it had been him. No pirate would. But this wasn't an ordinary circumstance, and while Viktor had thought they'd laid this to rest...the constant infringement on his territory had started up again. But the ante had been upped. He supposed he knew this was coming, it was just a matter of time. Viktor was sorry innocent people had been caught up in it. Yuri scowled as his eyes came to rest on it. Viktor could see the defences slamming up in the boy's expression.

"Don't be ridiculous. Leroy is way out of his territory, this is the heart of ours. He wouldn't dare. _He_ wouldn't let him. He promised me…he'd reign in that idiot he calls a Captain and he did. He still is. Sure there've been a few...a few incidents but...You where there when we met with him! He said Leroy was just trying to prove himself, just trying to show off. He wouldn't lie to me. He _wouldn't._ " Yuri said heatedly. Viktor knew Yuri wasn't stupid, and he knew that a million scenarios had to be playing out in the boys head. None of them looking good.

"I know you want to believe the best about your…. _friend_ " Chris started to say, picking his words carefully, before being interrupted. _Really he should know better….Yuri's friend is a touchy subject. They've known each other for years, Yuri trusts him implicitly…..and well.._

"Shut up! You don't know anything Chris. You don't know for sure, you don't know..you don't...you don't know _anything._ Other ships could use the same flag, it's not exactly uncommon."

"He's right, pirates have no imagination" Georgi sniffed. Everyone ignored him.

"Leroy's the only one who's tried to make trouble for us. He was harrying the edge of our territory for weeks. Yes, he stopped. But who's to say he wasn't just waiting for us to let our guard down so he could make a bigger, bolder grab for what's ours? He knew we would't expect him to do something like this when he started again. He knew we'd think he was just going to slowly encroach again. He's not the type to give up, I knew it the moment we met him. It was a matter of time. Your friends only first mate, a Captain's under no obligation to answer to them…or even listen to them. I should know" Chris said, raising an eyebrow at Viktor. Viktor raised an eyebrow right back and gestured as if to say 'you're on your own in this battle now'.

"I don't believe you" Yuri shouted and Viktor sighed, briefly closing his eyes. There was a gorgeous man lying on his deck, and rather than attending to him, and hopefully being the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes...he was about to referee an argument between his first mate and quartermaster. One that would get ugly. About a _boy. I knew Yuri's friendship with Leroy's first mate was going to be a problem eventually. In fact I'm surprised it's taken this long. I warned him._

Yuri's friend had known Yuri before he'd been abandoned by his mother, not long after his father died. _After all, you can't catch a new husband to keep you in expensive gowns and jewellery with a broken little boy, crying for his father, attached to your hip._ After his mother had dropped him off to stay with his paternal grandfather, and far away from her, his friend had tracked him down but hadn't stayed for long. He'd left to become a sailor or so Yuri had thought. As it turned out..he'd become a pirate.

The two had met again for the first time in five years when Viktor had to meet with him to put Leroy back in his place. Viktor couldn't let the constant threats to his crew..his family go unchallenged after all. Yuri and his friend had been keeping in touch and meeting up when they could ever since. He was the only person Yuri was truly close to…that he fully trusted. The problem was that he was first mate to the cockiest captain Viktor had ever met. One who wouldn't think twice about breaking an agreement if an opportunity presented itself and there would be nothing Yuri's friend could do unless he wanted to be branded a traitor and marooned. Add in the fact that Yuri's friend had a tendency to be loyal to his Captain, no matter the consequences and it was a recipe for Yuri getting let down and hurt.

Viktor was very protective of his crew…they where his family, the only family he had. He wouldn't stand for anyone endangering them and if Leroy carried on….if this attack _really_ was Leroy…it could mean the start of a war between the two of them. A war that Viktor would have to take part in, his crew would stand for no less, and Viktor wouldn't be able to stand idly by while they where attacked. He'd have to retaliate. He'd get drawn in either way. But it was a war that would mean his crew…his family getting hurt. He wouldn't stand for it. There would be no holding back, no matter who meant what to who. Viktor would have to end this before it got that far. Decisively. Harshly.

If it came to a war, Viktor wasn't sure what Yuri would do. The teen cared about the crew, they all knew it, despite his attitude. It was the only way he knew to show how he cared after what had happened to him. He had trouble showing his emotions, feared it Viktor had always thought. They where family to him too, just as much as they where to Viktor. Yuri wouldn't admit it but he often cast Viktor as the role of big brother in their interactions. But his friend…that was another matter entirely, his friend had known Yuri _before._ Had been there when Yuri had been abandoned and shortly after...before he'd abandoned Yuri himself. Not that the teen seemed to be holding a grudge about it, but Viktor would bet it would come up eventually. Viktor really didn't want to find out what would happen. Didn't want it to come to that...Yuri having to choose between his friend and his crew.

Viktor tuned back in to conversation to find things had escalated and he immediately started to massage his temples.

"You shut up right now! Oktabek is a good man, better than you! He's my friend! My closest friend! He was...I...We…..he would never-" Viktor could see what the youth was trying to conceal…how upset he truly was by this turn of events. But unlike usual, his attitude wasn't covering it completely. Viktor had expected him to be angry…but he hadn't expected that anger to be concealing this amount of pain. But then…Yuri didn't get close to or trust many people and this would be quite the betrayal by his closest friend. Otabek had promised Yuri, essentially, that he would make sure his family wouldn't be harmed. If this was Leroy...Yuri would see it as Otabek breaking his promise, no matter if he had a say in it or not. Not to mention the fact he hates being lied to... _He's probably also wondering what it would mean for his friendship. If he was being played, if Otabek's genuine. I know he had doubts after...but there's no guarantee this was Leroy, Yuri has a point, it's not exactly an original flag. Leroy can't be accused of having a wild imagination._

"Yuri" Viktor interrupted him, wanting to put an end to this until they had concrete evidence. "Enough. I understand your point. You're right. We don't know for sure this is Leroy. It could be some other pirate trying to stir up something between us." Viktor put his hand on Yuri's shoulder and it said a lot about the teens distress that he let him. "Go get something warm for our new guest to eat when he wakes up. I imagine he would be most grateful for it, he's still rather cold" Viktor watched as Yuri glared at Chris once more, before glancing at the man's unconscious form. Viktor watched as Yuri stomped over to the man, and dumped another blanket over him, roughly straightening it out.

"It's not that hard to be warm when you have this many blankets." he heard the teen grumble. "Try not to die okay? It's such a pain throwing bodies overboard" Yuri turned and started towards the steps.

As he stomped past Viktor, Viktor caught him by the arm and leaned in to whisper "Calm down. We won't do anything unless we have solid proof, okay? I promise." Yuri nodded jerkily before stomping off below decks to sort through whatever he was feeling…and take it out on the pots and pans if the crashing sounds he could faintly hear where any indication. Viktor winced slightly.

"Viktor…if Leroy did this…"

"I know Chris….I know" Viktor said tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose. If Leroy had really done this….Viktor would have to hit back or every pirate sailing the seas would be after his crew….the same crew that where counting on him for protection and Viktor would deliver. He always did. _Looks like the rumour of war wasn't so untrue after all._ Viktor was fairly sure there where some sort of feelings between Yuri and Leroys first mate, Otabek…even if the younger man didn't realise it yet….or refused to. He wasn't sure how the older man felt, he was too stoic to get a read on most of the time. He'd never been sure...but there had been something between them. He'd been sure of it. Whatever happened...it wouldn't be pretty. For any of them. _I'll deal with it when…if it happens. But for now…._

Viktors gaze strayed back to the unconscious man who needed him, a bruise was steadily appearing across one cheekbone, and there was a cut that had been hidden by the hair Viktor had pushed back. No doubt there where more cuts and scrapes, Vitkor had noticed how tattered and torn the mans clothes had been when Chris handed him over but there where no obviously large patches of blood…a good thing he hoped. Viktor found himself reaching out to touch the mans cheekbone. But before he could make contact…the man's eyes snapped open, and he gasped in air as he shot bolt upright before wincing and clutching his side. Viktor snatched his hand back but didn't move away anymore than he had to. He just shifted enough to avoid their heads colliding. He remained kneeling on the deck, as close to the man as he could be. Staring in to a pair of big chocolate eyes. He couldn't look away. He reached out automatically.

"Shhh, shhhh. You're safe now" Viktor murmured, rubbing the mans arm gently. "What's your name?" Viktor asked, an answer he found he was desperate to know.

"Yuuri" the man hesitated. "Just Yuuri" he finished quietly, eyes fixed on Viktor, his face flushed. _So you don't want me to know your surname...what are you hiding?_ Viktor thought to himself. Not that it was a problem, many members of Viktor's crew had things they where hiding, no-one without secrets and things to run from became a pirate. Viktor just wanted to know more about the man before him. _Yuuri._

"Yuuri? Oh that's going to be confusing." Mila cut in, a wicked smile spreading across her face as she pondered for a moment or two before snapping her fingers. "I'm going to tell Yuri he has a new nickname" she cackled as she headed for the galley.

"What is it?" Chris called, his voice laced with interest.

"Yurio!" she called back and Chris chuckled. "Oh he's going to love that. Rather her than me". Viktor ignored his crew, his focus centred solely on the man in front of him. He couldn't seem to look away. The poor man…Yuuri, looked so lost…so scared. Viktor wanted to put him at ease…to calm him.

"What happened?" he asked softly, shifting his body to shield him slightly from the eyes of his crew.

"I don't…I don't know….there was a ship….pirates…I was running to help and then…I don't know." Yuuri looked distressed at his lack of memory. Viktor wanted to hug him but wasn't sure it would go over well. He settled for continuing to rub Yuuri's arm. _If anyone asks…I'm just rubbing the warmth back….helping his circulation…or something._

"We pulled you from the water. You're the only survivor…I'm sorry." Viktor glanced at Chris, his first mate reading the instruction in his eyes. _This is the part where you use your intelligence to subtly discover what we need to know._ His eyes said. Viktor didn't want to be Yuuri's interrogator, didn't want to manipulate him with his words to get the information he needed. Just for once he wanted to be honest. Let Chris do some work for once.

…Or not.

"Pirates right?" Chris asked in what Viktor assumed was his attempt at a casual tone. "Do you know which one? See a flag perhaps?" Viktor wanted to hit him. _So much for careful, sly questions. Subtlety isn't one of his strong suits, but surely he could do better than that!? If you want a job done do it yourself._

"Yes. A skull. There was a skull on it and….and…." Viktor leaned in closer. Noting how Yuuri's breath hitched as the space between them all but evaporated.

"What?" he breathed.

"Leroy…..the Captain said Leroy…." Viktor felt his stomach sink. _Yuri isn't going to like this…at all. And I really do not want to tell him._ Before Viktor could respond to Yuuri….the other man stiffened. His eyes going wide right before he scrabbled backwards and away from them as fast as he could tangled in blankets. Viktor pouted as Yuuri moved out of his reach before he slowly followed his gaze. _Shit._

There, waving in the breeze, was a black flag. A skull and crossbones staring out cheerily at Yuuri, Viktor and everyone on deck. Viktor wanted to punch the leering skull. Viktor turned back to look at Yuuri, pulling out what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"You're….pirates" Yuuri stated before Viktor could say anything. Viktor nodded.

"Yep! But we have bones to go with our skull so it's okay!" Chris said cheerfully. Viktor elbowed him in the ribs. Hard.

"Yes, I'm the Captain….Viktor Nikiforov." Viktor introduced himself. He didn't like the way Yuuri paled at his name. "This is Chris, my first mate" he gestured at the other man.

"I feel like we have a bond Yuuri, after I plucked you from the water and pulled you in to my arms-" Viktor ignored him and carried on introducing everyone, cutting off Chris's speech. "Georgi" Georgi nodded at Yuuri. "and our newest member…Phichit" Phichit waved cheerily at him. "The rest of the crew are belowdecks…" Viktor trailed off noting the look on the other mans face. Chris sighed at Viktor,

"Clearly you're not very good at this…..but I am" Chris finished on a whisper with a wink to accompany it, before crouching down to Yuuri's level and leaning towards him.

"Viktors reputation precedes him, 'greatest pirate to ever live blah blah' 'murderer blah blah stab stab blah blah evil blah' I know. But don't worry, he's actually more boring and air headed than ruthless and stabby." Chris reassured. Viktor watched as Yuuri gazed up at Chris. Innocent, angelic Chris, who didn't have a threatening bone in his body. Who didn't have a dubious reputation…mostly made up of stories cultivated to inspire terror..the only way he could think of to protect his family. Chris who had his hand resting on Yuuri's cheek, and his other hand stroking Yuuri's…. _that better be his back or….I'm punching him. I'm really going to do it this time. Or maybe I'll maroon him. Yes….I'll maroon him and then Yuuri won't be able to gaze at him that way. Chris will wither away….a sunburned shell of a man…._ Viktor's thought process trailed off as he noticed Yuuri inching slightly closer to him and away from Chris and his wandering hand. Viktor smiled in satisfaction and Chris turned to look at him, hurt.

 _Yes, well, you will loom over people Chris. And grope them._

"Welcome to the crew" Viktor announced, with his most winning smile, arm thrown wide to encompass the ship and everyone in it. Yuuri stared at Viktor for a moment or two before showing a surprising amount of agility for someone who'd looked half dead no less than 10 minutes ago, and quickly staggered to his feet before racing off in the direction of the nearest door. Viktor stood, arm reaching out to Yuuri as he watched the man run away from him as fast as he could and throw himself through the door, before slamming it behind him. He was fairly sure the lock on it was being thrown. He could practically hear it. Cutting him off from Yuuri.

"Well….that went well." Chris said with his ever present cheer. Viktor blinked.

"But….what did I…..why did he…I…." he sighed. "That's my cabin" he said stupidly.

"A man with an ass like that...deserves any cabin he wants" Chris sighed. Vitkor turned slowly to look at him. "What?" Chris asked innocently. Viktor punched him. _Hard._


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey guys!**_ _ **So this chapter is kind of Yuuri mostly, with some of Viktor, decompressing and sorting through what they're thinking and feeling. Plus Viktor being a little bit extra. I wanted to lay out how Yuuri's feeling and how he's approaching this situation and Viktor before things get really started. I'm not going to be dragging out the romance toooo much, because I do love a bit of romance, but don't expect it to be smooth sailing either!**_

 _ **I pretty much have the whole story plotted out, I just need to write it all down and edit it! I'm not sure how many chapters it will be either! I'm still kind of mind blown people actually want to read my story!**_

 _ **As a little tease for the next chapter, I'm just going to say expect to get friendly with Yurio...**_

Yuuri didn't think…he just ran. Heading for the nearest door he could find and not caring where it went. He needed to get away from that man…..from Viktor Nikiforov. _The_ Victor Nikiforov. The supposedly terrifying, ruthless and with a penchant for murdering everyone he came across, pirate Captain. The man Yuuri had always found a strange pull towards….the man Yuuri read stories about, some supposedly factual others blatant works of fiction...he hoped. Yuuri knew he shouldn't feel any sort of attraction to the man but he'd found himself thinking of him as some misunderstood, dashing pirate. Wondering if any of the supposedly factual stories where even true, after all…the press always blew stories about pirates out of proportion…sensationalising them to work people up. It's why pirate hangings where such a spectacle...such an event. No-one wanted to pay to see a boring pirate hang. So they made them in to larger than life figures. Figures the public loved to hate.

It was ridiculous, completely and utterly ridiculous..but he'd just wanted _this_ pirate to be different. The stories about him to be wrong. All because of that damned drawing. But…. _doesn't everyone have a crush on a pirate? A fantasy about a dashing pirate sweeping you off your feet…and then I wake up and he's right there and he….I should have guessed._

When he'd opened his eyes Yuuri had thought the man looked familiar, but his brain had been foggy. The man was undeniably attractive though, with stunning blue eyes and Yuuri was fairly sure the man had been reaching out to touch him. He was right in Yuuri's personal space, as close as he could get, and Yuuri had been flustered along with everything else.

And then he'd seen the flag. He knew that flag. It was usually right there along with the drawings of the captain it belonged to. The drawings that to Yuuri showed a man at odds with his reputation. Yuuri had scrambled back because he had a dawning idea of why the man looked familiar, and if he was right then this man was….he needed to put space between them. To think without the other man so close to him. He had to be sure. Had to be one hundred percent sure because what where the chances. And then…

"Yes, I'm the Captain…Viktor Nikiforov" that moment would forever be burned in to Yuuri's brain. The man that you could say Yuuri may have a slight crush on….that Yuuri may have had a fantasy about being swept off his feet by…was right there. Had been about to touch him. Had been so very, very close to him. Soothingly rubbing his arm. Caring for him. He looked less murdery than the stories would have you believe. But it turned out the drawings where incredibly accurate. But they hadn't been able to capture his brilliant blue eyes, the first thing Yuuri had seen when he'd opened his eyes. They hadn't caught the man's unusual hair colour either…shining silver.

Of course the infamous pirate captain Viktor Nikiforov was described in great detail, Yuuri knew what colour his eyes and hair where supposed to be. But it was one thing reading that he had blue eyes and silver hair and another seeing it in person. It was…..stunning. The drawings had managed to capture Viktors perfect features….how Viktors silver hair flopped over the black bandana tied around his forehead. How he wore his leather, tricorn captain's hat with swirling, silver detailing, tipped back on his head. But there had been no official drawing of the rest of the pirate….some of the penny weeklies had crudely drawn imaginings but they where nothing compared to the real thing...or anything Yuuri had imagined.

Yuuri lamented his imaginations lack of warning as to what the rest of the roguish pirate captain looked like. He might have gaped at the man less and looked more competent. He refused to lament the fact that he was meeting the pirate after being pulled, half dead, out of the water. _I must look a fright...not that...that matters at all...really...pull yourself together Yuuri! Focus! This is no time to act like a star struck fool! There's no good time to meet a...to meet a dangerous pirate captain...very...dangerous..._ He swallowed. His little crush hadn't really been much of a problem to him before. He sensed it was going to make trouble for him now.

Viktor wore black leather trousers tucked in to tall black leather boots. A black shirt was unbuttoned partially to reveal a strong chest…no surprise considering the broad shoulders Yuuri had registered shielding him from the eyes of the other pirates. He wore a black velvet waistcoat buttoned up over the shirt, with ornate silver buttons to fasten it together. Yuuri could see two belts slung across Viktors hips, each with an ornate silver buckle. One with a sword hanging from it, a fancy silver hilt visible. It looked expensive. _I wonder where he got it from?_ Yuuri had thought, dazed, before mentally smacking himself. _Probably from someone like you right before he made them walk the plank or whatever it is pirates actually do…idiot._ Viktor was crouching next to him, but judging from his height in a crouch, Yuuri was sure Viktor was slightly taller than him…and that his heavy leather coat, complete with yet more ornate silver buttons to fasten it and it's pockets, was knee length. _I guess when you're the most feared pirate to sail the seven seas you want to….look your best? Considering the stories..it's not like he can't afford it. He does seem to steal from a rather large amount of people. He's probably richer than my family._

Yuuri had paled at the confirmation of the man's name. Partly because it was confirmed that he was confronted with the pirate he'd thought about….dreamed about more than once..and partly because despite what Yuuri thought personally….those stories where still out there and they where pretty damning. He had three Viktors fighting it out in his head...the one he imagined, the one before him and the one of the stories. He'd tried to process everything, not least the first mate…Chris informing him he'd been the one to pull him from the water and that Viktor was 'actually more boring and air headed' than anything else. Which suggested Yuuri may have been right in his assumption the stories where sensationalised and not entirely true. The man had been rather distractingly, it had to be said, rubbing Yuuri's arm… _comfortingly. How many cold blooded murderers soothingly rub someone's arm?_ He seemed to genuinely be concerned for Yuuri….and he had such kind eyes. Yuuri didn't know what to think.

His thoughts where a mess and Chris had been stroking his cheekbone, something that would ordinarily have embarrassed him and he'd have shied away from, a testament to how overwhelmed he was. He'd actually probably have found it soothing in that moment, if Chris hadn't been so large and intimidating….and if his other hand hadn't gone from soothingly rubbing his back to sliding down to his ass. Yuuri had stiffened, gazing up at the angelic man with big hazel eyes, who was looking at him innocently.

His angelic face was offset with an earring dangling from his left ear, lending him a roguish air. Helped along by the tight black pants tucked in to boots, half open wine red shirt and a black bandana covering his blonde-brown hair. A wide, dark brown belt was slung across his body and over one shoulder, completing his look. Momentarily stunned, he just took in the sight of the man in front of him. _Is he….is his hand….._ But the deliberate squeeze to his ass had made it unmistakable. That and the wink that had sent him inching closer to Viktor without him quite realising it. _He might have an angelic face but he's definitely no heavenly being._ It was then that Viktor had said the words that tipped him over the edge. "Welcome to the crew"

Yuuri wasn't sure what it was about the sentence. Being added to the crew just like that…the thought of spending time with Viktor himself….of being in close proximity to him….the more sensible thought that he was surrounded by pirates who seemingly weren't going to let him go…or Viktors adorably crooked smile. A smile that no cold blooded killer could ever hope to pull off. Which meant that the stories weren't true…but if they weren't true…then where did they come from? All stories where based in fact usually, Yuuri had known this. Despite thinking something odd with the situation…despite thinking…hoping…dreaming the dashing man from the posters wasn't as bad as they said…a part of him had known that he was a pirate and that he wouldn't be entirely innocent. But he knew in that moment that Viktor was no killer. So which parts where true?

It had all been too much, his head had been spinning with conflicting thoughts. He'd needed to get away…to think. So he'd run.

If he hadn't been so desperate to get away from the pirates crowding him….or one pirate in particular, he would have registered where he was going. Who's cabin he'd thrown himself in to. He did, after all, know the layout of a ship, pirate or otherwise.

Yuuri rushed to lock the door behind him, terrified Viktor would follow him. He couldn't face him right then. Not with this new revelation. He needed to sort through his thoughts. His fingers fumbled with the lock before clicking it in to place. Yuuri took a breath. It was then that everything else he'd been ignoring hit him.

 _Everyone's dead. My entire crew….they're all dead. I'm the only survivor. Why me? What makes me so special that I was spared…should I have been? And now I'm surrounded by more pirates…granted they don't mean me any harm...allegedly. They seem friendly enough…and I have to admit the Viktor Nikiforov of the stories…of the legends isn't the one standing out there…but they're still pirates._ Yuuri slid down the cabin door and buried his face in his hands.

 _They're friendly enough now. They probably think I'm a regular sailor…..but if they find out who I am…then they might not be so friendly. Maybe then I'll see the other side of Viktor. The one that clearly inspired those stories because something had to. Maybe when they realise I can be used…they won't be so kind. Won't see me as a new recruit. One of them. Maybe they'll….they'll try and ransom me…throw me in the brigg. Keep me as a prisoner ….maybe…maybe once they get what they want…they'll kill me. That's happened before…I read about it…as soon as the poor man's family paid up the pirates killed him…tossed him overboard…there wasn't much left when the navy found him. They didn't seem the type but….I don't know them. I have an image of Viktor in my head….the Viktor I made up…the one I wanted to exist because of some stupid crush. The Viktor out there might not be the same one from the stories but he's not the same one I made up either. I don't know him…do I….do I want to?_ Yuuri had to consider it. The man was attractive. Yuuri had felt…. _something_ gazing in to his eyes. Being comforted…soothed by him and that was before he'd realised who he was. _No. I can't. He's a pirate, he goes on adventures….I….he would have no interest in me. I'm just….I'm me._ Yuuri's thought's stopped cold as something else occurred to him.

 _Leroy attacked us right in Viktors territory…..if they start some kind of pirate war I'd be on this ship and stuck in the middle. I wanted to see new places, learn about other countries…other people. Not end up fighting for my life against an equally ruthless pirate. I don't…I'm okay with a sword but I'm not…I'm probably no match for a hoarde of pirates! What do I do….what do I do?! Think Yuuri….think!_ He tapped his knuckles against his forehead as he considered his options carefully. A few minutes later, he had his answer.

 _Okay_. _I've got it! I'll pretend my family are just a regular family…that we own….own a hot springs or something, it's not..entirely a lie. I'll say I joined the navy…I know enough about sailing and ships and have enough sword skills to pass that off. I'll 'join their crew'. Then when the first opportunity presents itself..no matter where we make port…I'll run for it. Before they find out who I really am….and before I find out if Viktor has a not so nice side that might be the source of those stories…..that might make a small appearance if he finds out I'm a noble and worth a lot of money to him. He doesn't seem the type but….I've fantasised about the man as some kind of dashing rogue before I even met him and knowing full well what a pirate is capable of. Clearly I'm not the best judge of character._

Decision made, Yuuri took a deep, calming breath….and let it out in a strangled gasp as an abrupt pounding on the door made him jump. The voice that called out to him immediately brought a flush to his cheeks.

"Yuuri….are you…are you okay? We won't hurt you I promise!" Viktor called through the door. "Please let me in! I can get you some dry clothes…." Viktors voice trailed off as something dawned on Yuuri bringing a deep sense of horror. He finally looked up at the room he was in.

It was large. With a very large and comfortable looking bed that had no business being in a regular sailors quarters. _Which means…..oh no. Oh no. Oooohhh no._ Yuuri's eyes darted around the room. Maps pinned to the walls, one laid out across a heavy wooden table, daggers holding the corners in place. Two chairs where tucked underneath. A compass casually lying on top of it along with a sextant and various other items, one of which was a bottle of clear liquid and a glass. Yuuri didn't think it was water. A couple of shelves of worn, leatherbound books, one of which had a Russian nesting doll sitting on it… _of course…he's Russian you idiot, you knew that_. A globe occupied one corner….a stand filled with an array of spare swords occupied another. There was a selection of daggers, knives and pistols on various different walls. Some very, _very_ expensive looking jewellery peeked out from a chest near to the desk. Yuuri was ninety-nine percent sure Viktor didn't have a fetish for jewellery and that he was probably staring at some of their loot from whoever they attacked last.

One wall had a little nook with an inbuilt and cushioned bench, a book lay half open on top of it. There where candles everywhere, unlit at this time of the day. Luxurious rugs covered the wooden floor, red velvet drapes covered the windows. He spotted some trunks, some where closed and he assumed…locked. Quite probably full of the rest of the treasure currently on board. Others where open, lids thrown back to reveal the clothes neatly stacked within. Clothes of a style that matched the ones the Captain of the ship was wearing. _The Captain's quarters…..of course…what else could this room be. I'm a complete, and total idiot. I ran straight in to his room. His personal space. I'm hiding in his own damn room._

"Yuuuurrriiiiiii! Open the door!" Viktor pounded on the door again, bringing Yuuri's focus back. Yuuri was about to start to stand when he heard it and froze. He wasn't sure what it was…but he'd heard… _something._ Before he could do anything…run screaming from the room in to Viktors arms for instance…he heard another noise. This time he could make out what it was. A loud, and too close for comfort snuffling noise. It was coming from inside the room, the room he'd locked himself in without thinking. Or checking.

"You know it's rude to lock someone out of their own room! Yuuuuurrrriiiiii!" Viktor called again. Yuuri was too terrified to move. This made the second time in however many hours that there had been _something_ lurking in concealment. While it was still day, there where deep shadows across certain parts of the room. Shadows that concealed something….something large, Yuuri thought. Judging from the sound of whatever it was moving.

 _Clearly Viktor's not the only thing living in here…what kind of pet does a pirate have? A tiger? A kraken? A little mini, pet attack kraken? Or...or...a vicious wolf? Viktor seems like the wolf type. Whatever it is, it'll be something…something piratey right?_ He could hear more snuffling and more chillingly…a clicking sound. Like claws. His head shot to the right, towards a patch of shadow. He squinted trying to see what was there. It was then that he saw them. Two eyes gleaming from the shadows. Yuuri screamed and something dark lunged out of the shadows. He never had the chance to move.

Viktors blood ran cold at the sound of Yuuri's scream. He found the man enchanting, he was definitely attracted to him…the sight of him lying on that piece of wood with his shirt clinging to him had seduced him to an extent, it probably would anyone, the man was clearly in shape, but it also sent a surge of protectiveness through Viktor. Yuuri had just seemed so vulnerable…gorgeous, but vulnerable. Viktor wanted to get to know him. He felt something pass between them but he wasn't sure what…or if the other man had even felt it. He'd definitely felt _something_ , the flush and hitched breath had confirmed that for him. But he wanted to find out what, for sure.

It had unexpectedly hurt when Yuuri had run from him, and locked himself away. Hidden from Viktor. Viktor knew the stories about him…but he'd thought it would have been obvious he was a different man. Had thought he wasn't as terrifying as the make believe version of him and…he had just rescued him. Comforted him. Something in him ached at the thought of Yuuri scared of Viktor…not wanting to be near him. Viktor had given him a few minutes of space before following after him. The rest of his crew hanging back without having to be told.

He felt an automatic sense of protectiveness towards Yuuri and he wanted to check on him…make sure he was okay…look after him. Show him that he wasn't the man of the stories. Show him the _real_ Viktor. Show him there was nothing to be afraid of, that he would look after Yuuri. Protect him. Hearing Yuuri scream made Viktors heart stop..made him want to break the door down with his bare hands. _What is wrong with me? Focus Viktor!_

"Yuuri? YUURI?!" Viktor shouted, hammering on the door as it went quiet on the other side.

 _I am Captain Viktor Nikiforov, the most notorious and feared pirate sailing the seven seas. I will not panic over one, little scream. I will remain calm and level headed._ Viktor took a breath….then renewed his banging on the thick, heavy door. _I knew I shouldn't have gotten such a ridiculously thick door but it just fit so well with my room and looked so perfect….I'll break it down if I have to…I'm strong enough surely? Who knows what could have slipped in there. Maybe something came in through the window….or someone….or….where's Yurio? I mean Yuri? He has murderous tendencies. If Mila told him he has a new nickname because of Yuuri he might have finally snapped…we all knew it would happen one day…._ Viktors gaze whipped around the crew members across the deck, keeping a respectful distance. Yuri was right there in the middle, frowning at him and holding a bowl. _Oh…I asked him to make Yuuri something warm…._ Viktor watched as the teenager strode towards him purposefully before shoving the bowl into Viktors hands.

"Move" Yuri said, giving him a slight shove as he crouched down in front of Viktors door. Viktor watched him curiously. "I can push the key out of the lock and then pick it" he explained, pushing a slim iron rod in to the lock of Viktors door. The worrying silence from behind it allowed them to hear the sound of the key thunking to the floor. Viktor watched as Yuuri proceeded to fiddle with the lock.

 _Remind me I need to get another lock….or four. And maybe a deadbolt._ The teenager appeared to be listening for something and Viktor leaned forward eagerly, watching the boys every move. Yuri glared up at him. "You're a pirate and you don't know how to pick a lock? Amateur" he sneered. Viktor raised an eyebrow and then pointedly looked at the lock, just as Yuuri's voice came from the other side of the door again, "It's a….it's a…."

"Open it. Now" he demanded, before addressing the door…or rather the man on the other side of it, clutching the bowl in one hand and resting his other lightly on the wood, "What is it Yuuri?" Silence greeted him again, Yuri elbowed him in the stomach none too gently.

"Personal space" the teen grumbled before resuming his task.

"Yuuuri?" Viktor called again. Refusing to let any sign of panic bleed in to his voice.

 _I am captain of this ship. I am in control._ But his thoughts where racing. They'd just rescued Yuuri….and already something had happened to him. On Viktors watch. _I only just got him…I can't let him die! He might be the only man who doesn't respond to Chris's advances, he might….we might…maybe I'll finally have someone._

Notorious flirt Chris may be, but he actually had a boyfriend. A very good looking one. Viktor was naturally flirtatious, he never had a problem finding a partner. But the more he'd watched the relationship between Chris and his new love develop, the more Viktor had decided….he wanted that. He wanted someone to always be there for him, always on his side. To worry for him…to _love_ him. To comfort him, to take care of him when he needed it. He wanted someone of his own. He was captain of a ship…his crew like family…but he'd started to feel more and more lonely. Then Yuuri had opened his big chocolate eyes and gazed up at him, and Viktor had felt _something_. Something about that man made Viktor want to get to know him….get close to him…made Viktor's protective instincts kick in. Viktor couldn't ignore the fact Yuuri in his arms had felt natural…like he belonged…it had been second nature to comfort him, soothe him.

 _What if he's my soul mate and there's some kind of sea monster in there eating him?_ Viktor shoved away the mental image of Yuuri being chomped on by a tentacled sea creature. "Hurry up!" he growled at teenager levelled him with a glare but Viktor ignored it, and instead made a 'get on with it' gesture with his hands. _Yuuri could be losing a limb, pick up the pace!_ Yuri shot him a murderous look but turned back to the door.

Viktor returned to his worrying. _What if it's not a sea monster? What if it's something worse? What if it's my fault? I didn't leave anything out that was dangerous did I? Everything was in it's proper place….I'm being ridiculous. I would know if someone or..or something was in my room because ….oh no. I forgot…how could I forget…_ realisation washed over Viktor as the door clicked and Yuri pushed it open.

"It's a…" Yuuri tilted his head back and looked up dazedly from his position flat on the floor at Viktor and Yuri.

"Poodle" Viktor finished his sentence. Taking in the sight before him. Yuuri was on the floor, where the dog had clearly knocked him over in her enthusiasm. The poodle was on top of him, her paws resting on Yuuri's shoulders as she licked every inch of Yuuri's face. Yuuri's hands where buried in her fur, scratching and petting.

"She's called Makkachin" Viktor said, watching as Yuuri continued to scratch behind his dogs ears. _He likes dogs….he likes Makka….I think I'm in love._ At the sound of her name, Makkachin perked up immediately, letting out a happy bark before rushing to Viktor and jumping up to give him the same treatment as if Viktor hadn't seen her less than an hour ago. He tended to keep Makkachin in his cabin when they encountered unusual circumstances…like fog. He wanted to make sure she was in a safe place no matter what happened. She was a friendly dog…even to people she shouldn't be. The ship could be taken over and Makka would be all over the enemy and not in a bad way.

"Some fearsome guard dog" he heard a grouchy voice say. _My point exactly._ Viktor sighed in relief, then let out a laugh as he fussed over Makka, making sure to keep the bowl out of her reach. "Good girl Makka, welcoming Yuuri to our ship!" _Nothing says 'I'm not the terrifying murderer the stories say I am' like a poodle…._ Viktor hoped. Makkachin turned her furry head to Yuri, panting at him hopefully.

"Don't even think about it." the teen growled at her. Makkachin cheerfully ignored him and leaped. Viktor heard Yuri shriek before he was buried under Makkachin's furry and very heavy body, promptly having his entire face licked clean. He could faintly hear the teen protesting and could see him struggling but rather than rushing to free him from Makkachin's affections, he merely laughed at the sight.

 _Yuri's more of a cat person...but he still loves it when Makka showers him with affection._ Viktor observed as he noticed one of the teens "flailing" hands had "accidentally" started to scratch Makka behind the ears in his "efforts to get free". Yuri's shouts had dulled down too. No doubt his throat was "too sore" to continue his "pleas for help".

Yuuri stared at the spectacle before him. The poodle merrily licking her owners face, as he scratched behind her ears, one arm hugging her and supporting her as she stood up on her hind legs to reach him, while having the added bonus of keeping a bowl out of her reach. Before rushing the younger boy that had been crouched down and hadn't yet had a chance to stand back up. He winced. _He's so small..he didn't stand a chance._ Yuuri could barely see the boy under the poodle. _Isn't he kind of young to be a pirate?_ he contemplated, but Yuuri's attention was quickly recaptured by Viktor when he did _it_ again. Viktor laughed and his entire face lit up. Yuuri stared, unable to tear his eyes away. His dazed thoughts could only focus on one, vital thing.

 _He has a poodle? What kind of pirate with murderous tendencies has a poodle?_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry it took longer than planned to update, but I've been super busy and I didn't have much time to write! I also had the awkward moment when I came up with another YOI fic idea and I'm debating just writing two at once, but we'll see! I just want to point out that I don't have a beta reader, I pretty much write..read through and check...and then read through and check again before posting, so there's a possibility things might have slipped through because I'm just one person, but hopefully it's fine!_**

Yuuri was so busy watching the poodle and the teenager, and wondering if he should offer to help the boy, that he didn't notice Viktor until a shadow fell over him. He slowly looked up to see the man bending down with his hand held out towards him. Viktor had a reassuring smile on his face, and he could't look less threatening if he tried. Yuuri blinked at him for a moment or two, before gently placing his hand in Viktors outstretched one. Yuuri jolted slightly at the contact. Viktors fingers gently curled around Yuuri's hand, a warm and reassuring presence. _His hand is...warm. I mean...of course it is. He's human...but ...cold blooded pirates aren't supposed to have such warm hands..._ Yuuri trailed off as Viktor gave his hand a slight squeeze. Yuuri could feel the callouses on Viktor's palm and fingers. Most likely from wielding a sword so much, and various other tasks one might find themselves doing to run a ship. Yuuri had a few himself.

With a gentle tug, Viktor helped Yuuri to his feet, but didn't immediately remove his hand. Yuuri found himself glancing up at Viktor, to find the other mans gaze fixed firmly on him. Yuuri swallowed, he didn't know where to look. _But it's going to get weird if I stand here holding his hand just...staring at him. Not that it's difficult to stare at him...he's quite...um...uh..._

"Are you okay?" Viktor asked, breaking the tension Yuuri felt between the two of them. _I need to take this crush and squash it like an insect._ Yuuri glanced back up at Viktor and found himself giving the man a small smile. _Well done Yuuri, superb job._ He mentally berated himself.

"I'm fine" he said quietly, removing his hand from Viktors and starting to dust himself down. More to give himself something to do rather than from any real need. He saw Viktors hand hover in the air for a moment or two before falling back to his side. Yuuri tried desperately to ignore the way his hand had fit _so_ well in Viktors. Tried to banish the memory of how warm the pirates hand had been. The sense of strength he'd gotten from such a gentle grip. _Really, what kind of pirate is so...so...gentle? It's not very piratey to help someone to their feet either...surely a pirate would...would...kick you, or something? I don't know, it's like I've ever met a pirate before but the stories..._

"Sorry about that, Makka gets excited when she meets new people….or friends..or anyone really" Viktor said with an awkward laugh, his hand scratching the back of his neck. Yuuri stared at Viktor, taking in how young and innocent he seemed in that moment. His brain was trying to match up this Viktor with the notorious pirate captain and it was having some trouble. Yuuri smiled, unable to help it and Viktor beamed back at him, Yuuri was momentarily taken aback by the sight. _He's the least piratey pirate I've ever come across...then again, he's the only pirate I've ever come across. Maybe...maybe he is more like the Viktor I imagined...stories aren't true. Stories are mostly fiction...so maybe.._

"I don't mind. I have a poodle myself….of course he's smaller…" Yuuri trailed off, thinking of his precious pet and how much he missed him… _I hope he's okay, I wish I could have brought him with me but after what happened, it's probably best that I didn't._ Yuuri allowed himself to revisit some fond memories of he and his pet. He even opened his mouth to relay one of said memories to Viktor, thinking the pirate might find it amusing. But he stopped short when he remembered what he'd named his beloved dog. At the time...it hadn't seemed like such a bad idea, naming his new pet for a favourite person, it was no different from someone naming a pet after their favourite author really. But now...

Yuuri broke out in a cold sweat. _Oh God...don't ask. Please don't ask. Please, please...don't ask..._

"Really?" Viktor said brightly. "What's it's name?" he asked curiously. _God d_ _amnit._

"uuuh…umm…it's a he...and he's called…." _T_ _hink Yuuri, think! Think of something good…come on…you can't tell him you named a toy poodle after him. Granted when you named said poodle, you never thought you'd have this problem, never thought you'd meet the object of your years long obsession and have to tell him that you named a_ dog _after him...but that's a lesson learned. Don't name your pets after notorious pirates that you have some kind of insane crush on. I won't be doing that again any time soon. Oh_ God. _Why did I think it was a good idea? I mean..it's not a bad name but still...it...it'_ _s just…just weird and wrong and….oh God there has to be a name…any name…_ "He's called…" _wait..wait he won't know Japanese right? He can't do. He's Russian, and he can speak English, but...he would have no need to speak Japanese._ "Vicchan. His name is Vicchan" Yuuri finished finally, blurting the name out before inhaling as much air as he could, as surreptitiously as he could. Apparently he wasn't surreptitious enough.

"I think he got damaged when his ship was attacked" a voice piped up from far closer than it should be, making Yuuri jump.

"What have I told you about scaring guests Yurio?" Viktor sighed. _Guests? They have guests? Does he mean friends or real guests or the kind of guests that find themselves taking a long walk off of a short...plank?_ Yuuri turned, a sense of dread creeping over him, to see a younger boy…a teenager, slouched next to them, short blonde hair framing an angular face, with large green eyes edged with black glaring at him...then at Viktor...then back at him. _So many people to glare at...so little time I suppose._ Yuuri swallowed as the glare once again settled back on him after taking a short detour to Viktor.

The boy was dressed like the others, snug black trousers tucked in to tall black boots, two belts where slung across his hips and a piece of tattered deep red material was tied across his narrow hips too. He was wearing a black shirt, open at the top with a knee length black coat over it all. Fancy gold brocade buttons ran up one side of the coat, the button holes on the other side no less fancy, and the sleeves of it where pushed up to his elbows. Yuuri could see there was a battered piece of blue material tied around one of his wrists. The boy had most of the hair at the front of his face pulled back in to a short pony tail, presumably to keep it out of his eyes, and a black bandana covered his forehead his bangs poking out over the top. Yuuri spotted a glimpse of something gold hanging around the boys neck….a golden cross, it looked like.

"What?" the boy growled at him, interrupting Yuuri's study and making him jump again.

"N-n-nothing! I was just...admiring your..um...uh...bandana. Very...very piratey" Yuuri squeaked in return inwardly cursing himself for showing weakness in front of two supposedly terrifying pirates...and making even more of a fool of himself at the same time. _Admiring his bandana? Idiot!_ "I…did hit my head I think" Yuuri frowned as he touched the cut on his forehead. _It's the only reason why I'd say something so stupid. I mean really, bandana?!_ he inwardly screeched. The teenager narrowed his eyes at him and Yuuri tried to smile at him. He was sure it came out as more of a grimace.

"Yuuri this is…Yurio" Viktor happily introduced the two of them, ignoring the boys glare.

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" The boy shouted. "I am YURI" the boy scowled at his captain, something Viktor appeared to be immune to. Yuuri envied him.

"Hello.." Yuuri said uncertainly, as the boy turned to glare at him briefly, before his entire expression changed and he cocked his head to the side. "Yuuri…..I've heard that name before, and you look…"

"Of course you've heard the name Yurio, it's your name too" Viktor smirked. Yurio gave his captain a withering glare. Viktors smirk didn't move an inch.

"That's not what I mean." Yurio growled. "Have we met before?" he asked Yuuri directly. Yuuri wracked his brain to recall if he'd ever encountered an angry young pirate before. _I think I'd remember meeting someone_ _this angry and...sc-sc-...no I can't. I need to keep some shred of my dignity._

"Um….no. I don't think so. I've never uh…met a pirate before." Yuuri stammered. "Um…my parents…own a hot spring, it's in a small….tiny town…..you've probably never even heard of it. Not many people have." Yuuri said, but it came out more like a question. The awkward chuckle probably didn't help much either. _It's not exactly a lie. We own a few hot springs….it's kind of a business of sorts..you could say…but, there's no way I've met this boy before. I'd have definitely remembered meeting a feral teenage pirate…not that I've ever been in a position to meet pirates before…they're not exactly welcome at balls and dinners and…._

"Ew. Why would you want to bathe with other people?" the teen wrinkled his nose, before seeming to drop the matter, as he turned back to face his captain. Yuuri breathed a small sigh of relief to have the teenagers focus no longer on him, and back on Viktor. _I don't know whether he's just used to it, or whether he's just not bothered because Yurio isn't a threat to him. But as long as the attention is off of me, I don't really care._ He watched as Yurio snatched a bowl out of Viktors hands that Yuuri hadn't even noticed he was holding, before shoving it at Yuuri himself. Yuuri stared down at the bowl dumbly.

"I made this for you. Eat it." the boy said, holding the bowl out insistently. Yuuri hesitated, his hand hovering near to it but reluctant to actually take it from the teenager. "Eat!" Yurio barked at him.

"Don't worry, Yurio's actually quite good at cooking, I'm sure it's fine" Viktor said encouragingly. Yuuri grabbed for the bowl, managing to get his hands on it moments before the teenager dropped it in order to lunge at Viktor, who merely laughed at the teen's attempts to get to him, but being blocked by Makkachin who assumed they where playing some sort of game and kept getting in the way. Yurio didn't seem to want to hurt the dog because he made no move to forcibly move her out of the way, and didn't even shout at her to move, although he did seem to be trying to convince the dog to attack her owner. The poor thing just licked Yurio's face and panted happily at him while Viktor cackled in the background. Yuuri tore his eyes away from the scene and looked down in to the bowl. It looked like beef stew…and it did smell good. Yuuri shivered as he reached for the spoon sticking out of the bowl. With everything going on…he hadn't realised that his clothes hadn't completely dried yet and the breeze had seen fit to remind him of that fact.

"Hey Viktor, why don't you make yourself useful and get him some dry clothes huh?" the teenager barked at his captain, eyeing Yuuri. Yuuri chose to focus on the bowl that was warming his hands, ignoring Viktors sound of dismay, and dash in to his cabin. He took a tentative bite of the food, closing his eyes as the warmth flooded his mouth. _It's...it's actually really good..._

"So good" he mumbled without thinking, savouring the taste. He reached for another spoonful, and reminded himself that it was bad manners to shovel it in as fast as he could. Yuuri had been so lost in the food that he'd lost track of Yurio, he glanced up quickly, hoping the teenager had followed his captain. He immediately spotted Yurio, right where he'd last seen him, with a faint blush across his cheeks, and a small smile gracing his face. _He looks completely different. I'd say innocent if I didn't know what came out of his mouth._ Yuuri smiled tentatively back at him, worried the teenager was going to snap at him again.

"My grandpa taught me" the boy said proudly and with no prompting, Yuuri felt his smile widen at the boys happy pride in himself. _You're not quite what you seem, are you Yurio? No...Yuri. I'd be grumpy if I'd been given a silly nickname too._ Yuuri thought to himself, studying the teenager in his more relaxed state. "I made lots more, eat as much as you want" Yuri insisted.

"Thank you Yuri" Yuuri said earnestly, causing the boy to flush some more before turning away to search for his captain. Yuuri smiled again before diving back in to his meal, slowly following behind Yuri as he ate. As they entered the cabin, Yuuri's gaze found Viktor, who was busy rummaging in one of the clothes chests and wasn't paying attention to the two of them…until Yuri shouted at him.

"How can it be so hard to find one shirt? You have hundreds!" the boy screeched, noticing Viktor had still failed to locate one. Viktor jumped, more out of the close proximity of the loud shout than any surprise. It had been right in his ear, near enough. Viktor sighed and Yuuri was fairly certain he'd seen Viktor roll his eyes heavenward. He hid his smile with another mouthful of food. _They're pirates Yuuri, not an amusing show to go with your dinner._

"Calm down Yurio. I found a shirt, I just can't find anything else that will fit him." Viktor straightened back up and held a white shirt out to Yuuri. "This should fit you, it's one of my old shirts, it might be a little big but it shouldn't be a problem. I need to go and see if the rest of my crew have anything else for you to wear." Viktor looked Yuuri up and down, causing a hot, red blush to flame across his face. _Get ahold of yourself Yuuri! He's just gauging your measurements. He probably does it a lot when he's robbing people and trying to decide if it's worth stealing the clothes from their backs._ "Any coats or pants I have wouldn't fit you properly, I need to find some boots too…" Viktor trailed off consideringly, one finger tapping his chin.

"Thank you" Yuuri said, reaching for the shirt with his free hand. His hand brushed Viktors and Yuuri felt _that_ again. Yuuri swallowed before jerking his hand back, the shirt clutched tightly in his grasp. Viktor smiled at him, giving him a wink to let him know his reaction hadn't gone unnoticed. Yuuri immediately looked at his feet, unable to meet the mans gaze any longer. _Murderous pirate…squash it like an insect…get a hold of yourself Yuuri! And even if he isn't….I still need to calm down and stop acting like a blushing maid. I don't have time for...for...any of that. I need to focus on getting back home._

"I'll be right back" Viktor was saying as Yuuri tuned back in to his surroundings. Yuuri's head jerked up, glancing between Viktor and Yuri, who's ever present scowl was back in place. _No...no...no don't leave...Yuri has his scary face back on..you can't leave me alone with him!_ Viktor must have seen the mild panic in his expression that he failed to hide, because as he passed Yuuri he paused and leaned down to whisper.

"Yuri's not as scary as he seems" Viktor promised him. "He just has a hard time showing he cares" _Well..that fits I suppose._ Yuuri briefly thought back to moments earlier, before he glanced at Yuri to find the teenager eyeing him, a strangely vulnerable look in his eyes. He summoned a small smile for the teenager who seemed to relax a little at the gesture. Yuuri turned his attention back to Viktor and nodded to show that he'd heard what he said...and that he understood. Because he did. _A pirate ships no place to be vulnerable...to care about people or things. He probably acts like he does to protect himself, even I can see that and I only just got here...well...it did take me a moment or two but..that's not the point! I understand. It doesn't make his scowl any less terrifying though..._

"Look after Yuuri, Yurio" Viktor sang as he exited his cabin, Makkachin bounding along behind him.

"Whatever" The boy grumbled crossing his arms and sitting straight down on the edge of Viktors bed. "Sit down before you fall down" the boy barked at him. Yuuri perched on one of the chairs, clutching the empty bowl and Viktors shirt in his hands. Silence reigned in the cabin. The only sound the slap of the waves hitting the hull. _This is...awkward._ Yuuri wasn't sure what to say to the boy, but the silence was becoming more uncomfortable by the minute. He started to mentally run through a list of possible conversation starters, but his usual options wouldn't suit his current situation. _"That's a nice jacket, who's your tailor?" isn't quite appropriate. "Is 'yo ho' a standard phrase of pirate language or was the song just making it up?" no, don't be ridiculous Yuuri. Hmm..."You're not as murderous a bunch as I thought you would be..mostly, are you feeling quite alright?" No, don't give him ideas._

Yuuri looked up as he heard a noise, to see Yuri shifting around, nervously, if Yuuri wasn't mistaken. It looked like he wanted to say something but was struggling to voice it. Yuuri watched curiously as the teen, who'd seemed so fearless and bold moments before, suddenly became uncertain...working up the courage to ask him something. Yuuri finally set the bowl down on the table, but couldn't stop himself from fiddling with it while he waited. Viktors shirt, draped across his legs. He glanced to the side at the map resting on the table, trying to work out where they where headed, but it wasn't long before his eye was caught by one of the four daggers pinning it to the table. It was ornate, a big red gem glinting at him from the hilt. It was also driven hard in to the table, with enough force that the dagger had sunk a few inches in to the thick wood of the table. _That's definitely going to leave a mark…..such a shame, it really is a nice table…._ Yuuri thought idly, trying not to imagine that same dagger being driven in to someone with the same force. _He must be quite strong….he looked strong, and his hands…_ Yuuri's thoughts where interrupted by Yuri clearing his throat. _That's probably for the best._

Yuuri looked up at him cautiously. Yuuri was taken aback by what he saw. The teenager was focused on him, his face resolute. Determined. Yuri looked him straight in the eyes.

"I need to ask you a question. You need to tell me..." the teenager took a deep breath, glancing away. "The ship you saw….the one that attacked you. I need you to describe it to me." the boy met Yuuri's eyes. "Please" he added, quietly. Yuuri held the boys gaze, startled by the sincerity and vulnerability openly on display. It didn't lessen his foreboding feeling.

* * *

Viktor strolled out of his cabin with Makkachin loyally trailing behind him. He wasn't sure what it was about that man but Viktor found himself wanting to be close to him..to get to know him. He didn't want Yuuri to be scared of him. He'd cultivated his terrifying reputation for a long while, making sure the world knew him as a pirate that shouldn't be crossed. It was the only way to survive and keep his crew safe. But he wanted Yuuri to know the real him….to see past that. He'd seen the way the man had reacted to his name and he didn't want Yuuri to be scared of him. Viktor reached down to give Makkachin a scratch behind the ears.

"Good girl Makka, there's no earthly way he can see me as a terrifying pirate captain now that he's watched you licking me. I was the picture of innocence" he said to her, smugly. Viktor lost himself in the memories of the feel of Yuuri's hand in his. _It felt like it belonged._ Viktor sighed before shaking his head. _I'm being ridiculous, I barely know the man and here I am mooning over his_ hand _. Like a teenager._ Viktor was still mortified that he'd let Yuuri stand there in wet clothes without even a thought, then again… _he does wear a wet shirt rather well, rather a shame to make him wear anything else…but there is his health to consider._

Viktor had found a shirt that might fit, an old one he hadn't worn in years, but there was nothing else of his that would fit Yuuri. Viktor was taller and broader than him, and he wanted Yuuri to be comfortable. He would have to go to Chris and Georgi…and the store of clothes they had from various ships they'd robbed. For some reason Chris always had to rifle through the clothes of their victims and take anything that caught his eye…even if he himself couldn't fit in it. He even ignored anything shiny, or gold. It baffled Viktor. As such, Chris had a collection of clothes building up in what looked to be Yurio's size…it was a matter of time before the teen found himself cornered and accepting the role of Chris's Living Doll. Chris was always crowing about how 'delicate' and 'angelic' the teenager was, the 'perfect model'.

As his thoughts drifted towards Yurio, Viktor couldn't help but wonder at the teenager. _He's so prickly, he doesn't usually take well to new people but for some reason he's taken a shine to Yuuri. Making sure he ate a hot meal….reminding me that he needed dry clothes…of course, we all know Yuri cares in his own way but that's towards crew he's known for a while. That he feels comfortable with...safe with. I wonder….then again, Yuuri is so…so….so hard not to like. So innocent and kind._ Viktor groaned and dropped his head in to his hands. _Once I get back I'm going to have to tell him…tell him what Yuuri said….tell him about Otabek. He's not going to like it. I don't want to hurt him but….he's going to have to find out eventually._ It was as that thought was crossing his mind that another struck him and Viktor jerked his head up and came to an abrupt stop.

"Yuuri. Makka we left Yuuri alone with Yurio…." Viktor shuddered. _He'll ask him questions, about the ship…..he'll downright interrogate him. There's not much in my cabin that he can use to torture the answers out of him but…there is a wall of knives, guns and swords. Pointy things. Painful things._ "Oh this isn't good. Hurry Makka!" Viktor instructed his poodle as he quickened his pace, rushing towards Chris and Georgi. Makka merrily chasing after him.

"CHRIS! I need clothes! Now!" Viktor demanded as he reached his first mate, panting slightly. Chris, who'd been standing at the railing of the quarterdeck with his arms arms folded, surveying the rest of the crew, spun to face him. A look of pure joy lighting up his face. It was the most terrifying thing Viktor had seen in his life to date.

"Ah Viktor, I've been waiting for this day. Who knew a half drowned, very good looking man was all it would take to make you realise you're in desperate need of a makeover. Yes the all black look is very roguish, but you need a flare of colour, don't you think Georgi?"

"Don't drag me in to this" the other man snorted from his place behind the wheel, before eyeing Viktor up. "Although…"

"Not for me" Viktor flapped his hand at the two of them, "Yuuri needs dry clothes. I have a shirt that he can wear, but I need pants, boots and a jacket. None of mine will fit him, they'll be too big." Chris sighed in disappointment. _The day I ask you for a makeover is the day I lose my senses completely._ Viktor thought, irritably. _Besides...black goes with everything and it's very slimming._ Viktor thought with a huff.

"I'll see what I can find" Chris said with a sigh, turning to trudge towards the steps to the main deck.

"QUICKLY! It's a matter of life and death!" Viktor said, pushing Chris from behind in an attempt to get him to move faster.

"Don't be so overdramatic Viktor" Chris rolled his eyes, leaning backwards and putting his weight on to Viktors hands, making it harder for his Captain to shove him.

"Where's Yurio?" Georgi enquired as he motioned for Mila to take over, eyes darting around the deck. Chris came to a stop to look around too.

"He's Yuuri sitting" Viktor said, pushing Chris by the shoulders again to make him walk. "Now do you see the urgency?" he said, exasperated. With no further prompting Chris hurried in the direction of his clothing stash. "You too Georgi! We don't have a moment to spare."

"Why would I want to help a pirate?" he sneered. _I really don't have time for this._

"Do it now, or I'll put you in the brig" Viktor threatened darkly.

"Would you really?" Georgi asked hopefully. Viktor threw his hands up in the air.

"That's it, I'm leaving you at the next port. I swear I'll do it this time." Georgi scowled, before sloping after Chris. _I'll wait right here._ Viktor thought as he watched Chris and Georgi move across the deck. Shooting a smile at Mila. _There's no sense in me hovering over them and hurrying them along. I need to remain calm. Collected. Like the Captain I am._ Viktor tapped his foot impatiently for a moment or two, before hurrying down the steps and after Chris, hoping to speed the other man up. _It'll be faster with three of us anyway._ He told himself.

As it turned out, Viktor wouldn't have to worry about breaking the news to Yuri.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: *tentatively* heeeeeyyy guys! I'm so, SO sorry it's taken me so long to update! I meant to update a couple of weeks ago, you know...on time, but I got super busy with work, and then some things happened and I was feeling quite down. I wanted to write but I just couldn't seem to find the time or be in the right frame of mind and I didn't want to force myself to write and end up posting a crappy chapter! That being said, after such a long wait, I'm hoping this chapter isn't disappointing!_**

Yuuri looked in to bright green eyes, riddled with emotion that he was trying very hard to conceal since his initial outburst. _For some reason this is really important to him. I wonder why?_ Yuuri thought to himself as he frowned in thought, casting his mind back past the hazy attack to the moment he first saw the ship appearing through the gloom. The memory formed in his mind, vivid, forever etched in to his mind. He remembered a split second spent in pure disbelief, his brain unable to comprehend exactly what it was he was seeing. He remembered his breath catching...Yuuri pushed his emotions to the side and focused on the mental image of the ship. Refusing to let the remembrance of his fear overwhelm him. Yuuri wasn't sure why the teenager wanted to know, but he didn't want to let him down. He'd been kind to him...sort of. In his own way. Yuuri narrowed his eyes.

"Well…it was coming out of the fog, I got a fairly good look at it before I was knocked out or…or whatever happened." Yuuri subconsciously touched the back of his head while Yurio nodded encouragingly at him. "It was a galleon and it had…it had black sails."

"What about the flag? Did you see the flag?" Yurio asked desperately, leaning forward. Hands clenched in to white knuckled fists on his knees, as if to stop himself from grabbing him, shaking him.

"Yes…" Yuuri said slowly. The image crystallising in his mind. "It was black, with just a white skull on it" Yuuri shuddered at the memory, the skull had practically been leering at them. _You're done for._ It had seemed to jeer. Yuuri remembered the feeling of his heart dropping down to his stomach. He'd forgotten how to breathe in that one moment, his body going cold all over. Yuuri came back to himself as he noticed the silence in the cabin. He turned to Yuri, eyebrows scrunching together as he noticed the boys reaction. Yuri had sunk back in to his seat and looked dejected...defeated. The expression didn't fit with the teenager, and Yuuri felt a stab of concern. He hadn't known Yuri long but he felt the boys current expression was...unusual for him. "Why does it matter?" Yuuri asked curiously. Cautiously. He didn't want to prod too far.

"Because it sounds like Leroy's ship, and if it _is_ Leroys ship then _he's_ somewhere he shouldn't be" the blonde mumbled, bringing a hand up to rub at his forehead briefly, obscuring Yuuri's view of his face. Yuri's words shook something lose in Yuuri's memory and he sat up straighter.

"Oh…I remember…I remember our Captain saying it was him…Leroy I mean. I guess he saw him through his spyglass, I don't know I didn't…I didn't ask." Everything had seemed to slow down after he'd spotted the ship...and then speed up when he'd realised what it meant. His brain had been a jumbled mess, unable to form a coherent thought other than _fight, run, fight, run._ He'd been more focused on surviving the encounter than asking about how to correctly identify a pirate. "Or think to….I…" Yuuri trailed off as he saw the other boy pale at the confirmation and look down at his feet, his hand falling to his side. "That means….you guys are going to have to go after him right? He was in your territory...you have to respond right? Viktor can't just...ignore it?" Yuuri remembered the sailors talking at the last port he'd been docked at. The stories...rumours. Leroy attacking Yuuri's ship..it was a challenge. He swallowed. "A pirate war?" Yuuri questioned cautiously. _I don't blame him if he doesn't want to fight…_

"Yes. But that's not it" the boy said in a suspiciously thick voice. Eyes still fixed on the floor. He'd started to fiddle with his hands. "My friend….my _only_ friend. He promised me….he promised." the teen said quietly before taking a breath. "And he lied." the teenager finished viciously. Practically snarling. Yuuri wanted to make the boy feel better, but he wasn't quite sure how to. _Guess we'd better talk this out...pirates need therapy too obviously._

"Maybe….maybe he couldn't help it? Sometimes we don't really have a choice…"

"No!" Yuri cut him off. "He's Leroy's first mate. He said Leroy was just trying to prove himself, that's why he kept attacking in our territory. Viktor let it go. It wouldn't be the first time a new Captain had tried the same thing and he has better things to do than eliminate them all, they usually run away like scared dogs once Viktor confronts them anyway. So after Viktor put Leroy in his place, he let it go. Let them go. Otabek said he'd reign in Leroy, so that we wouldn't…so that we wouldn't be in this position. Having to fight each other…choose between our crew's..our families and our..our friendship. He promised. He _promised."_ Yuri didn't seem to be able to stop talking, the words pouring out of him. His voice hardened. "I forgave him when he abandoned me too, like everyone does. He had to, I know he did, I _understood._ I forgave him and he promised he wouldn't do it again…promised he wouldn't hurt me again. But he _lied."_ Yuuri watched as the teenager picked up an errant dagger and rammed it down in to the table in one swift, smooth move, hard enough to make everything on the table rattle, spearing an island on the map in the process.

 _Oh…so that's how they do that…if that wasn't so terrifying it would probably be a little bit impressive…._ "Now…now he's made his decision. Made his choice. He chooses that _idiot_ he calls a Captain." Yuri sneered. "He's…he's abandoning me again." Yuri sank back in to his seat on the edge of Viktors bed. Yuuri tactfully chose to ignore the quaver in the boys voice and what distinctly sounded like he might be crying. He didn't think the teenager would appreciate it and he didn't fancy seeing Yuri's knife skills turned on him. He had used an impressive amount of force on the table and he didn't want to see what that kind of force could do to a person. _I'd rather keep my blood in my body, from now on._ He cautiously approached the boy, slowly taking a seat next to him. Close but not too close. When the teenager didn't react at all, Yuuri carefully brought his hand up and patted the boy gingerly on the back.

"Maybe there's an explanation? It sounds like you've been through a lot…." Yuuri began awkwardly. The teenager looked up at him, green eyes red and suspiciously watery. "Do you…do you want to talk about it?" Yuuri asked uncertainly. _I'm in a pirate captains cabin…with a teenage boy turned pirate who's vicious, yet seems to be crying because his friend lied. Isn't that a daily activity for pirates? Lying and backstabbing? Betrayal should be a daily occurrence surely?_ Yuuri ignored the sniffle that came from the teenager next to him. He didn't think Yuri was going to take him up on his offer, the boy had obviously been holding a lot in. But Yuuri was a stranger, and he didn't expect the teen to open up to someone he'd just met. No matter how badly he needed to talk things out. Yuuri was mulling over just how surreal his current situation was and had to fight not to jump when the boy spoke.

"My father, he died." Yurio said shortly. Emotionless. "My mother abandoned me. She left me with my grandpa because..because I missed papa too much. I cried. She didn't like it when I cried. She said it scared off her new… _friends_." Yuri sneered at the word. "She wanted to remarry, have someone to take care of her…she said she couldn't do that with me constantly crying about my papa. But what she really meant was that none of her _suitors_ wanted a child hanging around. So she left me with grandpa. Otabek had been my friend before…he was there when papa died and he found me again when I was living with grandpa. I didn't mind living with grandpa…he reminded me of papa…he cared… _cares_ about me. That's why I left, I needed money to take care of him, this was the only job I could get that would pay enough. I send all the money back to grandpa, he doesn't know where it comes from. So he doesn't have to worry." Yuuri could hear the warmth that had crept in to Yuri's voice as he talked about his grandpa, it was obvious he was the only family he had left that he truly cared about. _He loves his grandpa dearly._ Yuuri felt sad...sad at how Yuri's mother had treated him...sad that he had to be apart from the grandpa he cared about so much..had to hide what he was doing from him. That he had to take on such a life to take care of his grandpa. But before Yuuri could dwell on it, the teenager pressed on.

"Otabek stayed for a little while, the only person left for me to count on, to trust, but then he left. He abandoned me too. Turned out he became a pirate, he never came back. He said he couldn't, that at first he couldn't get away because he was trying to work his way up the ranks and couldn't deviate from that for a second. Then he said it was too risky to come and visit. When we met again, it was five years later and his new captain, Leroy had been infringing one step too far. We where close to a fight then, but Viktor gave Leroy one more chance and Leroy promised he was done, that he'd stick to his own territory. Otabek promised he'd make sure Leroy stuck to it. He _promised_. Evidently his promises mean _nothing_." Yuri spat. "The crew…they're like…they're…" _My family._ Yuuri heard the unspoken words. "He promised. He promised to help protect them by making sure Leroy stuck to the terms of his agreement with Viktor. But he lied to me. I never thought he'd..." Yuri trailed off, swallowing briefly before finally looking at Yuuri. "Now Leroys attacking again and Viktor can't let it go this time. He'll have to retaliate or every pirate out there will come for us. Viktor should have killed Leroy the first time. He's such a baby" the teeanger spat out with a derisive snort. _Who knew someone who looked so...angelic, could be quite so bloodthirsty._

Yuuri stared, stunned. _Viktor…a baby….let someone live?_ It didn't make sense. This image of Viktor didn't line up with the one from the stories and the Wanted poster, the Viktor that ruthlessly cut down anyone that stood in his way. Anyone that threatened him...challenged him, without any hesitation. That revelled in snuffing out a life. _An upstart Captain to slaughter? Must be Tuesday, hand me my sword._ This Viktor seemed almost like the Viktor of his imagination. The Viktor he thought he caught glimpses of here and there. But that would be impossible, Viktor wouldn't be able to strike such fear in to his fellow Captains if he was that Viktor. _I guess….pirates have a code for dealing with each other. Handling their squabbles. They have their own territories after all, it's all very civilised….that's got to be it. If it was anyone else Viktor probably would have killed them right out, but Leroy is a Captain so he had to follow whatever rules they have in place._

Satisfied with his mental explanation, Yuuri focused back on the teenager. Pausing briefly to consider what he wanted to say next. "Why don't you ask him? You can get a message to him, surely?" Yuuri probed.

"He's my oldest friend. My only friend for such a long time but after he abandoned me…." the teenager caught Yuuri's eye and suddenly seemed to realise where he was and who he was talking to. Whatever spell he'd been under that had allowed him to open up to Yuuri was broken. "I just stopped trusting him okay? We didn't see each other for a long time. People change. And then he's suddenly a pirate. If I write to him, if he even bothers to reply, how would I know whether he's lying unless I look him in the eye? But the answer seems pretty obvious now, don't you think? I'll deal with it. He abandoned me, I forgave that. But lying to me? I can't forgive that. I hate liars. Everyone always lied to me. Guess I'll have to defend Viktor and his stupid reputation" the teenager started to grumble, back to his usual bristly self.

Yuuri wasn't sure what came over him, some dark power? Guilt that he too was lying to him? A latent death wish perhaps? But he instinctively threw his arms around the boy in an impromptu hug, squeezing tightly. "Oh Yuri" he murmured. He felt for the boy, he really did.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, GET OFF OF ME" the teenager shrieked, futilely pushing at Yuuri's arms, although Yuuri felt the boy relax minutely. And he wasn't pushing all that hard Yuuri noted. Yuri could have broken the hold if he'd really wanted to. He was sure he imagined the brief surprised look on the other boys face, after all..he'd had a father and grandpa that loved him, even if his mother had seen him only as a nuisance she must have held her son before. Yuuri allowed Yuri to swat him away and silence descended on the cabin, it was almost stifling after all the words that been spilled. After a few moments, Yuri broke the silence.

"You're all wet and gross. Change your shirt already" the teenager grumbled, and Yuuri remembered the shirt he'd been given. _Viktor's_ shirt. _Don't be weird Yuuri…it's just a shirt. Nothing to get silly about. Just a shirt...that he's worn…that's…been on him….but it's been washed and…and…it's just a regular shirt. Like any other shirt. No need to get worked up about it. I mean…it's white….no-one murders anyone in a white shirt because that would be stupid…red…or black…those would be suitable…murder shirts. Right?_ Yuuri made his way back to the table and picked up the shirt he'd abandoned on it, along with the bowl he'd been clutching. He held the shirt up. _It's probably going to be a little bit big..he has broader shoulders than I do…but it'll work. And….pirates don't murder in white…I hope._ Yuuri sighed and started to peel off his destroyed and waterlogged shirt, while Yurio wandered over to Viktors wall of weapons. Yuuri sadly discarded the shirt in a pile by the door, it had been one of his favourites, and pulled the dry one on quickly. _Warm and dry at last…or at least half of me is._ Yuuri plucked at the shirt and inhaled...then immediately wished he hadn't. _It smells….so good…warm and rich. Like cinnamon and vanilla…and not like blood and death, shockingly enough._

"Are you done smelling Viktor yet?" a voice asked from over by the wall. Yuuri jumped and whirled to face him, his hands falling to his sides.

"I wasn't! I was just…uh…breathing in the air..." Yuuri flushed, aware he sounded like a complete idiot. Yuri just shrugged. "I really wasn't, I was just…surprised….the stories…" Yuuri babbled.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear" Yurio said, casually, his gaze running over a particularly sharp, dangerous looking dagger, his finger tracing the blade carefully. Yuuri watched as the teenager…fondled the blade. _That...is so creepy._ He turned away to adjust the shirt again, and when he looked back up Yurio was right in front of him. Yuuri jumped at the sudden closeness of the boy who'd just fondled a dagger like it was his lover.

"Thank you. For talking to me." the teenager said softly. Yuuri blinked in surprise.

"You're uh…you're welcome." Yuuri said awkwadly, trying to take a step back but Yuri followed him, a dangerous glint entering his eyes. Yuuri resisted the urge to shudder. _He can probably smell fear...he'll attack. Like a wolf picking off a sheep._ The next thing Yuuri knew, there was a very sharp, very nasty looking dagger pointed in his direction. _Yuri's...friend._ He thought dumbly as he eyed the familiar way the boy held the dagger. Casual...and yet very threatening.

"If you ever tell anyone about it….anything I said, anything I…I did." vulnerability flashed across his face briefly, before Yuri murdered it and hardened his gaze. "Then I'll kill you" the teenager spat. Yuuri nodded his head briskly, his hands up placatingly.

"O-o-of course. My lips are sealed." he stuttered.

"Good. Because if not…." the teenager brought the dagger up and pretended to draw it across his throat. "I'll run you through, let you bleed out, slowly to death, gasping for air and then cut your throat to end your suffering and throw you overboard for the sharks" Yuuri paled but before he could respond they where interrupted by a familiar voice.

"I've…I've got clothes for you Yuuri!" A voice panted, suspiciously out of breath. Almost like he'd been running. But Viktor didn't seem the running sort, so he must be imagining things. Yuuri slowly turned around with wide eyes to see Viktor standing there, clutching a bundle of clothes. Viktor glanced between the two of them. "What did I miss?" he said, nearly managing to sound casual.

"Viktor, you forgot the boots" another voice sounded, before the man Yuuri remembered was called Chris came in to view, blocking out the light from the door. Chris took in the scene with one glance before sighing deeply and giving Yuri a stern look.

"Yurio I know you have trouble with expressing your feelings, but how many times do I have to tell you that threatening someone with a sharp implement isn't foreplay" the teenager spluttered, his cheeks turning bright red. _Please don't antagonise him when he's got a dagger too close to me for comfort._

"I-I-I SHUT UP CHRIS. I wasn't. It's not….at least I don't grope people!" the boy shot back. Viktor groaned.

"Yurio tell me you didn't" The teenager scowled and folded his arms, miraculously managing not to stab himself with the dagger he was still holding. He started to tap the flat of the dagger against his folded arms. _No-one should be that comfortable with a blade._ Yuuri thought, eyeing it.

"Only a little bit" he grumbled.

"Yuri Plisetsky we don't threaten guests!" Viktor reprimanded. "How many times do I have to tell you, that's not how you make friends" The teenager rolled his eyes in response, completely unconcerned by his scolding, before offering the dagger to Yuuri, hilt first with a neat flip.

"Here, you might want this in case Chris gets too handsy again or…whatever" Yuuri looked at the boy to see a surprisingly sincere look in his eyes. _Having a weapon…a way to defend myself would make me feel safer. I have nothing. This is…this is something. Security...and I might need if I can get off of this ship._

"Thank you" Yuuri said, accepting it gingerly and turning it over in his hands. Making sure not to knick himself on the sharp blade. Viktor approached him with his bundle.

"These should fit you well enough. The jacket and boots are Chris's and the pants belong to Georgi" Viktor said, placing the bundle on the table. Yuuri glanced up at Chris.

"Thank you" he said sincerely and the man nodded in response, a bright smile on his face.

"I do love sharing clothes with...friends" he said, the innuendo clear in his voice, even before he gave Yuuri a slow wink. Viktor gave a world weary sigh.

"Get changed quickly, we'll be having a crew meeting as soon as Chris and I round everyone up" Viktor said authoritatively.

"I assume this is about the fact that Leroy was the one who attacked that ship." Viktor looked questioningly at Yuri. "Yuuri told me. He said he saw the flag. That his captain said it was Leroy….probably saw him through his spyglass. Either way...we have confirmation" Yuri said defiantly. Daring Viktor to pity him. Viktor closed his eyes. _I was too late. I should have been the one to tell him._ Viktor roughed a hand through his hair.

"Yuri-" Viktor started but was cut off.

"I don't care. It's fine." the teenager said briskly but he wouldn't meet Viktors gaze.

Viktor watched as Yuuri reached out and tentatively patted the boys arm…and Yuri let him, a gesture only seen because Viktor was standing in the right place. He felt a stab of jealousy. _How can he have bonded with Yurio!? He was threatening him with a dagger when I walked in? Why does that make them…them…friends…or..or….whatever they are. Yurio is incapable of making friends. He scares them away. Maybe if I…no. Don't be stupid. You're more evolved than Yurio. You are an adult. A fearsome pirate Captain._ Viktor thought, rallying himself.

Although it was curious that Yurio had warmed to the man so quickly. Yes he'd been threatening Yuuri when he walked in but…there wasn't any real heat behind it, Viktor knew Yuri well enough to know that. It was signature Yuri when his defence mechanisms kicked in. Hide all emotions behind a wall of surly threats that he didn't mean and wouldn't follow through on. The teenager hadn't been serious, and he'd offered Yuuri some way to protect himself…to make him feel safe again after what had happened to him. Being amongst pirates after being attacked by some must be worrying. Yurio had picked up on that, in a surprisingly perceptive way. The two appeared to have bonded but over what or why Viktor had no idea and he knew he wouldn't get an answer. He just knew that he was jealous because in the short space of time he'd known Yuuri, Yuuri had made sure to keep his distance from Viktor. Running from him. Locking himself away. And when Viktor had handed over the clothes, Yuuri had stepped back ever so slightly so they wouldn't brush against each other again. It had stung. Viktor turned his gaze to Yuri, carefully studying him. The teenager most certainly wasn't fine, but he appeared to be dealing with it. Mentally locking it away in a box never to be opened. Viktor would try and talk to him later, though he knew he wouldn't get very far.

Yuuri sorted through the pile of clothing. His feet where bare, and he'd been provided with a pair of thick socks to go with the boots. The pants looked like they might fit, and the coat looked like it would have room for him to breathe, it wouldn't be as snug on him as it no doubt was on Chris, thankfully. The man seemed to favour his clothing being close fitting. His ribs where protesting at all the motion he'd put them through so soon after receiving such a rough knock, and he didn't think he could wear anything too tight anyway. Thinking about his aches and pains brought his smarting forehead to his attention, and he brought his hand up to it, feeling the cut there. It seemed to be closing, the blood dry and tacky. _Just superficial, I guess._

"Make yourself useful and get the medical kit" Yurio barked at Chris, who'd been watching Yuuri's motions like a hawk.

"Aw but I want to watch" Chris said, mischievously as Yuuri started to reach for the ties on his pants. He stopped immediately, his face heating up as he remembered his audience. His hands fluttered nervously, not sure where to put them. Yurio grabbed Chris by the arm and started to haul him out of the door with an impressive display of strength for someone much smaller than the rather large, older man.

"NOW. Or I'll tell Stefan" Yuri threatened darkly. Yuuri heard Chris give what he was sure was a purposefully over the top gasp.

"You wouldn't" Chris said, hand on his heart, before chuckling. "We'll get everyone together Viktor" he called over his shoulder, allowing Yuri to pull him along. Viktor smiled fondly after the two of them, gathering himself before turning to face Yuuri.

"I'll be just outside, okay?" he asked softly. "I'll make sure no-one bothers you." Yuuri stared in to his clear blue eyes, unable to look away, before forcing himself to react. He nodded slowly, attempting to smile. Viktor smiled at him briefly, the sight warming Yuuri, before he turned and followed after his crew members, closing the door softly behind him. Yuuri blew out a breath.

 _Oh God, I need to get a grip. I need to get off of this ship as soon as possible before they find out who I really am…preferably before the big pirate battle…and before I end up getting too attached to this ships captain. Sure he doesn't seem at all like the stories say so far…but that could all change. Maybe it's an act…maybe it's not. He didn't get this far by being soft and cuddly. But if they find out I'm a noble I become a lot more valuable to them and they probably won't be so hospitable. I'll be spending quality time in the brig, getting acquainted with the ships rats. Even if…even if he….and I…and we….he's Viktor Nikiforov. Notorious pirate captain…doer of daring deeds. And I'm just…me. He would never…agh. Stop being ridiculous Yuuri! I can't let myself get close to him. I can't._


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry it's taken so long to upload. A family member has been diagnosed with cancer and I've been dealing with all of that and there's been family over and everything and it takes me a while to write each chapter and edit and I just haven't had the time! I'm really so sorry, I meant to update weeks ago!**_

Once he'd composed himself, deep breathing might have been involved, Yuuri finished changing in to his new, dry clothes and spotted a washing hamper to dump his old ones in. He was surprised pirates had such a thing as a washing bin, he couldn't imagine Viktor or Yuri...or even Chris doing laundry. He supposed he probably wouldn't be wearing them again anyway. They where a bit charred….and there where more holes than material at this stage but perhaps they could be used for rags. With that done, and his composure restored, he slowly opened the door to the cabin, peeking out beyond it.

"Ah there you are! I thought I'd have to come in and drag you out" a teasing voice sounded from his right, Yuuri jumped and spun towards the voice. Viktor was leaning casually against the front of his cabin, arms crossed in front of him and surveying the deck. Looking more impressive than he had any right to. The deck had become much busier as various other members of the crew had appeared on deck ready for the meeting. Yuuri found himself involuntarily swallowing as he took in the sight of so many pirates.

"Oh um…I was just…" Yuuri stammered at Viktor. Viktor smiled at him, squeezing his arm gently.

"Don't worry, I understand. It's a lot to take in…everything that's happened...and all of this" he said comfortingly, gesturing at the rest of his crew. Yuuri ducked his head, making a noncommittal noise as he did so.

"Yes…." he said slowly. Viktor still hadn't let go of his arm, Yuuri looked down at it. The touch was comforting, a warm weight anchoring him to the present. But Viktor touching him was…definitely on his list of things he shouldn't allow to happen…and things he shouldn't enjoy. He couldn't get attached. As soon as an opportunity presented itself, he'd be as far away from this ship and it's crew as he could get, and he wouldn't be looking back. There was no way he could stay...and he didn't want to get hurt. He couldn't afford attachments….besides Viktor appeared to be quite friendly, he was sure he didn't mean anything by it. How much of this was the real Viktor, Yuuri was still unsure, but he knew it wouldn't last if he slipped up. Scary pirate Viktor was the last thing he wanted to see. He needed to keep his distance at all costs, and he needed to make sure he remembered that.

Viktor had followed Yuuir's gaze down to his hand, startling slightly before he promptly removed it. His hand clenching briefly before falling to his side.

"Sorry….shall we?" he asked, gesturing once again towards the gathering of his crew. They didn't look...murdery, he supposed. Yuuri just nodded before following behind Viktor. Moments later Yuuri was surrounded by pirates. He tried not to panic. They really weren't as bad as the stories had lead him to believe but then…he barely knew them. Perhaps they where on their best behaviour for their new guest. He could hear them talking amongst themselves, banal chatter about upcoming meals, friends, family. _What did I think they where going to talk about amongst themselves? The best way to throw a body overboard? Stabbing techniques? How to properly pillage and plunder?_ He shook his head, and noticed the presence lurking close to his side.

"Congratulations" he jumped at the grouchy voice "You look less dead." Yuri sniffed. "You smell less dead too" Yurio announced, eyeing him critically. Yuuri shifted under the boys gaze.

"Um….thank you?" Yuuri couldn't stop himself from making it sound like a question. Yurio just nodded at him, planted his feet and crossed his arms, glaring out at the deck before him. _Guess I have a new friend…or bodyguard?_ Before he could think on it too much, Yuuri's attention was grabbed by movement in his peripheral. He watched Viktor agilely move up a set of stairs with Chris in tow, until they came to a stop at the front of the quarter deck, looking down at the little knot of crew. Viktor leaned casually on the balustrade, while Chris stood tall, his arms crossed. Viktor's presence was commanding and everyone immediately quietened down and focused on their Captain. Yuuri couldn't tear his eyes away. This was the Pirate Captain he'd heard so much about. Gone was the lighthearted joking, the cheerful expression. Viktors features where neutral, his expression the most serious Yuuri had seen it so far. He seemed distant to him in that moment. Untouchable.

"I'm sure you've all heard by now. Leroy has directly infringed our territory, striking deep within the heart of it. He attacked what was rightfully ours, had we so desired to attack such a controversial target. He took what was rightfully ours and he made it appear as if it was our doing. If there are to be repercussions, we'll be the ones facing them. Being hunted down." Viktor pronounced in a clear, resonant voice. A menacing gleam in his eye. Yuuri swallowed. _Definitely the scary side of Viktor._

"All of this is in direct violation of the agreement we had, signed by his hand and mine and witnessed before a council of our brethren." Viktor paused, his eyes meeting each of his crews before he continued. "You know what that means" Viktor said, the words dropping like lead in to the air. His crew started to shout suggestions, their demeanour changing as anger filled the air.

"REVENGE!"

"We fight! Tear them apart!"

"NO MERCY!"

"We make him bleed!"

"We take back what should have been ours!"

"KILL HIM" a particularly vicious voice shouted. Yuuri shuddered.

"We give him a stern talking to and then make him apologise, like civilised people. Perhaps over tea." Georgi's voice was quickly shouted down. Viktor motioned for silence and received it immediately.

"We strike back. We take back what's ours." Viktor said to raucous cheers. "We gave him a chance…gave him the benefit of the doubt, and this is how he repays us. We can't allow this stand otherwise every other pirate out there's going to come for us. They'll think we're soft...an easy target. We'll show them what happens when you toy with us." More cheers echoed across the deck. "We hunt down Leroy and we show him what happens when he breaks an oath. We show him that we're not to be trifled with and we make him regret the day he ever thought about betraying us." Loud cheers once again met his pronouncement, Viktor allowed them to ring out for a moment or two before he motioned for quiet again. "This will mean war, make no mistake. But it's our best option to protect what's ours. We have to protect ourselves and those we care for." Viktor sighed deeply, the seriousness of the situation settling over the crew members as they became stoic, silence settled like a blanket over the deck. "All in favour say aye." Viktor said heavily. A chorus of 'ayes' rang out across the deck. Viktor turned to Chris, meeting the other mans eyes. "Agreed?"

Some degree of silent communication took place between the two, but Yuuri couldn't decipher any meaning from it before Chris slowly nodded. "Agreed. I told you this would happen Viktor. It was a matter of time, Leroy could never be trusted. You'll get no argument from me" it was the most serious Yuuri had seen the first mate yet and he wasn't sure he wanted to see it again. He glanced to the side, to see the blonde teenager gritting his teeth, his fingers digging in to his arms. Yuuri siddled closer.

"It'll be okay. We…we could try and talk to your friend" Yuuri suggested, trying to comfort the boy.

"Oh yes. Excellent plan. Mid attack we'll stroll across to his ship, dodging cannon fire and gunshots to ask him politely if this is all just a big misunderstanding. To ask him why he lied to me" the teenager responded, sarcastically. "Don't be stupid. It happened. He lied. He _lied_ to me. This is what happens, it's what people do. I don't care" Yuuri could tell that the teen did in fact care, very much so. But he wasn't sure what to say to make it better. He was in fact, also lying to Yuri, something that he realised wouldn't go down well if the teenager ever found out. He eyed the sword slung across the teenagers hips...and if he wasn't mistaken there was at least one dagger in his boot. Yuuri steeled himself. _He's just a teenager...he's not all that dangerous..._ He tried to convince himself before finally getting up the nerve to act. Risking life and limb Yuuri slowly reached out to squeeze Yuri's shoulder. Yuri made what sounded suspiciously like a sniffing noise. Yuuri chose to preserve the boys dignity and ignore it. _And I'm not really in the mood to get a dagger to the eye either._ Yuuri turned his attention back to Viktor to find the conversation had moved swiftly on now that their plans for murder and revenge where all settled and agreed upon. _Who knew pirates where a democracy. All in favour of wreaking bloody vengeance upon our enemies say aye. I wonder what happens if you say no? Do they just toss you overboard?_ Yuuri thought absentmindedly.

"We're carrying too much to launch an effective attack, it'll slow us down and we're limited in the amount of ammunition we can carry right now with it all still aboard. We need to lighten the load if we want to move swiftly and not be hampered when it comes to a fight" Chris was saying matter of factly. Viktor was nodding along with him. "Aside from the fact, if the worst should happen we don't want to lose any of it, we need to make sure we have everything in place before we go after Leroy."

"We need to resupply anyway, on all fronts." Viktor mused. "Gunpowder, cannon balls, a few spare cutlasses wouldn't go amiss. We're running low on fresh water, and we need to stock up on food supplies. We have enough to get us there, but if we don't resupply before going after Leroy, we'll either be dead or easy pickings. I want all of our loot placed in a safe place, should the worst come to the worst, we won't be destitute."

"Then it's agreed. We stop off to pick up supplies before we sail on to Isla de Muerta. Dump the loot currently acting as dead weight, and then head straight for Leroy." Yuuri's ears pricked up at the news. _If they're going to resupply that means they're going to need to make port…this could be my chance…but what if they stop at somewhere like Tortuga? That's a notorious den of pirates and smugglers and other...unsavoury people, I'll find no help there. I'd be more likely to end up with a knife in my ribs._ Yuuri frowned. _I_ _may as well stay with them and take my chances until a better opportunity comes along…but what if they stop at a regular port?_ Yuuri internally sighed. He could feel Yuri curiously studying what he could see of Yuuri's face. It was like he knew what Yuuri was thinking. He offered the teenager a smile. Or at least he hoped it was a smile...it could have been more a grimace. Yuri just narrowed his eyes in return and Yuuri returned to his inner debate. _It's a fifty fifty chance. I'll just have to wait and see where we make port and then figure out what to do on the spot. I won't be able to hesitate and I won't have a lot of time, if any, to plan...but if I ask too many questions they might get suspicious. I'll just have to leave it all up to chance...and hope I can run fast enough if I need to._

His plan of action settled, Yuuri tuned back in to the conversation. Hopefully he wouldn't be aboard the ship when the confrontation happened, if luck was with him, but he found himself morbidly curious as to how one planned a pirate attack. Particularly on another ship. _It's like pirate cannibalism but without the eating part. Pirate against pirate._ Yuuri mused.

"Where's Leroy located?" Mila was asking.

"We don't know his exact location." groans of frustration rose up but where swiftly batted down as Viktor continued. "But we do know he'll have turned tail and run straight back in to his own territory. Where he'll feel safe and secure. All we have to do is sail in there. He'll come to us, he'll have to or he'll look weak to the rest of his crew. He'll either be outraged we'd dare to infringe upon his territory" Viktor snorted. "Or he'll be out to defend it against us, and then…" Viktor trailed off meaningfully, while Chris's usually cheerful grin turned savage. Yuuri didn't like the look in Viktors eyes. It was…scary. And yet Yuuri knew Viktor was only trying to protect his crew...his family. _I know enough about pirates to know that if he lets this attack stand, every other Captain out there will come after them as an easy target. They'd be caught in endless fighting, and not everyone would make it. He's just trying to protect his….his family and I can't fault him for that._ Yuuri had to admit that was the vibe he'd been getting from Viktor and the crew he'd seen him interact with so far. They didn't have anyone but each other. Yuuri took a breath, clearing his thoughts before turning back to Viktor once again.

"Any other issues or concerns about our plan of action?" Viktor asked seriously. "Yes Georgi?" Yuuri turned to see that the other Russian was waving his hand in the air. Upon being addressed he dropped his arm and assumed a rather serious expression. He planted his hands on his hips, and stared Viktor straight in the eye. _Whatever he's going to say…it must be serious. He looks like he's ready for a fight._ Yuuri thought worriedly. _What issue could there be that's causing this reaction in him? Does the ship have a weak spot? Not that I'm worried or anything but…if by chance I'm still here when this battle happens…I'd rather not be on a ship that might sink. Once was quite enough for me._ Yuuri waited with baited breath for Georgi to answer. Yuri made a tch noise.

"Here we go" he grumbled. Yuuri didn't have time to ask Yuri what he meant, because Georgi had dropped his little bomb. If you could call it that.

"We need to change the name of our hideout" Georgi said seriously. Chris rolled his eyes to the heavens and it looked like he was fingering the hilt of his sword. Viktor drummed his nails against the railing in irritation.

"And why might that be, Georgi?" Viktor asked, forcing patience in to his tone.

"You know what it means?"

"Yes Georgi, we know what the name of our Island means" Chris said snidely. "It means-" Georgi cut Chris off.

"Death Island. It means _Death_ Island. It's barbaric. _Savage._ It's so…piratey. And cliche. I vote we change the name to a more _refined_ one. Something classy."

"Yeah like Anya Island?" Yuri said snidely. Yuuri threw his hand up to his mouth to hide his smile. Chris's hand was most definitely on his sword hilt.

"Just once Viktor. Please let me do it just once" Viktor threw his hand up, silencing Chris.

"Georgi. That's the name the Island has always been, for hundreds of years. Perhaps even since it's birth. It would be rude to change it's name now wouldn't it?" Viktor said persuasively.

"But it's just so…so…so…."

"Shut up Georgi" a chorus of voices shouted him down. Georgi pouted and folded his arms. Slinking off to the back of the group.

"Anyone else?" Viktor asked tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose. When no-one responded Viktor relaxed. "Good, start getting everything in order." he commanded, and his crew hurried to obey him, Georgi included. Yuuri wasn't sure what to do next, but he needn't have worried. Yuri latched on to his arm with all the strength of a python.

"Your head isn't bleeding anymore but it looks disgusting." he announced, nose wrinkled in distaste. Yuuri brought his hand up to touch the laceration and winced when he made contact. _With everything that's happened.._ _I forgot….._ "It's making me sick" the teen bit out, dragging him by the arm up the short set of steps and towards Viktor and Chris, who where conversing in hushed tones by the railing of the quarterdeck. _He's surprisingly strong for someone so small..._

"Oi, Chris! Some first mate you are. You've left him with an open wound. It's gross. He's probably got all kinds of infections and diseases now. Do your job." the teen growled, thrusting Yuuri towards the first mate. Chris eyed his head wound clinically.

"I'm so sorry Yuuri, it's my fault. I completely forgot, the meeting was an urgent matter and-"

"It's okay Viktor…I forgot it was there too" Yuuri cut off the Captain, allowing himself a quick look at Viktors face. He was relieved to see the man's usual expression was back in place. Concerned, caring...the scary captain of moments before gone.

"Pathetic" Yuri spat at Viktor. Viktor ignored the teen, he was too busy studying Yuuri's head wound himself. Something Yuuri was acutely aware of because Viktor had stepped as close to him as possible in order to examine the wound up close. Yuuri tried very hard not to stare at the other mans mouth, but it was all he could see. Viktors soft breath brushing his face.

"I'll patch him up. It'll be fine Yurio" Chris said reassuringly, patting the teenagers head. Yuri swatted at him savagely.

"It better be. I won't be able to eat with it staring me in the face" the blonde teenager responded, a narrow eyed glare lasering in to the older man.

"Here Yuuri, sit down" Chris said, pulling forward one of the chairs that had been left to the side of the wheel. Presumably Viktor and Chris liked to sit up there and enjoy the view. If it was him...he would too. It was quite the sight, an endless expanse of ocean, the sun glittering off of it until it met the horizon in the distance. Chris patted the seat of the chair playfully. Viktor slowly, almost reluctantly moved back from Yuuri, allowing him to brush past the other man before taking the seat as instructed.

"I'm going to need clean, hot water, and the medical kit from my cabin" Chris instructed to no-one in particular.

"I told _you_ to get the medical kit!" Yuri screeched at the first mate.

"Oh…I thought you just wanted to get me out of the room?" Chris said scratching his head. Yuri threw up his hands in a mix of anger and exasperation. Chris shrugged "I thought you wanted some...alone time" he said with a wink. Yuri made to lunge at Chris but Viktor grabbed him around the waist, holding the struggling teenager at bay, a bored look on his face.

"I'm telling Stefan" Yuri said menacingly.

"Telling him what? I haven't done anything" Chris said innocently and not at all bothered by the teenagers threat. He even _chuckled._

"But you _will."_ Yuri snarled. Yuuri watched as Yuri broke free of Viktor, suspecting the captain had let him go rather than Yuri's strength besting Viktors, and stomped down the steps and in the direction of the galley, he prepared himself to make awkward conversation with Chris and Viktor.

"Viktor you go get my medical kit, it'll be faster that way. Yurio will need to bang a few pots and pans to communicate his outrage while he heats up the water, he'll take longer if he has to get both." Yuuri wasn't sure whether to be relieved or not as Viktor reluctantly nodded, and did as asked. His tall form disappearing down the steps and out of sight. On the one hand it was less time with Viktor…on the other it was less time with Viktor. Not to mention he was now alone with Chris.

"Does it hurt?" Chris asked him, breaking the silence. Yuuri was fairly sure Chris couldn't help the way it sounded when he said it. _I think his voice is just like…that._ Yuuri flushed anyway, shaking his head.

"Um…not anymore. I actually forgot it was there" he chuckled awkwardly. Chris nodded, leaning in close to inspect it. Yuuri was met with a view of a very nice, chiselled, tan chest. He blinked at it. Yuuri was so distracted he nearly jumped when he felt Chris's cool fingers gently prodding the wound.

"It's stopped bleeding too, it doesn't seem to be too deep and it looks like it might be closing up partially already. I'll clean it up before I decide properly...but I don't think it'll need stitches" Chris proclaimed. He leant back, eyeing Yuuri's body. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"Um…I don't…I don't think so?" he said. It came out more like a question than a solid answer. Yuuri did a mental inventory of his body. His cheekbone ached, and he could feel the bruise forming, no doubt it was already starting to make itself visible. His ribs ached a little bit too but they weren't broken. He could tell that much. Before he could voice his thoughts, Chris was suddenly right in front of him again and he…. _oh. I really shouldn't have made it sound like a question._


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I'm not going to be able to post for two weeks, possibly three depending on how things turn out, so I wanted to get this up for you guys! I'm hoping once everything is sorted I'll be able to post as regularly as I want! Thank you all for being so understanding and patient and for all the kind comments!**_

Viktor hurried to Chris's cabin, immediately locating the medical kit Chris kept on hand for emergencies. He was the closest thing they had to a medic and was responsible for patching everyone up whenever they got in to a scrape. He was surprisingly good at it too, not that you'd think it upon first meeting him. Kit in hand, Viktor hurriedly checked the contents to make sure it had everything Yuuri would need before he turned around and made his way back towards the quarterdeck, dodging crew members as he went. He refused to be waylaid. He was in good spirits, after mentally berating himself for not taking care of Yuuri's injuries sooner. He couldn't believe he'd left the man with an open wound, and no doubt in pain.

He'd been distracted when Yuuri had come out of his cabin looking more alive than when they'd pulled him out of the water. There was colour back in his face, and not just when he blushed adorably. It gave the other man's features some life...the Yuuri they'd pulled from the water was a pale shadow compared to the animated Yuuri he'd seen in front of him. He was dry and in clean, comfortable clothes, another factor that aided the transformation. An amalgamation of whatever he could find that looked like it would fit…and whatever Chris thought looked best. As if fashion mattered on a pirate ship, but Chris was determined they should all look their best. "We might be pirates but we can still be stylish too, unlike the rest of those...savages" Chris was fond of saying. It had taken longer than it needed to for Viktor to gather clothes for Yuuri because Chris kept complaining that this didn't go with that, or that didn't go with this and that colour was all wrong for the other man. Viktor had nearly given himself a headache from his frequent eye rolling, but arguing the point would have wasted time. _I highly doubt Yuuri cares about being fashionable. He probably just wants to be warm and dry again. And he probably wants to be rescued from Yurio right about now._ Viktor had thought.

He'd shuddered to think what was going on in that cabin while he was getting unsolicited fashion tips from Chris. _I need to rescue him before Yurio does something to him or says something that might...upset him. He's so rough around the edges, not everyone understands his playful nature. New people often mistake Yurio's joking threats for real ones. It's all in his delivery, no matter how many times I tell him his features are menacing he refuses to do anything about it, it can be hard to tell when he's just joking. Of course...he isn't often joking, but that's beside the point._ Eventually Viktor had managed to gather everything he needed and sprinted back to the cabin as fast as he could, without making it look like he was panicking. He was sure Yurio would be able to sense it and would do... _something_ just for his own amusement. He'd slowed down to a walk before immediately entering the cabin, although some might have described his movement as a skidding stop.

Of course he'd entered the cabin to see Yurio holding a dagger, a not unusual sight with Yurio but the teenager looked like he might have been… _but no, he couldn't have been. He'd never show that kind of emotion to a stranger...or anyone usually._ Nevertheless the two had appeared to bond much to Viktors surprise and Yuuri didn't seem to be traumatised by whatever had happened. He didn't have the haunted, occasionally terrified look in his eyes so many of Yurio's new... _friends_ adopted upon spending quality time with him. Viktor couldn't say it was a bad thing, Yurio needed someone on the ship to be close to, Viktor tried but Yurio wouldn't always let him in. Perhaps it would help with the whole Otabek situation, if Yuuri had another friend. Still he hadn't liked seeing a dagger pointed in Yuuri's general direction.

Viktors focus had been swiftly drawn to Yuuri wearing his shirt before he could process what to do or say to defuse whatever situation he'd just walked in on. He hadn't been able to take his eyes away from the sight. It was a little big on him but Viktor found himself feeling oddly warm inside. He... _liked_ seeing this ruffled, pretty man wearing his clothes, a first for him. It was a well known fact that Viktor didn't share clothes. He'd never been more disappointed than when he'd had to hand over Chris and Georgi's spare clothes because his own wouldn't fit and Chris refused to allow Yuuri to walk around in ill fitting clothing, "looking like a street urchin". Viktor didn't agree with Chris's assessment at all, but if he voiced such a thing he'd have to try and puzzle through his feelings...with an audience that included the object of them. He'd found himself uneasy at the thought of the man wearing either of the other men's clothes in place of his, and he'd had to work not to sulk. He did have a job to do after all. Viktor had tried to keep an eye on Yuuri as he addressed the crew, but it seemed he didn't need to. Yurio had attached himself to the older man like a barnacle and appeared to be doing Viktors job for him, unfortunately. He was pleased to find that Yuuri didn't seem to be worried about an impending pirate battle either. _I'd quite like to keep him and nothing scares someone away quite like a naval battle with vicious pirates, Leroy's crew do have a tendency to be...uncivilised._ Viktor thought as he made his way up the steps, lost in his own thoughts...and thoughts of Yuuri. Once he reached the top his eyes immediately sought out the other man and he stopped dead. Medical kit clutched in both hands.

Chris was standing entirely too close to Yuuri for Viktors liking, he was very much in Yuuri's personal space... _intimately_ close one might say but that wasn't what brought him up short. No, Chris had his hands all over him….all over his bare, smooth skin. Chris had pushed Yuuri's shirt up and out of the way haphazardly, making the other man look somewhat rumpled, and he was _touching_ him all over. Viktor stared as his brain tried to process what he was seeing, on some level he knew Chris was just doing his job, _helping_ Yuuri...but Viktor had a sudden and visceral urge to shove the other man out of the way... _he_ wanted to touch Yuuri like that. Viktor felt his hand twitch towards the hilt of his sword as Chris's mouth came dangerously close to Yuuri's bare skin.

"I KNEW IT" a voice screeched from behind him, startling him out of his reverie. "I knew you would do _something_ you always do" Yurio finished accusingly. Viktor turned to see Yurio glaring at Chris, eyes narrowed and looking like he was ready to throw the bucket of water he'd brought at Chris's head if he made one wrong move.

"Calm down Yuri. I was checking for other wounds" Chris said dispassionately, before addressing Yuuri. "No other lacerations or open wounds, you have a few bruises, and your ribs took a knock but they aren't broken and you haven't cracked any of them. You should be fine in a few days and I can give you something for the bruising to soothe it and hopefully help them heal faster" Chris said clinically. _Of course. He was checking his patient for other injuries. Injuries he might not have noticed or we might not be able to see at a glance. I knew that. Nothing..nothing…nefarious going on here. Very professional. Chris knows of my…interest. He wouldn't…besides he has Stefan…and it's my turn to have someone. Maybe…possibly. If he stops trying to keep me at a distance. We could have…could have fun..and…things.._ Viktor shook his head, shaking the thoughts off. He was taken aback by quite how much he liked Yuuri after only having just met him, he was forming quite the dangerous attachment. He needed to be careful. He marched forward purposefully with the medical kit in hand and passed it over to Chris. Chris immediately rummaged inside and produced a small pot.

"Here. Rub this on the bruises twice a day, it'll help I promise" Chris said handing the pot to Yuuri. "In fact, you should probably put some on now" Chris said. Yuuri took the pot from him and studied it.

"Um…I don't think I can…there's no mirror out here..and I can't...maybe I should wait…" Yuuri mumbled to the pot, refusing to look at any of them.

"Don't be silly, Viktor can do it for you, can't you Viktor?" Chris turned towards him.

"I can?" Viktor said startled out of his reverie. Chris gave him a look that clearly said, _I'm throwing you a bone here, idiot._ "Right. I can. I'm very good at applying...salve...and...things. Here" Viktor cut himself off and held his hand out for the pot. Yuuri reluctantly handed it over. His fingers lightly brushing against Viktors and Viktor had to repress a shiver at the contact. Yurio made a disgusted sound behind them.

"I'm not watching this" he said dumping down the hot water he'd brought, making it slosh inside the bucket. "Don't grope him for too long, use some self control. It's nearly time to eat" he spat out at Viktor before departing back the way he'd just come in a flurry of motion. Viktor blinked after him for a moment before turning his attention to the task at hand. He carefully unscrewed the lid on the pot, before dipping his finger inside to scoop out some of Chris's concoction. While Chris dipped a clean rag in to the water, ready to clean the wound, Viktor brought his finger up towards Yuuri's cheekbone tentatively. Yuuri flinched as Viktor touched his cheek.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?"

"N-no….it's just um…it's..cold" Yuuri finished lamely, averting his eyes. Viktor tried not to smirk. _Does my touch affect you?_ Gently, he started to rub the paste on to the bruise. Brushing Yuuri's cheekbone backwards and forwards with his finger, the rest of his hand cupping Yuuri's cheek, until the whole bruise had been covered. He could feel Yuuri's cheek heating up as he did so and he allowed himself a small smile. _He's definitely affected by me. Although I don't really need to be touching him quite so much in order to do this...but why not take such an opportunity?_ One bruise taken care of, Viktor stepped back to let Chris get at Yuuri's wound. As Chris set about gently cleaning it, Viktor motioned to Yuuri to lift his shirt up.

"Uh…uh…um…" Yuuri stuttered, cheeks dusted pink. _Adorable._

"Please? Chris won't let you leave until I've done it and you must be hungry" Viktor said, "Besides, it'll take some of the ache away" Viktor purred persuasively. Flushing bright red, Yuuri slowly obliged and lifted his shirt up. _It's not like I didn't get quite the view a few moments ago,_ Viktor thought as he turned his attention to Yuuri's torso. _But-_ _oh. Well...Chris was restricting my view...quite a bit and...compose yourself Viktor. You are a pirate Captain...not some silly damsel._ Viktor tried not to stare at the taut, muscled stomach of the other man. He forced himself to focus on the nasty bruise spreading across Yuuri's left ribcage, it was already quit the vivid colour. He dipped his fingers in to the pot again, and brought them up to Yuuri's skin. Slowly and gently he started to rub the ointment on to the bruise. He could feel Yuuri tense. Could feel his soft skin...his delicate ribs...feel him breathing. He could feel exactly when Yuuri's breathing sped up too. He forced himself to focus on his task, and faster than Viktor would like another bruise was taken care of. Viktor zeroed in on the next one, it was rather hard to miss. It was on Yuuri's chest, coming down from his shoulder and near to his heart. Viktor, one might say...eagerly, repeated the process. Brushing his fingers carefully over Yuuri's warm skin, with just enough force to rub the ointment in but not to hurt him. Viktors world became nothing more than he and Yuuri. Chris's presence almost entirely forgotten. He moved on to a bruise on Yuuri's right side. Then his stomach. He felt Yuuri's muscles contract immediately as he touched the lightly muscled skin, the other man unable to stop himself from tensing. Viktor tried not to enjoy himself too much. Really, he did.

* * *

Yuuri had startled at the warmth of Viktors touch. At the caring, tenderness in the gesture, at odds with the side of Viktor he'd recently seen. He wasn't sure what idiotic excuse he'd spouted out for why he'd flinched, but he couldn't dwell on it while Viktor was touching him. He'd gotten lost in the feel of Viktor gently stroking his cheek, he knew that much, it had soothed him. He knew Viktor was rubbing ointment on what was an incredibly ugly bruise, but it felt like it was just the two of them. _It's almost like in that one story when Captain Nikiforov…Viktor is stroking the heroines face before he…he…._ Yuuri felt his face go bright red. _Of course…I would have to think of the one incident I fantasised about most, Mari always said nothing good would come from reading all of those stories. She'll be delighted to know she was right._ Yuuri swallowed as Viktors fingers brushed his skin yet again. Get _a hold of yourself Yuuri!_ He mentally slapped himself.

Many of the stories about Viktor featured romantic scenes between he and various ladies of varying stations. The stories where most likely untrue but Yuuri read them all anyway. He may or may not have adapted one or two to suit his own fantasies, replacing himself with whichever lady was being lavished with the dashing Captain's attention. He swallowed hard. Desperately trying to shut out the image of kissing Viktor...what it would be like. What it would feel like. _Think about something else...think about something else..._

When Viktor motioned him to lift his shirt up his brain still wasn't back to being fully operational after the little trip it had taken and he'd been in somewhat of a daze. All he could do was stutter in embarrassment before finally giving in. Of course Chris had his hands all over him not long before, but Chris was an entirely different matter. For one he'd come over all serious and clinical all of a sudden, and examined him just as any doctor would. It was almost unsettling to see the change in Chris. For another Chris wasn't Viktor. And this situation was becoming increasingly close to a particular daydream he'd had before, courtesy of another of the stories he'd loved to read so much. _I'm never reading another tale of Viktors adventures. Or anyone. Ever._

Yuuri desperately tried not to tense up, but his body was against him. As soon as Viktor touched him, he reacted. He couldn't help it. He was so gentle…so…so _caring_ , and his touch felt so _good._ _He's a vicious pirate captain, remember Yuuri. Story Viktor isn't real Viktor. He'll..he'll….he'll make you walk the plank….feed you to the sharks…hang you...from the..._ but Yuuri's brain wasn't cooperating. It refused to be scared of a man who's fingers where gently treating his bruises with almost loving care. In this moment, Viktor couldn't be further from the bloodthirsty Viktor of the stories and that was a large part of Yuuri's problem. Yuuri desperately attempted to control his breathing, slowing it down. But it would seem his body would only give him the options of breathing too fast or barely breathing at all. He couldn't decide which was worse. Viktors ministrations where swiftly become more like torture until eventually he was finished. Viktor sat back on his heels and screwed the lid back on the pot.

"If you need help tomorrow I can-"

"NO!" Yuuri blurted, startling Viktor. "I mean…I just…I don't want to cause you any trouble and you're probably busy...Captain of the ship and...and all that. I'll be able to manage as long as I have a mirror to use" Yuuri babbled while Viktor studied him.

"If you're sure…you can use the mirror in my cabin" Viktor offered.

"Thank you" Yuuri said quietly, unable to meet Viktors gaze. He turned expectantly to Chris. The first mate just smirked at him and Yuuri knew that _he_ knew just how much of a trial Viktors administrations had been. He wouldn't be surprised if Chris had been able to read his thoughts as they no doubt played out across his face.

"Oh I've already cleaned your wound out and covered it." Yuuri brought his hand up to find that a bandage had been applied. _When did that happen? Probably when I was…and Viktor was….oh God._ "It wasn't deep at all and I didn't need to stitch it, I've covered it to protect it while it heals. Which it's already started to do….you where quite lucky" Chris said conversationally, a knowing glint in his eye. Yuuri just nodded absentmindedly, reliving the feel of Viktors fingers on his skin.

"DINNER'S READY" the shout came from below, momentarily startling Yuuri out of his soon to be daydream. He looked to Viktor and Chris, unsure of the dinner etiquette on a pirate ship.

"Just head down to the deck, we tend to eat out here rather than in the galley. Much more scenic" Chris laughed, gesturing to the expanse of ocean surrounding them.

* * *

Viktor watched Yuuri as he nodded before treating he and Chris to a brief, yet brilliant smile, before slowly walking towards the steps and descending down to the deck. He seemed to be in a bit of a daze. Viktor hoped it was because of the same reason he had for feeling somewhat dazed…..namely his hands all over his skin. Viktor stared down at the hand that had been touching Yuuri, he didn't notice Chris right next to him until he spoke. A foolish error.

"You're welcome" Chris said in a sing song voice. Viktor jolted, his hand clenching in to a fist before he turned to Chris. He punched him in the arm none too gently. "OW! I gave you the perfect opportunity!" Chris complained, a slight whine entering his voice.

"You know what you did" Viktor scolded.

"But Viktoooorrrr" Chris whined. "I _had_ to to see if he was hurt" _and to wind me up._ Viktor thought, ignoring his first mates whined protests as he made his way down to the deck, Chris trailing behind him. A spare sail had been spread across the deck as usual, and various bowls and plates of food where arrayed across it. There where plates, cups and cutlery placed in various different spaces within easy reach no matter your location on the deck. A strategy adopted in an effort to curb the free for all that meal time usually became otherwise. Viktor noticed that Yurio had set up his spot next to Yuuri's. _He usually eats alone...we have to force company upon him to keep him civilised._ Viktor pondered before starting to make his way towards the pair but then thought better of it. _I'd better give him some space after…._ Viktor's brain decided to replay the moment for him in vivid detail, until Chris prodded him in the back to make him move.

"I'm hungry, get out of the way!" Viktor turned murderous eyes on Chris. "Save it for your diary Viktor" Chris teased.

"You're taking insults from Yurio now?" Viktor responded snidely. Chris winked obnoxiously.

"Only when they're true" Chris cackled. Viktor smiled somewhat savagely before snatching up the last bottle of Vodka before Chris could quite reach it. Chris pouted at him. "Shaaare Viktor!"

"Perhaps if you showed me the respect I'm due as Captain" Chris snorted.

"Really Viktor?" Viktor just raised an eyebrow. Chris sighed. "I'm sorry for teasing you. I didn't know you felt so seriously about this" Chris said quietly.

"I…I'm not sure quite how..or what I feel. But it's not like the other times" Viktor responded. Of the latter he was certain. Chris just nodded, knowingly and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "About time". It was true Viktor might have been a bit free and loose with his feelings, flitting from one person to the next, but…he hadn't felt a connection with any of them like he did with Yuuri. He wanted to keep Yuuri in his life. He wanted Yuuri to like him…to like only him. He wanted Yuuri to stay with him, to be close to him. Yuuri reacted to him, but he was also trying to keep his distance, Viktor could see that quite clearly. Viktor sighed and knocked back a gulp of Vodka before passing the bottle to Chris. _I'll figure out what to do later…but for now…_ Viktor turned his gaze to Yuuri, who was staring up at the stars in wonder.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Okay folks, I'm incredibly sorry this update has taken so long. There was vacation, jet lag, sickness. It's just so hard to write when I can't focus properly, and I'm putting so much work and effort in to this I didn't want to post something subpar because I had a fuzzy head. That being said, I have gone over this and edited it and added things in and taken things out like I usually do, but unlike what I usually do I haven't gone back over it to check it because I wanted to get it to you guys TODAY rather than tomorrow or the day after, so I hope you'll excuse any mistakes. I don't think there's any but it's really late and I'm really tired so something might have slipped through._**

 ** _Thankyou to everyone who's stuck with me throughout this fic, and for being so patient. I promise I'll get to a regular posting! Probably every other week because I'm really busy right now!_**

Yuuri hadn't looked at the stars in a while. _Really_ looked, meaning stared up and catalogued each star and constellation he could see in the clear, night sky. Every other ship he'd been on he'd eaten down in the galley and he'd rarely ventured up to the deck in the evenings. He'd always felt a little bit apart, a little bit like he didn't belong with the rest of the crew, so he'd hidden below decks. But here he was sitting under the stars, surrounded by pirates and eating surprisingly good food. He might even possible be having a good time. The only sounds where the chatter of the pirates, and the rush of the waves as the ship cut through them. It was a wondrous experience, one he kicked himself for not indulging in before. _I've been missing out._

Yuri made for an interesting companion, he didn't speak much, only to gripe at him about something or other, "Don't eat so fast, idiot. I'm not saving you if you choke", and so on. Yuuri was fast learning that this was the teenagers way of showing he cared so he accepted it as such. But for the most part they ate in almost companionable silence. Once he'd finished eating, Yuuri leant back on his hands, and stared up at the sky. Studying the stars. Mentally naming the ones he could pick out, tracing the constellations with his finger. the breeze playing over his face carrying the scent of the sea.

He could feel Yuri watching him curiously and he started to name them out loud. Yuuri wasn't sure if the teenager already knew the constellations, or was even interested in them. Perhaps he'd just been staring at his silly behaviour. The teenager didn't respond either positively or negatively. Yuri just watched and listened, his face impassive. It was strangely peaceful, Yuuri had expected the pirates to be...rowdier. Rougher. But he could almost feel himself relaxing. But all good things have to come to an end, and all too soon the pirates started to disperse, heading for their quarters. It was at that point that Yuuri realised he had nowhere to sleep. _Do I just...sleep on the deck? Or should I go below and look for a spare hammock?_ He was trying to work out how to voice his concerns to Yuri without getting shouted at when Yuri solved the problem for him, rather helpfully for the teenager.

"Viktor!" the teenager called, the older mans head shooting up and immediately looking in their direction. Yuri made an impatient motion with his hand, beckoning him over.

"What, does he think I'm going to shout to him across the deck?" the teenager snorted. Viktor made his way over to the pair, sauntering casually and in no great rush much to the teenagers irritation. As soon as he was within range Yuri aired his latest grievance to his Captain. "He keeps yawning, it's annoying." Yuuri looked down to avoid Viktors eyes. "Where is he sleeping? Curled up on the deck like the ships dog?" Yuri snarked. Viktor sighed, pinching his nose between his long fingers.

"Makka sleeps in my cabin Yuri. You know she does. She doesn't like being on the deck by herself at night, and she gets chilly" Viktor explained, as if to a toddler. Yuri just raised an eyebrow and waited. Viktor cottoned on before Yuuri did.

"Oh! Yuuri, you must sleep in my cabin, it'll be more comfortable for you. I can share with Chris" Viktor assured.

"Oh no, I couldn't kick you out of your own cabin!" Yuuri protested. "I can just sleep with everyone else?" Yuuri responded awkwardly.

"No. You're bruised and you need a good rest. The crew beds are too uncomfortable" Viktor insisted.

"I could…share with Chris then?" Yuuri said hesitantly.

"NO" Viktor and Yuri blurted at once, before glancing at the other suspiciously. Yuuri blinked at them.

"I mean…Chris's cabin isn't that big-" Viktor started to say.

"Then you can't stay there either, I'll just sleep…um…." Yuuri interrupted Viktor but he couldn't come up with a better solution, much as he tried. Tiredness was weighing on him, and he could feel another yawn coming on, one that he desperately tried to fight down.

"Why don't you just share Viktors cabin? It's big enough" Yuri chimed in helpfully, some might even say kindly, before ruining it seconds later. "Then again….his ego takes up most of it" Yuri snickered. _It's almost like he just can't help himself._ Viktor turned to him.

"Oh Yurio, you're lashing out again. Is it because of Otabek? Do you want to talk about it? I'm quite good with advice you know." Viktor asked conspiratorially. "I can get Chris and another bottle of Vokda and you can tell us _all_ about it-"

"NO. GOD NO" Yuri screeched, fleeing in the direction he assumedly made his quarters in, without a backward glance at Yuuri. Yuuri waved limply at the teenagers fleeing back. "Good night" he mumbled as Viktor turned back towards him, a triumphant smirk plastered across his face.

"What do you want to do Yuuri?" He asked cheerfully. Yuuri shifted. _I really don't want to kick him out of his own cabin, and if Chris's cabins small then Viktor won't be comfortable in there and neither will I…and he won't let me sleep in there anyway or with the rest of the crew…_ Yuuri knew the direction his thoughts where going and he really hoped it was the logical part of his brain coming through and not the part that was focused on his heart. _He's a murderous pirate Captain I shouldn't feel bad about kicking him out of his own cabin but..today…he was so…so…caring. Just..just for one night…_

"We could..um…share your cabin?" Yuuri knew his decision was made partially because he didn't want to kick Viktor out and partially because he wanted to be close to the man, but he was too tired to mentally berate himself. _Besides...it's just for one night. It makes sense. It's the logical thing to do. It..it really is. I think...mostly._ Yuuri sighed to himself, rubbing his head wearily. Okay…it was mostly because he wanted to be close to the man. Yuuri blamed the exhaustion that had hit him all at once, it was impairing his decision making.

"Good idea" Viktor clapped his hands in delight. "Shall we? You look like you can barely stand up" Viktor commented, eyeing him. Yuuri nodded sleepily, feeling himself sway on his feet slightly. He'd been running on pure adrenalin since he'd regained consciousness and realised his situation, but warm, dry and filled with hot food...he was fading fast. He wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep for as long as he possibly could. The sleep could give him some perspective...maybe when he was less tired he'd be able to function more intelligently...rather than letting his secret desires fuel his decisions.

He trailed behind Viktor as Viktor made his way back to his cabin, cheerily bidding goodnight to crew members as he went. _I didn't think pirates where supposed to be this friendly with each other...or their Captain. Aren't they all vicious and brutal, and out for themselves? I thought pirate Captains had to keep on their toes, ready for their crew to stab them in the back. To try to take the role of Captain. These pirates? They really are like a family, one that lives at sea and occasionally dabbles in a bit of light murder and looting, but a family nonetheless. It's strange...not very piratey._ Yuuri thought sleepily.

They finally reached the door and Viktor pushed it open, Makkachin bounding ahead of him and heading straight for her own bed. Yuuri stood in the middle of the room, sluggishly trying to think and remain on his feet, while Viktor rummaged in one of his chests. He emerged moments later with another of his shirts and a pair of his pants.

"Here…you can sleep in these. The pants will be too big, but they should be comfortable for sleeping" Yuuri carefully took the offered clothing from Viktor.

"Thank you" he mumbled.

"You can have my bed, I'll sleep here" Viktor gestured to the nook Yuuri had noticed earlier with the inbuilt cushioned bench. It didn't look particularly comfortable, at least not for sleeping.

"Oh…I'll sleep there, I-" Viktor cut him off.

"For tonight at least, please sleep in the bed." Viktor said firmly, care and worry evident in his tone. Yuuri was too tired to argue, or to think too hard about what he'd heard in Viktors voice. _Sleep trumps endless overthinking about the Murderous Pirate Captain Who Might Not Be So Murderous._

"Thank you…again" he said and Viktor chuckled. Before Yuuri could think of anything else to say, Viktor turned his back and started to shrug his coat off. Yuuri quickly paced over to the bed, and started to change. He could hear Viktor taking his boots off and murmuring to Makkachin in Russian, it was an oddly soothing sound. Yuuri changed as fast as he could, hoping he'd be finished before Viktor turned back around, he wasn't one for showing off his body even when it wasn't battered and bruised. It didn't take him long, fortunately he had less layers than Viktor. He removed his boots and socks and switched out the pants and shirt for the ones Viktor had given him for sleeping in, managing to resist the urge to sniff this new shirt, although Viktors scent still teased him.

Once he was finished, Yuuri neatly folded and placed his clothes on top of the chest at the foot of the bed, before slowly turning around. He assumed Viktor would have changed by now, but just in case he wanted to give the other man as much time as possible. _He must have changed by now, it can't take him that long. I just...it would...it'd be awkward if he..wasn't changed. I mean..if he was...was...just..._ Yuuri mentally shook himself before an image started to form in his mind that would be written all over his face in the form of a blush. As it turned out, Yuuri had assumed wrong. Or rather..he'd guessed at Viktors sleep wear incorrectly. Viktor had blown out most of the candles in the room as they'd entered, but there was enough light left from the one still lit and the moonlight filtering through a chink in the curtains for Yuuri to see Viktor.

Yuuri stared. It was _very_ hard not to. Captain Viktor Nikiforov was wearing a pair of pants slung low on his hips...and nothing else. It was...quite the sight. Yuuri couldn't help but run his eyes over Viktors body, studying every inch. Viktors strong arms, the biceps defined and...quite impressive. Yuuri had thought Viktor had muscle, he would have to, just because he was Captain didn't mean he didn't pitch in, or hadn't in the past as he'd worked his way up to such a rank. Using a sword, hauling cannons, kegs of gunpowder, sails, loot...Viktor would have to be strong, he'd have to have some muscle definition. Yuuri knew that. But knowing and imaging and seeing it up close and personal where two entirely different things. And Yuuri was most definitely up close and personal, he could see Viktor's body _quite_ clearly as he ran his eyes over Viktors defined chest and ridged stomach. The candlelight didn't help, gilding his skin and making him almost...glow. Yuuri tried to swallow, and almost succeeded before he nearly choked on his own spit. Viktor turned to him, his features relaxed, yet happy. A smile teasing his lips.

"Ready?" he asked, before noting Yuuri's gaze, and flushed face...and inability to form a word. Even a small word, with three letters. "Oh….sorry. Usually I sleep naked," Viktor said casually and completely unconcerned, "but since we're bunking together I thought I'd better keep my pants on….for now anyway" Viktor teased. "It's the polite thing to do."

Yuuri's mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. His brain couldn't make it past "Usually I sleep naked", it so desperately wanted to paint him a picture, and Yuuri was sorely tempted to let it before he tried to mentally smack some sense in to himself. _Pirate. Captain. Murder. Will ransom you and/or throw you in a sack overboard if he finds out who you are. Remember? More focus on escaping and less thinking of...Viktor and his...his..._ Yuuri felt his flush intensify a few degrees. Viktor laughed, not unkindly.

"I'm just joking Yuuri!" Yuuri managed a weak laugh, regaining some control over himself. He refused to let his brain conjure up _that_ mental image, now or ever. It would be hard after getting an up close and personal look at what Viktor was hiding under his layers, it wasn't something Yuuri could easily forget. It was practically branded on to his retinas. _Maybe...maybe when I'm away from here then I can..._ NO. _That would be wrong...and...and...just wrong._

Viktor started to make himself comfortable on his bed for the night, the previous incident seemingly forgotten as he was completely unbothered, and after shaking himself, Yuuri followed suit. Folding back the blankets, he gratefully fell in to the bed. It felt like heaven. After everything he'd been through, the bed was soft, and comforting and cosy…..and it smelled like Viktor. He was enveloped in the other mans scent and it relaxed him. Comforted him. _It really shouldn't. Pirate's aren't supposed to be comforting...or smell this good...they're supposed to smell bad. Like...like...evil and...blood and...evil things. And rum._

"Goodnight Yuuri" Viktor singsonged, before blowing out the candle.

"Goodnight Viktor…" Yuuri replied, quietly. He buried his nose in the pillow, wrapping the blankets tightly around him, cocooning himself in the warm softness. He breathed in deeply. Just for this one night, he would pretend that it was Viktor wrapped around him. Holding him close. It wasn't unusual for Yuuri to imagine such scenarios before sleeping, it often lent a sense of comfort and security, he'd often be daydreaming about the dashing yet dangerous pirate before bed and it was hard not to imagine what it would be like. Of course said pirate wasn't ever in the room with him. Yuuri rather thought he might've noticed if that had occurred, Viktor was quite hard to miss after all.

 _Just this once. I deserve it after everything….besides…I don't think I'll be able to sleep…otherwise….._

* * *

Viktor listened as Yuuri's breathing evened out. Pleased the other man had managed to find sleep quickly. He deserved it. Viktor shifted to a more comfortable position and thought back over the past few minutes. _I knew Chris was meddling but I didn't think Yurio would._ He thought, recalling the teen had been the first to suggest their current sleeping arrangements. _Not that I'm complaining. I got what I wanted. Yuuri asleep in a comfortable bed. Sharing a room with him is an added bonus and I really wasn't looking forward to sleeping on Chris's floor. Or listening to him sleep talk about Stefan and how wonderful he is, or whatever other nonsense flits through his head when he's asleep. Like his damned perfume concoctions. Or how one day he'll have a pet dolphin called Flipper. Oh, and there was that time he ranted about the correct cut of a coat for an entire hour. Of course that's providing I'm lucky and he isn't having one of_ those _dreams about Stefan. I'm not usually a bitter, lonely, person, annoyed by others happiness...but there's only so much I can take._ Viktor shuddered. _It_ _really is_ _a wonder he doesn't notice once he's awake, how can he speak so much and not get a dry throat?_

Viktor snuggled down in to his own blankets. He hadn't missed the way Yuuri had studied him when he'd turned around. He might not have been able to clearly see the other man, but he could feel his eyes on him, see that he was angled towards him. Yuuri had been studying him, Viktor knew. He also hadn't missed the flush on the other man's face, and Viktor was most intrigued to know what _exactly_ had put it there. _What was going through that pretty little head of yours?_ Viktor sighed contentedly. _He can try to keep his distance but this ship really isn't that large. It's incredibly difficult to avoid someone, I would know. It's almost impossible to avoid Chris when he wants to force you to sniff_ _whatever_...interesting _"scent" he's brewed up next._ Viktor thought smugly.

He was sure Yuuri had felt the connection between them, and that he felt something for Viktor too upon their initial meeting. He was sure he wasn't alone in what he was feeling, he was almost never wrong about these things, but he couldn't quite work out why Yuuri was trying to keep some distance between them rather than trying to get closer to him. It made no sense to him, but he _knew_ Yuuri felt something. Viktor shrugged off the niggling thought. _Tomorrow is his first proper day aboard the ship. He'll be inducted as an official member of the crew and from tomorrow I can get to know him…really get to know him. And he can get to know me and hopefully…..hopefully I won't be quite so alone anymore…..maybe I'll have someone…to take care of me._

* * *

 _Katsuki Manor_

Hoofbeats echoed through the night, breaking the peaceful silence. The rider charged his horse towards the large driveway as fast as he could. The message he had to bring burning a hole in his pocket. He reigned his horse in as soon as the front door was in sight, swiftly dismounting. His boots hitting the ground with a dull thud. He threw the reigns towards the stable boy that had come stumbling out of the open stable door. He had no time to apologise for interrupting his evening...or post supper nap as the case may be. The rider strode towards the front door, reaching it in moments, without pause he pounded on it as hard as he could. Moments later the door was pulled open.

"I have news" He said solemnly to the startled maid. She paled, stepping aside to let him in immediately. She hurried him towards the drawing room, hat and coat still firmly in place. There was no time, even if it was impolite, he had to relay the news at once. The occupants of the room looked up as he entered. Lady Mari already seemed to know what he was going to say. Her face had taken on a resigned look, and she appeared to be steeling herself. Turning towards her mother with wary eyes.

Duke and Duchess Katsuki looked up at him expectantly. He resisted the urge to swallow. He'd done much harder things than delivering some unpleasant news, now was not the time for nerves. To worry about feelings. There was no _time._

"Have you found news about Yuuri? We heard his ship had come under attack, but it wasn't from the most reliable source. You know how things are, something...terrible, happens and there's a rush of information. Most of it wrong, unfounded gossip or rumour. I'm sure the harbour master was just overwhelmed, he could easily miss a ship docking amongst all the commotion." Duchess Katsuki rambled on. Attempting to delay the inevitable. The messenger's previous affirmations vanished in the face of a mothers blind hope, it was quite painful to watch. He swallowed.

"I'm afraid I can confirm that the ship attacked by pirates was the Red Dragon." he forced himself to look at the hopeful face of Duchess Katsuki. "It had sufficient damage that it was unsalvageable and has by now, been claimed by the sea."

"What of Yuuri?" Duke Katsuki asked, hesitantly. He squeezed his wifes hand. The messenger looked down, there was nothing he hated more than delivering bad news to such kind people but it was his job, before forcing his gaze back up.

"I'm afraid….I'm afraid there where no survivors." Duchess Katsuki let out a wail and the messenger briefly closed his eyes.

"You may go" Lady Mari informed him. The messenger bowed to her, before turning and rushing back the way he'd come. Duchess Katsuki's cries haunting his every step.

 _There where no survivors but that doesn't mean there weren't any hostages taken. If the pirates realised who he was, they could have taken him to ransom him later. But first they'd need to make port, they'd need to check his identity…I'll have my men keep an eye out. There's no point offering false hope right now. It would be cruel. Unless I manage to find anything, anything concrete, then I won't breathe a word of this. If I find nothing, then they'll never know, and there will be no harm done. If I manage to find something...we can take action, retrieve Lord Yuuri. They won't kill him if he's valuable to them..or at least potentially. We're days behind them, but that doesn't mean we can't catch up. We can't waste anymore time. Hold on my Lord._ Captain Cialdini thought, before heading back in to the darkness of the night and towards the navy barracks, a sense of urgency driving him on.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Helloooooo! I'm so sorry this update was a long time coming, it seems as soon as I finally think I'll be able to update regularly...something happens. In this case I've landed a new job and I'm super exhausted from it. It takes a lot to update this one, I have a rough draft of the next few chapters but I need to edit before I post, for example, this chapter was 2K words but once I finished editing it...it's now 4.2K, I've got the next three chapters drafted and then after that nothing, and I seriously haven't had much time to write but I'll try and update sooner next time! Thank you for being patient with me!**_

 _ **Side note, I researched some of the rules pirates had on their ships...Viktors are pretty in line with what I found! Fun fact for you, pirates weren't fans of rapists and they pretty much marooned as the go to punishment...among other things.**_

Yuuri stared at the sight before him, unable to quite take it in. _Either I'm still asleep, or Viktor has morphed in to a giant pile of clothes overnight._ Yuuri thought, as he stared, briefly rubbing his eyes to see if it was all in his imagination, but Clothes Mountain refused to vanish. _I guess this is real then._ Yuuri was still wearing the clothes he'd worn to bed, and he'd been prepared to get dressed in the clothes he'd been given the day before. He liked those clothes. They where comfortable. They where simple...a shirt, dark pants, and a plain jacket, plus a sturdy pair of boots. He was stopped short, however, when he'd caught sight of Clothes Mountain upon blearily rolling out of bed. He'd been stuck staring at it for the past five minutes as his brain refused to comprehend the sight. _I don't think I've ever seen that many items of clothing before...and Mari once bought an entire store's stock of dresses just because she liked the cut._ Yuuri's daze was interrupted by a cheery voice.

"Yuuri! You're awake! I brought you breakfast, I thought we could eat in here and then I could-" Viktor's voice cut off. "What is that?"

"You" Yuuri said absent mindedly, blinking at the mountain, his sleep addled brain not entirely registering that Viktor had not, in fact, morphed in to a pile of clothes...or been buried alive under it and perhaps been smothered to death.

"Pardon?" the voice came from right next to his ear, as Viktor leaned over his shoulder to get a better look. Yuuri's brain finally started to work properly as Viktor's presence slowly enveloped him...his scent wafting around Yuuri...warmth radiating across his back as Viktor pressed closer...and his voice...Yuuri spun to face Viktor, a light flush gracing his cheeks. He coughed awkwardly, sidling away from Viktor.

"Um..nothing, I'm just barely awake….is…all…." Yuuri trailed off as he took in the sight of Viktor, who was incidentally, standing far too close for Yuuri's comfort...or state of mind. _Oh yes…that happened. This was all real…not some…dream…._ before his thoughts could stray, Viktor broke the silence with a low growl. Yuuri was certain he'd said "Chris" but before he could question it, Viktor approached him, smiling widely before brushing past him lightly and placing two bowls down on the table. Viktor waved him over excitedly. "Quickly, it'll get cold" he said brightly.

Yuuri tentatively approached, and perched himself in one of the chairs, Viktor immediately taking the one next to him and settling in to it. His arm brushing Yuuri's as he offered him a spoon. As they ate, Viktor chatted away about various things and Makkachin begged for scraps, and he was fairly sure he could see Viktor's chair inching closer out of the corner of his eye. Yuuri would ordinarily have paid more attention to what his dining companion was saying, but his sleep fogged brain was still trying to get over the fact that everything that had happened was in fact real. That it hadn't all been some wild dream brought about by reading too many stories and perhaps drinking a little bit too much. That he was in fact, having breakfast with a pirate captain that was a lot more cheerful and a lot less terrifying than the stories had said. And a lot better looking than the Wanted posters would have you believe.

"Once you're dressed, we'll induct you in to the crew officially, and then I'll show you around the ship, you met everyone yesterday but-" Viktor was cut off when the door was thrown open. Yuuri's brain had frozen on 'induct you in to the crew', and he was grateful for the interruption so he could process his sudden career change. _I wasn't expecting them to officially make me a member of their crew…I thought they'd just let me tag along until they could get rid of me at a port…unless they found out who I was then…..don't dwell on that Yuuri! That thought leads to nowhere good._

A tall, broad figure was silhouetted in the doorway. "Good, you're awake! I brought some more clothes for you to choose from" Chris said cheerily, nearly clapping his hands with excitement as he strode in to the room.

"I knew you where behind _that."_ Viktor said, moving his head towards the pile of clothes.

"Obviously, I only had time to put together the basics for him yesterday because _someone_ was rushing me" Chris said pointedly.

"You saw the urgency in the matter too Chris! You know you did! Besides...I was right" Viktor protested. Chris nodded as he conceded the point.

"Yes. But that doesn't change the fact that Yuuri is officially joining our crew and he needs to be dressed appropriately" Viktor eyed Yuuri, then the clothes he'd been wearing the previous day. Yuuri wriggled in his seat as Viktor's eyes traced over him.

"I suppose you're right…." Viktor said thoughtfully. "He can't wander about in one outfit...but don't go too overboard Chris" Viktor warned.

"I would never!" Chris said outraged. Yuuri noted the skeptical look on Viktors face and started to get a Very Bad Feeling.

"Chris….you do remember what happened last time we made port? You're the only pirate in history to be robbed on land by a small child" Viktor pointed out.

"I let him rob me! It was charity, the poor thing was starving!" Chris protested. "Have a heart Viktor"

"Oh, so that's why you where fuming for hours about how the pocket on your brand new, and overly ostentatious coat had been slashed?" Viktor asked innocently.

"I will admit, I allowed myself to get too carried away….I just wanted to look nice for Stefan" Chris grumbled. Viktor patted Chris on the shoulder.

"And you did. Unfortunately you looked like a rich young gentleman and not like the vicious pirate you are" Yuuri resisted the urge to snort. Chris was the least intimidating of the pirates he'd met so far. He just had such an angelic, innocent face. Not to mention his very un-pirate like obsession with fashion. Chris just wasn't the terrifying sort. Or so he thought. Yuuri swiftly revised his opinion when Chris turned to him, a slightly maniacal gleam in his eyes. Yuuri leaned towards Viktor unconsciously as Chris loomed close to him.

"Now….what's your favourite colour?" Chris asked. Yuuri swallowed. _Is it my imagination or….did that come across as vaguely threatening?_

"B-b-blue" Yuuri choked out.

"Ah the same colour as Viktor's-" Chris was quieted by a jab to the ribs courtesy of Viktor's elbow and Chris winced. Yuuri flushed slightly. _Eyes…he was going to say Viktors eyes…I should have picked a different colour. Stupid._

"That wasn't very nice Viktor, you know I'm still bruised there" Chris pouted.

"You wouldn't be bruised at all if you'd focused more on your surroundings and less on trying to prise open that chest"

"But the Lord on that ship said there where clothes in there Viktor...designed by _Lilia._ You know she's the best of the best...I had to have them Viktor. I had to." Chris said vehemently causing Viktor to sigh.

"You just keep proving my point over and over, don't you Chris? Really, you're very helpful" Viktor drawled.

"I'm not going to allow you to get to me Viktor, those clothes are more precious than any jewel. It was worth it" Chris calmly stated. Viktor merely rolled his eyes before turning to Yuuri.

"Get dressed, Chris and I will be examining this pile of clothes, won't we Chris?" Viktor said, pulling Chris forcibly over to his temporary bed. Yuuri collected his discarded clothes from the day before and turned to check on the other two men. As good as his word, Viktor and Chris where sorting through the clothes with no small amount of bickering over colour...or flexibility and so on. Yuuri quickly changed in to the black pants and the shirt that Viktor had given to him. He'd just pulled his socks on, and the worn, black boots when Chris spun to face him, startling him and causing him to stumble back in to the table.

"Damn, I was hoping I'd catch a glimpse" the other man pouted. Yuuri felt his face go bright red and his eyes darted anywhere but Chris's face.

"Don't mind him Yuuri, he's just joking, _aren't_ you Chris" Viktor said, somewhat threateningly. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Calm down Viktor" Chris sang as he strolled towards Yuuri, holding up a dark blue waistcoat. "Wear this" Chris said, leaving no room for argument. Yuuri took it from him tentatively and slowly started to put it on. It was just the right size, and not so tight it was painful to his ribs. Chris handed him a wide black belt, with silver detailing and instructed him to buckle it around his hips, before handing him a thinner black and silver belt to buckle across his torso. Yuuri did as instructed without argument, letting the older man have his fun. He assumed it wasn't often Chris got to have a living doll... _then again for all I know Chris could have a terrifying side that causes him to keep prisoners in the brig solely for that purpose._ Yuuri shuddered at the vision his brain conjured, of Chris forcing prisoners, already mentally scarred from having their ships attacked and their fellow crew killed, being forced in to overly ostentatious and uncomfortable clothing and having to parade about the deck in a fashion show of sorts. _No...Viktor would never allow that._ Yuuri was surprised to find the thought flit through his brain.

Viktor approached him next, and handed him a midnight blue, velvet coat. When Yuuri put it on, it hung down just past his knees. The fastenings where silver, and it had wide cuffs, which Viktor helpfully and without prompting, rolled back so they wouldn't get in his way, gently patting each wrist once he was finished with each cuff.

Chris stepped back and studied Yuuri critically for a moment or two. Silence reigned in the cabin.

"Perfect" he announced. Viktor nodded his agreement, eyeing Yuuri's outfit himself while Yuuri fidgeted.

"There's only one thing left" Viktor announced sombrely.

"And what's…what's that?" Yuuri asked hesitantly.

"You have to sign the articles of agreement, and swear the oath" Viktor replied, pulling a piece of rolled parchment out of his inner jacket pocket.

"What…" Yuuri trailed off.

"The articles entitle you to your share of any plunder we take, the right to vote for Officers and on any other issue. They also state the rules of the ship." Viktor handed him the parchment and Yuuri hesitantly unfurled it. Yuuri took in the neat writing, dotted with flourishes. _Which of these pirates has such...fancy handwriting? I thought they'd have more important things to do than practice their penmanship._

"Yurio drew them up last night" Viktor remarked, noticing Yuuri's expression. Yuuri looked up at him startled, before staring back down at the parchment in his hands. _Yuri...but it's so...flowery...and...delicate..._ Yuuri shook himself. _You have more important things to focus on than handwriting Yuuri. There's no way you can't sign this. If you refuse to sign...they'll probably throw you overboard or lock you in the brig or maroon you...or..._ Yuuri swallowed. _I have no choice. I have...I have to sign this. It's a matter of self preservation. But...what exactly am I agreeing to..._

Yuuri quickly scanned the rules, his eyes travelling across the page and taking in every detail, filing it all away.

 _To keep your sword or pistol in working order….abandoning your crew in the midst of battle results in death or marooning….no fighting amongst crew members aboard the ship….theft will be punishable by marooning…._ Yuuri couldn't find fault with them. _They all seem to be quite reasonable sensible for pirates._ Viktor handed him a quill and Yuuri took it from him carefully, trying to make sure their fingers didn't touch. He shifted the quill in his grip, hesitating slightly.

 _Come on Yuuri! I have to sign it…if I don't I'll look suspicious. It's not like it's bad, there's nothing in here that you can't adhere to. It just states which way they divide up their loot, and the rules aren't exactly hard to follow._ Yuuri took a deep breath before touching the quill to parchment, and scrawled his name quickly before he could think about it too much. _It's just a piece of paper, signed on a pirate ship...witnessed by pirates...how legally binding can it be? Not very. They're pirates...it's not like they can take me to court if I...no, when I leave._ Viktor beamed at him and then drew his sword in one smooth motion. Chris quickly following suit. Yuuri gulped.

 _But…but I signed….and the rules say…but then again, he is the Captain and he makes the rules….but...unless he can hear my thoughts, what made him suspect I was planning...to..._

Yuuri watched wide eyed as Viktor and Chris advanced towards him, swords drawn. He briefly entertained the thought of backing away but Makkachin had decided to twine herself around his legs, making it impossible for him to move...at least without tripping over and falling flat on his face. _I'll have a more dignified death than that. I'm a Katsuki._ Yuuri forced himself to breathe. Viktor and Chris halted in front of him, and with one swift move…..crossed their blades.

"Hold your hand over the crossed swords and repeat after me" Viktor instructed seriously. Yuuri shakily brought his hand up and placed it just over the point where both swords met.

"I vow on my honour, to remain true and loyal to the captain and my fellow crew members, of the Stammi Vicino." Yuuri repeated Viktors words in a daze. _This is bad…this just went a bit further than I thought it would. I thought I just had to sign a bit of paper, not swear on my honour, then again...there's no honour among pirates so I guess it won't matter when I leave...but what is he thinking? Do they just induct anyone they fish out of the sea? Don't they want to see my credentials…or my letters of recommendation or…something?_

"Congratulations Yuuri! You're an official pirate" Chris pronounced cheerfully, his sword sliding back in to it's sheath with a snap. Yuuri watched Viktor execute a fancy flourish with his sword, a move Yuuri was certain would result in him losing a finger if he dared to try it, before sheathing it at his side.

"Um…yay?" Yuuri said hesitantly, feeling slightly overwhelmed. Viktor pushed a glass in to his hand, and Yuuri brought it up to meet Viktor and Chris's automatically. _I don't know what's in this glass, so I probably shouldn't drink it but….it's been a long day. And it's only morning._ Yuuri knocked back the contents of the glass. Whatever _it_ was it burned the entire way down. He fought valiantly not to cough.

"Vkusno!" Viktor declared, slamming his glass down on the table. _Vodka…..he's Russian...had to be Vodka…._ Yuuri spluttered and Chris thumped him on the back good-naturedly.

"Not used to drinking? Don't worry, you'll get over _that_ " he chuckled. Before Yuuri could voice his horror at the thought, _surely they know that you can't drink and sail!,_ Viktor held out a silver coin towards him. Yuuri reached out and carefully took it from him. It was a silver token, a skull on one side, and two crossed swords on the other.

"Everyone on the crew has one, keep it with you at all times. We use them to identify ourselves to other pirates if we're in need" Viktor said casually. _That's nice..._ he thought dazedly. Yuuri tucked it away in the inside pocket of his coat. _Is it a requirement for pirates to have inside pockets?_ Yuuri wondered idly, noting that his new coat possessed quite a few and he'd noticed Viktor tucking things away in to various different ones on his person.

"Welcome to the crew Yuuri" Viktor said, smiling at him brightly. Yuuri held the other mans gaze, their eyes locked, and smiled back without quite meaning to and he couldn't bring himself to stop. _It doesn't matter if you're attracted to him Yuuri. You can't have attachments in this situation!_ He scolded himself. Yuuri felt a gentle pressure on his arm and looked down to see Viktors hand wrapped around it.

"Come on, I'll show you around the ship" Viktor said excitedly. Yuuri had no choice but to allow himself to be towed along. _They think I'm one of them now..._

"It's like I wasn't even here" he heard Chris grumble from behind them.

Viktor led Yuuri out to the centre of the deck, and with a flourish, Viktor eagerly started to point out the various places on the ship he thought Yuuri needed to know about, along with the crew that occupied them.

"This is the main deck, and the masts are there, there and there! But of course you can see that..." Viktor chuckled, and if Yuuri didn't know better he'd think he sounded almost nervous. "Each one has a crows nest. Lookout is Phichit's job, although he switches out with a few of the others. It's not his only job, a few of our crew double up on jobs, we're a few hands short. You met him yesterday!" Yuuri nodded, vaguely remembering the smiling younger man.

"Up there, is the quarterdeck and the helm" Viktor said, towing Yuuri closer to said area. A set of wooden steps with a solid bannister, rose up either side of the deck, both leading up towards the quarterdeck and helm, a wooden railing connected the two at the top and provided the perfect place for Chris to lean and keep an eye on the crew. Yuuri could see the helm itself through the gaps in the railing. "Georgi and Mila are our navigators, one of them will be at the helm at all times. That's my cabin, obviously." Viktor said breezily before tugging Yuuri towards the middle of the deck. Smaller cannons where interspersed along either side of the deck, and three hatches where covered with flat, wooden grates. Viktor led Yuuri towards a hole in the deck, it was bordered on three sides by a railing, the fourth side opened up to a set of steps. Viktor had to let go of him to descend the stairs and Yuuri trailed along behind him. As soon as his feet touched the planks, Viktor hooked his arm through Yuuri's again. They where in the middle of a corridor. Viktor pointed to the right. "Chris's cabin is that way, along with Yurio, Georgi and Mila's. Their names are on their doors so if you need one of them you know where to find them" Viktor gestured to the left. "That's the galley, we usually eat dinner together up on deck to enjoy the night sky, you can eat breakfast and lunch wherever you want, you don't have to eat in the galley, but this is where you can get anything to eat and drink."

"Who…who's the cook?" Yuuri asked. _I'd like to know where my food's coming from…and who's making it._

"Oh, Yurio is mostly." Viktor said absently and Yuuri felt a surge of relief. _He can actually cook, surprisingly enough, and he didn't poison me when he had the chance...so it should be okay…._

"Mostly? And isn't he the Quartermaster?"

"Yes. But Yurio and Mila are the only ones who can actually cook. I tried…Chris tried….it didn't end well. We did have a cook at one point but he betrayed us and endangered the whole crew in the process, so we hung him from the foremast" Viktor said casually. Yuuri chuckled nervously, hoping Viktor was toying with him judging by his light tone.

"I wasn't joking" Viktor said darkly, his features clouding over. Yuuri swallowed, it was the scariest expression he'd seen on Viktor's face yet. Before he could think of a response, Viktor was tugging him on again, towards another hatch. They descended further in to the ship. This space was wide open, and cannons lined either side, hammocks where strung up in the wide space in the middle. "This is where the rest of the crew sleeps, and where the cannons are operated from." he said as he led Yuuri towards yet another set of steps descending down.

The final level was dark and damp and Yuuri immediately took a dislike to the place. "This is where all of our cargo is stored, and where the brig is" Viktor gestured to a row of cells. Yuuri shuddered. _I really don't want to end up down here. But I will if I'm not careful. This is where I'll end up if I slip up, if Viktor finds out who I am. I can't get too close to him in case I say something I shouldn't….not that he'd be interested anyway...he's a daring pirate captain...I'm just...me._ Yuuri forcefully shook his head. _You have bigger problems Yuuri, and this isn't one of your stories. This is real._

Yuuri had been on the ship for under 48 hours, and it was becoming increasingly obvious to him that he was very attracted to the pirate Captain. It was hard not to be, he was very handsome. Even more so when he smiled. And he was very kind and caring towards Yuuri himself. But Yuuri staunchly kept shoving that attraction down. Not least because Viktor, a man who'd travelled the world and taken part in adventure after adventure, couldn't possibly be interested in him. The more important reason was that Yuuri couldn't allow himself to get too attached when his goal was to ultimately leave the ship and return home as soon as possible. But the more Yuuri saw of Viktor, the Viktor that was closer to his mental image of the pirate and not the stories, the harder Yuuri found it to push it down. Standing there, faced with what could potentially happen to him…Yuuri found it a lot easier to do so. He'd worry about the fact that Viktor casually saying he'd hung a former crew member hadn't dimmed his attraction to the man as much as it should have, later.

Viktor lead Yuuri back up to the main deck, chattering away the entire time. About what, Yuuri had no idea. He was too focused on trying to memorise the layout of the ship, and remind himself of his goals. _Survive long enough to escape. Run as soon as we make port._ As they emerged back up on to the main deck, Viktor turned to him once again.

"So, you'll be kind of an assistant to both myself and Chris. Not all of the crew are literate you see. The officers are but the rest….so I'll need you to do some of the paperwork required to run a ship." Yuuri nodded. _That I can do…and maybe I can learn something of our destination while I'm at it._

"That shouldn't be a problem" Yuuri said, with a slight smile. Viktor beamed back at him.

"Great! You can start immediately!" Viktor said, dragging him back to his cabin. He gently pushed Yuuri in to the chair in front of his desk. Before Yuuri could even think to formulate a question, a heavy pile of paper was thunked down on to the desk in front of him, where it teetered precariously.

"It's been a while since anyone's handled all of this, and I've been a bit busy recently" Viktor said, with no shame whatsoever. Yuuri stared at the pile of paper. _Has anyone ever done any bookwork on this ship? No wonder they wanted to induct me to the ship so badly, they needed someone to foist all_ of...this _off on to._ This _looks like years worth of accounts and…and….oh God. This is how I die. Alone, surrounded by pirates and a poodle. Death by paperwork._


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: So I'm not sure how interested you guys are but the history nerd in me won't let me just fabricate things so I've been tossing some accurate stuff in to this fic. When I talk about Tortuga in this chapter, I'm talking about the real place. It actually existed and was a pirate stronghold, a few well known pirates launched attacks from there. It was heavily fortified and had a castle! Yuuri's gonna teach you aaaaalll about it! Plus the sneaky way the authorities used the pirates. It's all true! The other thing...I'm talking about Captain Morgan the real pirate, not the fake one pushing rum. He's one of said pirates who frequented Tortuga! Just in case anyone's interested :)**_

Over the course of the next couple of days, Yuuri managed to make his way through at least a quarter of the paperwork Viktor had given him. He was by now, one hundred percent certain that nobody had ever deigned to do any paperwork on the entire ship. It wasn't possible for Viktor to have been so busy that he couldn't sit down to make a start on it….which meant the man had an aversion to anything too serious…or boring, more likely.

Yuuri had gotten to know Viktor a little bit more over the past couple of days, it was hard not to when he was sharing a room with him, and when Viktor made it his mission to be Yuuri's best friend on the ship. They ate together, usually in Viktors cabin, except for their evening meal which was taken on the deck with the rest of the crew and they were usually joined by Chris or Yuri. Viktor would often check on him while he was working...and make a nuisance of himself. Whenever Yuuri turned around...Viktor was always _there._

And then there was...the other thing. Yuuri wasn't sure, but he thought Viktor might be flirting with him a little bit…then again, that appeared to be his default setting, he had to admit. Viktor chatted away to _everyone_ on the crew and he always had a smile, a laugh or a wink ready to unleash on them. But Viktor would always purr "Good night Yuuri" to him before settling down to sleep, causing Yuuri's face to flush red as he thanked the gods the cabin was too dark for his face to be visible. Viktor also seemed to be incapable of keeping his hands to himself, he'd always be _touching_ him.

Yuuri's thoughts drifted back to the previous day, when Viktor had cupped his cheek, raising his face to his….all to commend and thank him on a job well done so far. It was such an unnecessary gesture and one that had made him squirm, because Viktor had been so close, and then he'd said something about getting to know each other better, but it was the _way_ he'd said it. Yuuri had flushed bright red and tripped over his own feet in his haste to back away. Yuuri was determined to ignore his attraction to Viktor, after all, it was just that….attraction to a handsome face…and body, combined with his years long crush on his imaginary Viktor. Sure, this Viktor wasn't far off so far, Yuuri had yet to see the terrifying Captain Nikiforov of the stories, if he even existed, but he couldn't allow himself to get attached to Viktor…to get too close. Not when his secret was on the line, not when there wasn't a chance Viktor could return his feelings…not when he could end up getting hurt...and not just emotional hurt. Marooned on a deserted island and starved to death kind of hurt. Or perhaps hung from the foremast like the unfortunate former cook. Or maybe even sliced to ribbons and thrown in to the sea to be feasted upon by sharks. _There are just so many interesting ways for a pirate to kill you._ He'd spent so much time telling himself he had to leave the ship as soon as possible, that it had practically become a mantra. One he repeated to himself daily.

Viktor wasn't the only problem. Since their talk in the cabin, Yuri had latched on to Yuuri as some sort of older brother figure, or _something_. Yuuri was fairly sure he was the only person on the ship that the teenager had really opened up to before. He wasn't sure why, or if it was because he was just there and willing to listen...and keep silent about what was said. But he'd found himself a friend for life, it would seem. A rather gruff, and grouchy friend but a friend nonetheless. In his own way, Yuri looked out for him whenever he could and Yuuri often talked to the teenager about various different things, Yuri loved to talk about his grandpa and would often regale Yuuri with tales of the two of them. It was clear the boy missed his grandpa and Yuuri empathised with him, even more so considering the rest of his history. His grandpa was the only family he really had left. Yuuri hadn't been able to get the teenager to talk anymore about his parents or Otabek thus far. He would feel bad about leaving the teen behind, but it couldn't be helped. He needed to get off this ship. _Maybe I could take him with me…._ Yuuri thought, trailing off as an image of himself kidnapping the blonde pirate forced its way in to his mind. He shook the thought away. _He would kick and scream the whole way...he'd probably bite too. He looks like a biter._ Yuuri thought, ruefully. Absentmindedly reaching up to scratch at bandages that where no longer there. A habit picked up while his wound had healed, but he'd been given Chris's seal of approval earlier that day, he was all healed up. _Just as well because if I heard correctly…we're making port. Today._ Yuuri started to nibble at this thumb.

He'd heard Viktor talking to Chris about needing to resupply…and a port that was allegedly close to them. Viktor had wanted to be there by today, which meant that at any point this afternoon this ship would be docked. Yuuri would have the chance to finally sneak away, and leave the pirates far, far behind. Part of him, a very small part that he made sure to stamp down, wanted to stay with the ship. Stay with Yuri who clearly needed someone, and stay with it's incredibly good looking Captain, the pirate of Yuuri's dreams. But he knew he that wasn't an option. This may not seem much like a pirate ship to him…but it was. And it wouldn't be long before the pirates nature won out.

Yuuri anxiously went about his usual duties, the sound of the sea present as usual….but then it started to morph. Other sounds started to filter through to him. One in particular stood out. _Seagulls. If I can hear seagulls then that means…._

"Ready to make port!" he heard Chris bellow from somewhere above him. _Land._ Yuuri thought, his breath hitching nervously. He'd thought about getting off of the ship…but he hadn't actually formulated a plan other than managing to slink away in to the night. He had no idea what he'd do after that and more importantly….it wasn't night. It was late afternoon if that. _I'll just have to lose myself in a crowd and hope they don't come looking for me. They must lose crew all the time, they'll probably just think I'm a deserter or a traitor or…what's the pirate word? This doesn't count as mutiny does it?_ Yuuri frantically tried to remember what the punishment for mutiny was. He missed the door opening and didn't spot the grouchy teenager until he was too close.

"OI" the teenager shrieked in his ear, making Yuuri jump.

"Um…yes…hello" Yuuri stuttered. Yuri rolled his eyes, accustomed to Yuuri and his quirks by now.

"We're making port right now, as soon as we're docked and Viktor's paid off the harbour master we can go and explore the town" Yuri said, his voice lifting in excitement towards the end. Yuuri couldn't help but smile.

"Where are we?" he tried to ask casually. _He's paying off a harbour master…so it must be a well known port. Which means I'll easily be able to work out how to get home from here…and it shouldn't be that hard either. I can just jump on a ship and tell them who I am…they'll be duty bound to get me home…I hope._

"Tortuga" the teenager responded, suspiciously cheerfully. _T-t-Tortuga?!_ Yuuri's plans shredded like wet paper. _That's a pirate stronghold, it's fortified and there's a castle and everything to guard the harbour. The Brethren of the Coast are….don't tell me Viktor's one of the Brethren? They have their own code and…and…and….I'll never make it off of there…_ Yuuri struggled to keep his breathing under control. _It's a pirate stronghold…._ his brain stuck on the thought. _It's full of thieves and murderers and captain's who won't ask questions if I hand them enough money…._ Viktor had been paying Yuuri the same wage as everyone else, he was convinced he had enough gold on him to tempt another pirate in to getting him off the Island. Strangely he found that he couldn't bring himself to steal from Viktor…even though ninety-nine percent of Viktor's possessions were no doubt stolen property themselves. He would just have to trust whichever pirate he came across that was willing to do as he asked…and then slip away in one of the small wooden boats the pirates often had aboard to get them from their ship to the port when they didn't want to make a scene. Yuuri glanced up to find the teen studying him.

"Um….yay?" Yuri narrowed his eyes.

"Be ready to leave" he said suspicion evident in his expression. Yuuri merely nodded. As soon as the teenager had left, Yuuri pulled on his coat, and hurried over to the bed. Viktor wouldn't hear of Yuuri sleeping below with the rest of the crew, nor would he allow him to trade places with him. He was treating him like an invalid when it was quite clear he was no longer injured. Yuuri couldn't quite figure out why. Yuuri dug his hand in to the lining of the pillow, pulling out the coins he'd stashed there and hastily stuffing them in his inner coat pocket. He tried to relax his body, and attempted to stroll nonchalantly out of the cabin, as if he attempted a daring escape from the ship of the most notorious pirate sailing the seven seas, every day of the week. As he arrived on deck, he could see crew scurrying about and throwing ropes down to the dock. He gazed out at Tortuga.

The town was at the centre of an island, reached by sailing through a perilous looking pass. Rock rising up either side and leaning dangerously out over the sea. Once you'd passed through, you emerged in to a cove. Sea water cupped in a basin of lush green mountains that surrounded the town, bracketing it and shielding it from prying eyes. _Not that the authorities are that bothered. They know where Tortuga is but why make trouble with the pirates when you can pay them to harry the Spanish and keep them distracted._ Yuuri thought to himself. He could see the town stretching backwards, climbing it's way partway up the nearest mountain. A few ships where dotted around the water, obviously opting not to dock properly, perhaps out of concern for whatever cargo they carried. It was a port full of opportunistic thieves after all. Another couple of ships had, much like them, opted to dock along the wharf. It was a lot busier than Yuuri had imagined. Sailors and crew teemed along the dock. He could see people hurrying down the lanes and streets of the town too. Not just sailors…or rather, pirates. But the people who lived and worked there. Many a pirate had retired here to open their own business, just as many people of dubious repute had fled there to try to make their fortune from the pirates custom, able to open a business without the scrutiny of a normal city or town. _Slipping away is going to be easy._ Yuuri thought, ignoring the uneasy tug at his heart.

Unfortunately, Yuuri hadn't quite reckoned on Yuri. As soon as Yuuri's feet touched the dock, the teenager was there. Practically glued to his side. _Voluntarily touching him._ Yuuri hardly ever saw the boy touching anyone, yet here he was with his hand latched on to Yuuri's arm. _This is not good._ Yuuri's eyes darted around as the teenager pulled him towards the town. Brothels, inns, taverns everything he'd expected to be there was present…and yet there where also various shops open for business. Food, drink, clothing, toys, even a book shop or two. It was a bizarre meshing of two worlds to Yuuri. Yurio dragged him, his grip vicelike and showing no signs of easing up, towards the nearest bookshop.

"You like to read. I thought you might want to come here. It's the best one in all of Tortuga" Yuri said, looking at Yuuri almost hesitantly. Yuuri smiled at the boy, touched by his thoughtfulness and the kind gesture even if it sent a dart of suspicion shooting up his spine.

"Thank you Yuri" he murmured. _It's like he can sense what I'm planning to do….he can't…..reading people's thoughts is impossible right? Or maybe I'm just too terrible at hiding what I'm thinking. But if I didn't know better I'd think he knew what I was up to…and that he was trying to make me happy so that I'd…stay._ Yuuri looked at Yuri out of the corner of his eye. _He's all alone. He misses his grandpa. His friend has betrayed him and then I come along and…._ Yuuri sighed. Repressing the urge to groan. _Why did I have to be the one the person allergic to people befriended?_

"What's wrong?" Yuri asked intently. Yuuri startled.

"Nothing…just….it's going to be hard just picking one book" Yuuri chuckled nervously. "After you" Yuuri gestured, indicating for Yuri to climb the two steps to enter the shop ahead of him. _If he goes in…I can slip away in to the crowd quickly, then head around that corner….I need to find somewhere to reassess what I'm going to do and then try and find someone who looks like they're in charge of a ship…._ Yuri turned to head in to the shop, his hand dropping from Yuuri's arm. _Now's my chance…._

"Please don't" Yuuri almost missed the teenagers soft voice.

"What….."

"Please don't leave. I know you want to. But please don't. We haven't hurt you..we haven't treated you badly…so why would you even want to leave?"

"Yuri I…."

"If you tell anyone this, I'll kill you…slowly…but…you're the only friend I have on the ship okay" Yuri grumbled out. "I don't have anyone else." Yuuri didn't know what to say to the boy. He'd suspected as much, and while it warmed him to hear the teenager valued him so much… _wanted_ him to stay….he couldn't. He had to leave. He had to get back home. His family would be worried. And….he wasn't sure how long he could be around Viktor. The Viktor he'd been spending time with was too close to the imaginary Viktor he'd dreamed up..spent years pining for.

The real Viktor had subtle differences, he was better than anything Yuuri could conjure up in his imagination…but there were stories told about him for a reason and as much as Yuuri wanted to dismiss them as fiction, all stories had a basis in truth. He knew that. Which mean that while he was seeing one side of Viktor…he knew there must be another side waiting to come out. One that he really didn't want to meet, because it would shatter all of the illusions he had. He didn't want to see scary pirate Captain Viktor, flaying people, torturing them…killing them. He wanted to keep the image he had of Viktor, the kind pirate Captain who rubbed salve on his wounds, who insisted he sleep in his bed, who gave him a guided tour of his own ship….who treated him so much like a long lost friend. He had to leave before reality came crashing down and this went from being a nice dream that he could fondly recount to get him through harder days, to a living nightmare he couldn't wake up from.

Besides, it was an exquisite kind of torture finding out the man you'd daydreamed about was just as perfect as you'd imagined….spending ridiculous amounts of time with him, even sleeping in the same room as him…and knowing he would never return any kind of feelings for you. How could he. He was….a dashing pirate Captain with a possible darker side, and he was just….Yuuri. He liked books. He liked music. He enjoyed sailing to new places, investigating their history. Finding out all the little known pieces of information he could gather. They weren't a match. He knew it was better if he left while things were on a high note. But as he gazed down at the teenagers troubled expression…he found that decision less easy to make. The uneasy tugging on his heart getting stronger. It wasn't like he didn't fit in…the crew had made sure to welcome him, he was always greeted with a smile and had frequently fallen in to conversation with Pichit and Mila…he'd even coaxed a conversation or two out of Georgi. The ship was starting to become oddly like a home. Yuuri was torn.

"Everyone always leaves me" he heard the teenager mumble and he felt his heart crack a little. _Yes, it's very tragic. He's had a terrible life, but remember who it is that wakes you absurdly early by screeching in your ear. Remember who force feeds you extra helpings and then pokes you in the stomach afterwards like he's fattening you up for the slaughter. Remember who tries to pretend he doesn't care while forcing his kindness on you brusquely…._ Yuuri felt his resolve grow and then swiftly break again. But it was the teenagers latest words that stopped Yuuri in his tracks.

"Besides….it would hurt Viktor" Yuri said, firmly. "He's a pain, and I hate him…but he's even worse when he's upset" Yuri grumbled. Yuuri frowned.

"What do you mean it would hurt him?" Yuuri asked, confused. _Why would he care what I do? He must be used to crew slipping away at ports all the time, I'm even used to it on the ships I usually sail on. It's not that unusual. Maybe he'd be upset because he went to all of the trouble of pulling me out of the water…letting me heal and then I'd just leave without saying thank you…I should have left a thank you note. It would be polite. But I can't go back to the ship and write one in case someone catches me._

"He just would" Yuri growled. "Idiot" he threw in under his breath. Yuuri closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _I'm sorry Yuri but I have to…._

"I'm not leaving, what made you think that?" Yuuri chuckled, nervously. _Damnit. He's right. I am an idiot._ Yuri beamed at him and traipsed up the steps, the bell dangling above the door of the ship chimed. "Captain Morgan has the best selection of books" he threw over his shoulder. Yuuri choked. _Captain Morgan…..Captain Henry…Morgan….owns a bookshop. On Tortuga. With a_ bell _on the door?!_ Yuuri followed the blonde boy in to the shop in a daze. _Maybe I really am dreaming._


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: I am so sorry it's been so long since I last updated this. Life has gotten in the way of writing. Rest assured I am going to be finishing this story, but I can't guarantee the regularity of updates or the speed. Thank you to everyone who's stuck with this story 3**_

"Don't pout Viktor, it's unbecoming" Chris chided.

"I'm a pirate Captain and I can pout if I want to" Viktor retorted, taking a swig out of his tankard. _I've barely seen Yuuri today so I'll pout all I want to. He's been off with Yurio all afternoon, I'll be lucky to get him back in one piece. I should have sent Mila to spy on them…I mean….keep an eye on them. Make sure they don't run in to trouble and all that._ It wasn't that Viktor was jealous, of course it wasn't. It was just that…he hadn't really seen Yuuri since that morning at breakfast, he'd caught glimpses of him throughout the rest of the day but that wasn't enough, and ever since he'd set foot on the dock, he hadn't seen Yuuri at all. Viktor had to pay the usual fee to the harbourmaster to make sure no-one looted their ship. _Pirates, what can you do?_ He'd registered Yuuri being dragged past him, and that was the last he'd seen of him. He and Chris had spent all afternoon acquiring the supplies they needed and getting them loaded on board.

With their task complete, Viktor and Chris had retreated to their favourite tavern for a drink, and in Viktor's case…a chance to ruminate on the elusiveness..and aloofness of their newest crew member. Viktor liked spending time with Yuuri…talking to him about all the places he'd been, all the things he learned. He knew hundreds of facts about lots of different places…he knew all kinds of history. Viktor was fascinated by the man. One might even say infatuated. He'd been attracted to the man the moment he'd laid eyes on him, who wouldn't be? And it wasn't just the clinging wet shirt…it was the handsome face..the cheekbones…the kind brown eyes. The messy hair. And yes…the body. With or without the wet shirt. But over the course of the last couple of days Viktor had found himself…..feeling things. Things he hadn't quite felt before.

"Well the pouting doesn't go with the brooding and you do the brooding so very well, why ruin it?" Chris smirked, eyebrow raised.

"Brooding is rather my forte" Viktor conceded. Yuuri gave him more to brood over than ever before. Despite his attempts to get closer to him, the other man kept him firmly at a distance. It was like he was immune to his charms which was a ridiculous thought. _No-one's immune to my charms._ No-one. _It's like he doesn't know I'm flirting but I did make that obvious….suggestion, he couldn't have missed that one._ He took another swig.

"For God's sake Viktor, what is wrong with you? I can't enjoy my ale while you sit there looking like…. _that_ " Chris gestured towards Viktor's face. Viktor adopted a look of hurt.

"My face is never hard to look at Chris, what do you mean?" he preened. Chris snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Out with it Viktor" he said patiently. Viktor sighed. _Resistance is pointless, he's like a bloodhound. I suppose it will do me good to talk about it…but I need to go about this subtly. Carefully…_

"Chris, I think I'm in love" _oops. Slipped out. Must be the ale…how many have I had again?_ Viktor scrunched up his nose as he tried to recall.

"Don't think too hard in that state Viktor, you'll hurt yourself" Chris threw out. Viktor narrowed his eyes at him.

"Can we focus on the problem at hand please?"

"Viktor…it's not even been a week, you can't possibly be in love with him"

"How did you know who I was talking about?" Viktor asked, mystified. _He really is good…._

"I know because you follow him around like a puppy, and when you aren't you're always flirting with him, or staring at him with that silly look on your face"

"What silly look?"

"You know…" Chris widened his eyes slightly, making them look bigger, peered up at Viktor through his eyelashes and adopted a lovelorn sigh.

"I do not"

"Yes you do"

"No I do not!"

"Viktor…"

"Maybe a little, but you're exaggerating" Viktor said stubbornly. Chris conceded the point with a raised tankard. "I like him Chris…I really do." Viktor said softly.

"I know Viktor. He's been good for you"

"I don't think he likes me" Viktor said sadly. "He never flirts back with me, he just gets flustered and runs away. I'd been sure he at least found me attractive" Viktor mumbled, thoughtfully. He was sure he hadn't misinterpreted the way the younger man had looked at him. Gazing up at him with those eyes….Viktor felt his heart melt a little bit. _Pirate Captain's aren't supposed to have melted hearts._ Viktor scolded himself.

"Oh he definitely likes the look of you. I imagine your identity threw him for a minute. You are rather well known Viktor…and not in a good way"

"Really?" Viktor asked hopefully.

"Well yes…most feared Captain in all the seas…pillaging here…plundering there…ring any bells? Would sell his own mother for a bottle of Vodka?"

"They really say that about me?" Viktor said, sitting up straighter.

"That's not a good thing Viktor" Chris said, amusement colouring his voice. Viktor waved the thought away.

"That wasn't what I meant…you think he likes me?"

"I saw the way he was looking at you just as you did Viktor…but now he looks at you when you're looking the other way…"

"Really?" Viktor said hopefully.

"Really" Chris confirmed. Viktor sat back in his chair.

Chris privately thought back to all the interactions he'd witnessed between Viktor and Yuuri. He knew for a fact the younger man liked Viktor. He was definitely attracted to him…and he wasn't as unaffected by Viktor's flirting as Viktor thought. Most of it he thought the man brushed off as Viktor being Viktor…he did flirt with everyone after all. But the more obvious flirting….Chris had an inkling that Yuuri reacted the way he did because he was shy and didn't know what to do in such a situation. He didn't seem the type to be always in a tavern, carousing with people and charming his way out of sticky situations…or flirting in the more dire cases. Like Viktor. Yuuri's presence on the ship had curbed Viktor's rowdier tendencies. He hadn't gotten truly drunk since the man had been aboard, and Viktor did so love a good party. Viktor's calmer, gentler side was shining through and Chris liked the change. Viktor focused too much on what he needed to do for everyone else…not what he needed to do for himself. With Yuuri aboard, Viktor was opening up more. Relaxing. Chris didn't want to see that coming to an end.

"Listen Viktor. Yuuri likes you. He thinks you're good looking. Don't give up just yet. Try a different approach….tone down the flirting a little bit"

"But I like making him blush" Viktor said, a distinctly pouty tone entering his voice. _Give me strength._ Chris thought.

"Yes but that ends with him running away from you, does it not? There's such a thing as flirting too much Viktor…coming on too strong. Tone it down…show him the real you. Not the notorious flirt" Chris said firmly.

Viktor considered Chris's words. He was right…but there was just something so endearing in the way Yuuri's cheeks would flush pink. _No….I haven't liked anyone this much before…this could be my chance to have someone for myself…to be happy. I trust Chris. And my instincts aren't usually wrong. I know he finds me…pleasing to the eye. Perhaps he doesn't know how to respond to flirting….so…..I'll try Chris's way._ Viktor made his decision.

"Thank you Chris, you really are a good friend" Viktor held his tankard out, and Chris bumped his gently against it.

"Likewise" Chris smiled, before the two downed the rest of their cups. Swiftly calling out for another round. Viktor felt lighter now, a plan of action in place. He felt like he understood Yuuri more. Viktor could always tell when someone was attracted to him, he'd never been wrong…but he'd also never met anyone quite like Yuuri before. _It threw me off…but no matter._ Viktor thought cheerfully, as fresh tankards where placed on the table in front of he and Chris.

"Thanks love" Viktor smiled up at Annie, their usual waitress at The Golden Medallion. She smiled her response at him. Viktor didn't look at her twice. Chris noted the unusual action and raised an eyebrow. Viktor felt his cheeks heat up.

"Viktor Nikiforov are you _blushing?!"_

"Shut up Chris"

"The legendary Viktor Nikiforov, blushing over his love for-" Chris was cut off as the door to the tavern opened. The Golden Medallion was a known haunt of Viktor's, it wasn't unusual for another pirate Captain to seek him out there to try and take retribution against him. Viktor tensed and reached for his sword as the door hit the wall with a thud.

"It's just a tavern, idiot" Yurio's dulcet tones seeped over to Viktor and he relaxed.

"I don't…um…I don't really drink…." Viktor would recognise that voice anywhere. _Yuuri._ He felt a smile, slowly starting to creep on to his face and he pointedly ignored Chris's idiotic grin at it.

"Just get inside already, I don't have all evening"

"But…I'd rather go back to the ship…"

"Tough. You'll get lost on your own and I want a drink. You're having one too" Yurio insisted, dragging Yuuri in to the tavern by the arm. Viktor noticed Yuuri had a book clutched to his chest, and wrapped in brown paper. _Ah…so Yurio showed you his favourite spot did he? He's more attached to you than I thought._

"Yuuuurrriiiiiiiiiiii!" Viktor crowed delightedly before Chris gave him a sharp nudge in the ribs. "I mean….hello Yuuri!"

"Viktor…." Yuuri mumbled as Yurio dragged him over to the table.

"Here have a seat" Viktor said, pulling out the chair next to him. "It's tradition to have a drink in here before we leave"

"Or four…" Chris winked at the younger man.

"Oh…I just…I don't really drink very much…and I've heard…stories…." Yuuri glanced around furtively.

"Don't worry, this is our territory, as it where. No other Captain's will set foot in here while I'm here" Viktor said firmly.

"Unless they want to-" Chris cut Yurio off with a stamp to the foot if Viktor wasn't mistaken. The teen cursed under his breath and levelled a glare at Chris.

"Unless they want to come and talk business…latest ship decor and all that" Chris said with a laugh.

"Right…." Yuuri trailed off.

"You bought a book?" Viktor desperately tried to turn the conversation away from the many possible pirates who could walk through the door and try to gut him with their swords at any given moment. Yuuri flushed.

"Yes." Yuuri's face lit up at the question and he placed his package down on the table, one hand on top of it. "It's a book about the history of pirates so far. I realised I don't know as much as I should considering I'm living on a pirate ship so I thought this would help me" Viktor smiled at him, placing his hand over Yuuri's.

"You'll have to let me borrow it when you're finished, I've always loved to read about other Captains" Yuuri looked down at his book. Making no move to run away from Viktor…no move to snatch his hand away.

"O-of course" he said quietly. Chris looked at Viktor triumphantly. He could see the _I told you so_ practically radiating off of him. A tankard slammed down perilously close to he and Yuuri's hands.

"I got you a drink." Yurio said, sliding it closer to Yuuri. Viktor hadn't realised the teenager had been missing. _Technically I am his guardian, I really should keep better track of his whereabouts._

"But I don't-"

"Don't be rude! Drink!" Yurio commanded. Yuuri swallowed.

"Thank you" he said, resignation clear in his voice before taking a small sip.

Over the course of the evening, Viktor watched as Yuuri relaxed. He went from listening to the conversations he, Chris and Yurio had to going so far as to join in. It wasn't the alcohol, Yuuri only had one tankard and he sipped from it periodically. He was relaxing in their company, really, truly relaxing. _Enjoying_ himself. A smile crept on to Yuuri's face and stayed there as Yurio bickered with Chris, and traded insults with Viktor. As they recounted tales from their adventures. Viktor couldn't get rid of the smile that had seemed to permanently attach itself to his face. Of course he and Chris had been drinking a bit longer than Yurio, and it wasn't long before it was gone midnight and he and Chris had lost count of just how much they'd drunk. What could Viktor say? He'd been enjoying himself. Talking to Yuuri….taking a leaf out of Chris's book. He hadn't flirted with him once, beyond the odd brushing of fingers and arms….even legs. He'd talked…and Yuuri had responded. Gradually coming out of his shell thanks to the presence of Yurio and Chris. You could say he'd subtly celebrated a little bit and Chris had joined him. Either way, Viktor was finding it increasingly difficult to walk in a straight line.

"Help me…someone…." Yurio choked out from under the weight of a nearly unconscious Chris.

"I'm Captain….not my job!" Viktor slurred slightly.

"He's _your_ first mate" Yurio glared.

"Not right now he isn't…or any time he's drunk" Viktor cackled. He was so busy laughing at his hilarity that he didn't notice himself veering. Yuuri grabbed hold of Viktor's arm, pulling him back before he walked face first in to a wall.

"Oh there's a wall there…that's new" Viktor said wonderingly.

"That wall is almost one hundred years old Viktor"

"Oh my mistake. And don't you look young for your age" Viktor winked at the wall. Yurio made a disgusted noise. Yuuri found himself chuckling slightly, his hand still wrapped around Viktor's arm. He gave Viktor another tug as he nearly wove in to the path of an oncoming horse. Viktor glanced down to where Yuuri was clutching him. Yuuri hastily let go, thankful the darkness hid his crimson face.

"Yuuuri!" Viktor threw his arm around Yuuri's shoulders. "I seem to be having some trouble navigating a path back to the ship, if you'd be so kind as to keep me on the straight and narrow…"

"Don't ask for impossible things Viktor, it isn't fair" Chris drawled.

"Oh you're still conscious, well done Chris" Viktor cheered.

"Thank you" Chris said, attempting to take a bow and nearly taking himself and Yuri straight down to the cobbles. Yuuri heard the teenager erupt in a torrent of cursing. _Deep in there somewhere…is a little hint of caring. He is still practically carrying him, after all, instead of leaving him in a heap on the ground._ Yuuri focused back on his own situation as Viktor's breath ghosted across his face.

Viktor's arm was strong and solid around his shoulders, and the older man's warmth was seeping through to him. Their sides pressed together…or they where until Viktor started to veer left. Yuuri's arm shot out, going around Viktor's back, and pulling him back in to his side as he brought his hand to rest on Viktors waist. He was all too aware of the strong, warm body his fingers were digging in to. He clutched his book in the other hand, squeezing it tightly in his grip.

"Oh look!" Viktor said excitedly, his lips brushing Yuuri's temple as his head swung to the right. Yuuri felt his cheeks warm up. _Soft…his lips are so soft._ Yuuri savagely shook his head. _Don't go there Yuuri._ He looked in the direction Viktor was pointing. It was hard not to as Viktor's arm had come up and across Yuuri's face, caging him in. Unless he wanted to be pressed to Viktor's chest anymore than he already was at that moment..it was necessary for him to move. Viktor was pointing towards a tavern.

"A bar brawl…let's join in!"

"NO" Yuuri and Yuri shouted in unison.

"You're no fun" Viktor pouted. "Aren't they no fun Chris?" Viktor asked his first mate. A snore broke the air.

"He's asleep?!" Yuri shrieked. Viktor just laughed.

"Hey Viktor…sleep with one eye open" Yuri said, murderously.

As they made their way back to the ship, Yuuri supporting Viktor, the older man kept pointing out seemingly inane things to him. A shop…a favourite tree…anything that took his fancy or that he wanted Yuuri to know about. Viktor's body was a reassuring presence next to him. His lips frequently brushing Yuuri's temple, even coming perilously close to his lips at one point, when Yuuri misjudged his timings. _Not that I would have minded…._ Yuuri instantly felt his cheeks heat up yet again. Shaking his head slightly, he swiftly murdered _that_ thought like Yuri wished he could murder Chris at that moment as he continued to snore obnoxiously loud much to Yuri's loud disgust. _How did I get to be in this situation?_

Yuuri had spotted Viktor around town all day. He was sure the older man hadn't seen him as Yuri dragged him from place to place, but he'd definitely seen the Captain. Viktor seemed to know everyone and he had a smile for each person he spoke to. He talked happily to them, about what Yuuri didn't know, but it was obvious he was polite and liked to make conversation with them. And they obviously liked talking to Viktor, he seemed to get a happy welcome from everyone he bumped in to, showcasing yet another side to the Captain and giving Yuuri something more to think about when it came to Viktor.

Yuuri had tried to get back to the ship, he and alcohol didn't mix and he'd thought it best he avoided a tavern…aside from the fact nothing good ever happened in taverns according to the stories. Brawls usually broke out and at least one person was savagely murdered in the name of vengeance. He'd much rather curl up back in Viktor's cabin with Makka and start reading his new book…but Yuri wouldn't hear of it. He'd found himself sitting at a table with a merry Viktor and Chris, and a slightly less grouchy Yuri, talking about everything and nothing. He'd relaxed. He hadn't felt so relaxed since he'd joined the crew. He enjoyed himself…he enjoyed his company. Then came slightly drunk Viktor. Yuuri couldn't help but chuckle at the childlike wonder drunk Viktor had for every little thing, and his childish enthusiasm in showing it all to Yuuri.

Viktor was attractive, Yuuri knew that. He'd known it for years on the strength of wanted posters and badly drawn illustrations in penny weeklies, before he'd even laid eyes on the real thing. But Viktor's personality was even more so…and it was dangerous at the same time. It endeared Viktor to him even more…made Viktor less of the imagined fantasy he'd been for years, and more real. Yuuri forgot about the stories, the tales of terror as he saw the human side to Viktor, as Viktor became more of a real person to him. Yuuri couldn't help the way he flushed when Viktor flirted with him…he didn't know what to do when someone flirted with him, it wasn't a regular occurrence, let alone when the object of his daydreams for so long was the one doing it. His handsome face would be lined with mischief, a cheeky glint in his eyes, and Yuuri would find himself overwhelmed that he was the object of Viktor's focus. The man he'd dreamed about…the man who was becoming less a fantasy and more of a real possibility. His feelings where growing from a mere crush to something stronger…bigger. And it _terrified_ him.

The more sides of Viktor he saw…the more he couldn't deny his feelings for the man. Yuuri's image of his Viktor was being replaced by the real Viktor. The Viktor that insisted on showing him his favourite barnacle, stuck to the side of the ship just above the waterline. The Viktor that asked him about his book…that asked to borrow it. That seemed genuinely interested. The Viktor that laughed with abandon at Chris's drunken antics. The Viktor that gently rubbed salve on to his wounds. The Viktor that always smiled at him so genuinely. The Viktor that was determined to take care of him. _Soon, my fantasy Viktor won't exist anymore…..the real one's going to replace him and then where will I be?_ Yuuri thought morosely. _There's not a chance he could return anything I feel…he's Viktor Nikiforov. He can have anyone in the world…why would he possibly want me?_

Yuuri wrestled Viktor up the gangplank, desperately trying to make sure they didn't pitch headlong in to the cold sea. It would go some way to sobering Viktor up…but then he'd have to haul the two of them on to the dock, providing they didn't drown, of course. Yuuri stumbled under Viktor's weight as the older man leaned on him more, his head was resting gently against Yuuri's, a fact Yuuri was trying very hard to ignore. His goal was in sight, the cabin mere steps away. _Just a little further….there!_

"Viktor, we're back" Yuuri said. He waited. There was no response. He could feel Viktor's chest rising and falling steadily and he sighed. _He's asleep…isn't he._ Yuuri made his way to Viktors makeshift bed, Makkachin bouncing around the pair of them but seeming to notice the precarious situation they where in. Yuuri lowered him on to the cushioned bench Viktor now called a bed, and started to carefully pull the mans arms out of his coat, managing to get it off without too much trouble. He gently lay Viktor back against his pillows, before swinging the other mans legs up and on to it. He then carefully tugged off Viktor's boots, placing them nearby, before grabbing Viktor's blankets and laying them over the sleeping man, making sure he was covered so he wouldn't catch a chill in the night.

Yuuri gazed down at Viktor. Sometimes he thought Viktor, absurdly enough, found him attractive too, particularly when he flirted with him. But then…Viktor did flirt with everyone. It was just how Viktor was. Yuuri couldn't be sure if Viktor felt anything for him. But he knew deep down the man couldn't. They were too different…their appearances, personalities…their lives. Yuuri just couldn't see how a man like Viktor, would ever pick him. Which was a slight problem, because moments like the tavern….like now…made it difficult for Yuuri to keep his distance…to brush off the flirting. Viktor endeared himself to Yuuri more and more each day. Yuuri was sure he was falling for Viktor Nikiforov….and he couldn't allow that to happen.

* * *

Lieutenant Turner hurried towards the inn he'd been lodging at. He needed to get back and write a missive to Captain Cialdini right away. _I've found him. I've found Lord Katsuki._ He'd been in Tortuga for a day or two, on Captain Cialdini's orders, others had been dispatched to various other known pirate strongholds on the look out for the missing noble. His Captain's hunch that they'd make port was right…Turner had seen it with his own eyes. Everyone who worked for the Katsuki's knew what Yuuri looked like, but he'd needed to be sure and one glance as the man in question passed him on the street wasn't enough. So he'd followed him. He was accompanied by a surly looking blonde teenager, who'd maintained a grip on his arm, a fact that was in itself suspicious. But it was what came after that proved it.

Lord Katsuki had started to resist when they'd approached a tavern, and his movements had given Turner a clear view of his face. It was definitely the missing noble they were looking for. And he was most definitely there under duress. He'd watched as Lord Katsuki had struggled with the teenager, desperately trying to get away, hugging his arms to his chest protectively when he couldn't. The teenagers grip had been unrelenting. _He must have been stronger than he looked,_ Turner had mused.

"Just get inside already" he'd heard the teenager growl, forcing Lord Katsuki in to the tavern. Turner couldn't do anything. He was alone and without backup, a mere lookout. Lord Katsuki had been forced in to a tavern no doubt brimming with nefarious activity and pirates, including the rest of the teenagers crew. He knew for certain that the blonde wasn't the Captain, there was no way he could be. Turner alone wouldn't have been able to fight his way out with Katsuki in tow. He'd have been overwhelmed and out numbered. He'd never make it out alive. All he could do was return to his inn immediately and get word to Captain Cialdini.

 _Captain._

 _I've located Lord Katsuki, here on Tortuga. He's a captive of the pirates but he is still alive. I could not determine a crew. He was resisting when I saw him last but looked to be unharmed as of yet. I await your orders._

Captain Cialdini smiled grimly as he read the letter for the umpteenth time. _He's still alive…and just as I thought they've taken him hostage. However, there's been no ransom note. Perhaps they haven't been able to determine his identity…yet. Although it's only a matter of time until they do._

He ruminated on what to do. Duke and Duchess Katsuki had given him full authority in the matter of finding and locating their son. They'd been overjoyed at the news he was alive, overlooking the precarious situation their son was no doubt in. The decision on what to do next was up to him alone and the burden was heavy upon his shoulders.

 _By the time I send men to Tortuga they'll be long gone, and Yuuri will be out of our reach once again. If I send out word of his disappearance, the pirates will find out his identity in no time at all, perhaps that would push them in to making a ransom demand._ Cialdini turned the idea over in his mind, examining it from every possible angle. _Of course there is the possibility they might just kill him once they learn who he is. It's not unheard of. Sometimes they take captives just to toy with, finding out their new captive is a noble might make them attempt to get rid of him sooner rather than later. I need to get the word out about Yuuri's disappearance, need people to be on the lookout for him…but how to do it and keep him safe at the same time?_

Cialdini sat upright in his chair as an idea started to form in his mind. _I've yet to meet a pirate who doesn't covet wealth._ He smiled. _I'll let the pirates come to me._


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: So..who's ready for the tea on Viktor?_**

 _One week later…._

Viktor tapped his fingers against the balustrade in agitation as his eyes tracked a certain man across the deck. Since catching up on the terrible backlog of paperwork that Viktor had no idea had gotten _so_ out of hand….Yuuri had taken to helping Yurio with some of his duties. The teenager was practically glued to the man's side like a leech. An angry, blonde, hissing leech. Viktor had thought after their drunken night in port things might change. He'd woken up in his new bed, minus his coat and boots, and neatly tucked in. _Yuuri….he took care of me…he….looked after me, he…he cares._ Viktor had thought, before his hangover had kicked in and made him incapable of thinking of anything but the extreme pain he was in. He'd been in quite the sorry state, vowing for the hundredth time in his life to never drink again, a vow he usually broke by the end of the day.

Fortunately Yuuri had brought him water, and food that he could just stomach eating. He'd thought after this sign of the younger man's affections, which incidentally proved Chris right, _damn him_ , things would change, especially as he'd elected to follow Chris's advice and tone down his more flirtatious nature. Perhaps they'd finally grow close. _Perhaps_ Viktor could make a move. Viktor had never had anyone take care of him before….and he found he wanted that. He wanted someone to look after him. He spent all of his time taking care of his crew…he wanted someone to take care of him. But Viktor had thought wrong.

Things had changed alright. Now Yuuri avoided him like the plague. At first Viktor hadn't been able to work out why. After the tavern, he'd decided to spend time with Yuuri as himself, no flirting, to see if Yuuri really did feel anything for him. To get to know him better…and to see what he did when Viktor was his usual self. He realised he was too enamoured with Yuuri, and it might be making the other man feel…uncomfortable.

So Viktor had put his new plan in to action and accompanied him as he went about his duties whenever he had time. He'd even made sure to eat all of his meals with him. Yuuri had slowly but surely started to open up to him, to become closer to him as they talked. Never about anything of any consequence…events from that day…funny outfits Chris had attempted to put together. Nothing too serious. Viktor didn't want to push the other man too much so he avoided delving too much in to his past and stuck to lighter topics. The more he'd observed Yuuri the more he'd realised Chris was right. Yuuri was attracted him, out of the corner of his eye, he caught Yuuri watching him more than once, but as soon as Viktor turned to him, the other man looked away. He'd blush slightly if their hands accidentally touched. He'd instinctively shift closer to Viktor if he felt uncomfortable. The more time Viktor spent with Yuuri, the more he developed….feelings. Feelings he wasn't used to feeling. Viktor wasn't entirely sure what to do with his feelings. His usual approach clearly wouldn't work with Yuuri.

Yuuri didn't seem to know what to do when Viktor flirted with him, that much was obvious. Viktor had flirted with Yuuri openly just once since that night, just to test Chris's theory…and his own. He'd wanted to see the difference after interacting with Yuuri without flirting. Viktor had casually sauntered up to Yuuri, and under the guise of checking the cut hidden by his hair, he'd cupped Yuuri's face with one hand and gently pushed back his hair with the other. He'd made a show of observing the cut, "it's healed nicely" he'd said, stroking it with his thumb, and then he'd settled his gaze on Yuuri's, after giving him an appreciative once over. Viktor had peered at Yuuri from under his lashes, using the thumb of his free hand to rub his lip. Viktor had been about to throw out one of his best lines, it never failed him, but apparently his flirtatious gaze was enough because the other man had turned an explosive shade of red before stuttering incoherently and rushing away from Viktor to the relative safety of Yurio.

Viktor had been left standing slightly stunned with his mouth partially open. _Did he really just? I know that move is quite effective, but I didn't realise it was quite so killer. Chris really was right….I was right. I do make him uncomfortable….or rather…it embarrasses him. So it would seem that's the wrong approach to take..so then how should I handle this? And if I'm not mistaken he does appear to be mildly scared of me._ Viktor had noticed that when he engaged with Yuuri without his flirtatious nature, Yuuri could actually manage to speak with him without stuttering, although occasionally that blush Viktor loved so much would make an appearance, lightly dusting his cheeks. He still wouldn't look him in the eye properly, and always seemed to be on guard around him. Viktor couldn't tell if it was because he was worried about Viktor suddenly lapsing back in to openly flirting with him, or if he was genuinely afraid of him for some reason. Viktor didn't think he'd given the other man reason to fear him. _Unless…._ Viktor had shaken the thought away, leaving it to ponder later.

Unfortunately, after a couple of days of Viktor's new approach….Yuuri started to avoid him. At first Viktor had found it amusing, but his amusement had swiftly evaporated. Viktor had been baffled briefly…very briefly. He'd entertained the idea that Yuuri was perhaps having an off day or two. But any time Viktor tried to ask him what was wrong, Yuuri stuttered "N-n-nothing's wrong. I'm just….busy…Yuri needs….a lot of help…he's so…small..and….uh….oh, there he is! Bye!" or words to a similar effect and scurried away. Viktor couldn't puzzle it out, and he swiftly became frustrated. Things had been going so well. He'd confirmed Yuuri's attraction to him. He'd realised his usual approach wouldn't work and he'd adapted accordingly. He'd been getting closer to Yuuri, getting to know him. Yes Yuuri still seemed a little afraid of him but Viktor hoped that would vanish when Yuuri got to know _him_ more. Viktor's frustration swiftly changed to hurt and irritation when he realised that perhaps Yuuri was avoiding him because of his fear of Viktor. Perhaps he'd only been spending time with Viktor because he was scared to refuse him and perhaps he couldn't take spending time with the man he was afraid of anymore…so he'd elected to avoid the situation. Viktor had pondered how to handle the situation…when an opportunity appeared before him.

He watched as Yuuri glanced about the deck, seemingly searching for Viktor. Viktor ducked out of the way, Chris's snort doing nothing to alleviate his irritation. "Quiet Chris" he snapped.

"I do hope you find a way to remove the stick that's been lodged up your ass the past few days Viktor. You're no fun anymore. All you do is growl and snarl at me, it's hurting my feelings" Chris said with mock hurt dripping from his voice. Viktor turned to him slowly and narrowed his eyes.

"Chris" he said warningly.

"Oh very scary" he commented blithely, before glancing in Yuuri's direction. "Ah. If you were hoping to catch him, I would hurry" Viktor peered over the balustrade in time to see Yuuri cast another furtive glance across the deck, before slipping in to Viktor's cabin. Viktor straightened up immediately, taking care to brush himself down, and straighten the cuffs of his coat. Chris snorted again.

"Are you trying to imitate a pig Chris? Is this you practicing? I have to say, I don't think you've quite got it yet" Viktor said snidely, before disappearing down the stairs two at a time.

* * *

Yuuri slipped in to Viktor's cabin and headed straight for the table that served as Viktor's desk. He rustled through the papers stacked on top of it, looking for the one Yuri had requested he fetch. Yuuri's hands were clumsy in his haste, he wanted to find it quickly and get out. He hadn't been able to spot Viktor on the deck, which meant he could be anywhere on the ship. _Lurking_ …ready to spring out and corner him. He'd been successfully avoiding the man and he didn't plan on failing now. He either slipped in to the cabin late at night when Viktor was already asleep, or he went in early and feigned sleep when Viktor arrived. He managed to keep himself busy, never having to say more than a word or two to Viktor. He ate quickly, using Yuri as a human shield against the older man. Yuuri wasn't sure how long he could keep this up for but he intended his streak to be as long as possible.

It wasn't that Yuuri didn't like Viktor….it wasn't that at all. Yuuri's crush on the fictional Viktor, had started to transfer to the real Viktor and after the tavern…Yuuri knew he was falling for Viktor. But he'd thought he'd be able to handle it. To brush off Viktor's flirting as Viktor being Viktor. It didn't mean anything. He could allow himself to admire Viktor in his more sincere and genuine moments and tell himself he admired him as a Captain. But then Viktor had to go and ruin it by dropping his flirtatious ways and being a normal human being. _Was it really necessary for him to do that? Does he like making my life difficult? How could he be so inconsiderate?_ Yuuri had seethed.

Yuuri had settled in to the ship, he'd gotten a little closer to the crew…to Yuri, to Chris…and to Viktor. He genuinely liked them too. Yes they were pirates…but they weren't bad people. Not that he'd seen. He knew the rumours, he'd heard the stories but he couldn't put them with the faces he knew. His growing closeness to Viktor couldn't be avoided…they shared a room. Viktor hadn't elected to give him his own sleeping space yet, and had ignored Yuuri every time he broached the topic of it. The closer he got to Viktor, the more his feelings grew. But the real problem was Viktor's behaviour. Viktor's less flirty self….Viktor's real self….his genuine, true self…made Yuuri's attraction to the man stronger, and it wasn't a little crush he was nursing. He'd developed real, true feelings for the notorious Captain, feelings that he had to fight vehemently. The more of Viktor's genuine self Yuuri saw…the more he fell for the man…and Yuuri couldn't allow that to happen.

Partially because he doubted that a man like Viktor…could ever return his feelings. Viktor could have anyone he wanted, man or woman. And Yuuri was just….Yuuri. He hadn't gone on the exciting adventures Viktor had. He hadn't seen and experienced the things Viktor had. He was a noble. He'd lived a very sheltered life growing up, yes he had his freedom now. He could travel, he could see the things he'd dreamed of seeing. But he and Viktor had grown up worlds apart. They'd lived entirely different lives…they were too different. Not to mention the slight problem of his identity.

 _Yes…my secret identity…..you know the one Yuuri. The one you keep forgetting all about whenever Viktor's around, and you find yourself daydreaming about staying on this ship permanently. The one you cannot under any circumstances, let anyone find out. The one that you'll let slip if you let Viktor get any closer to you._ Yuuri knew Viktor could never find out who he was. But Yuuri knew if he kept getting closer to Viktor…he'd let something slip that he shouldn't and then Viktor would find out who he was. An outcome Yuuri was terrified of almost as much as he feared his feelings for Viktor, and growing ease with the pirate. Against his better judgement, he'd found himself relaxing slightly, in Viktor's presence.

And so he'd started to avoid Viktor in an attempt to get a grip on his feelings...and to keep himself in control.

Yuuri sighed in relief as he located the paper he needed, clutching it to his chest. He hurriedly neatened up the papers he'd shuffled through before turning to the door. Yuuri's hand was on the door handle. The door was slowly creaking open. Escape was so very near…until a hand appeared out of the shadows, shooting past Yuuri's head and slammed it shut. Yuuri swallowed, turning slowly to face the owner of the hand. "V-v-v-Viktor" Yuuri stuttered. Viktor closed his eyes in seeming irritation, taking a deep breath. Yuuri started to try and edge away from him, his hand still attached to the door handle attempting to tug it open. But Viktor's hand didn't budge from the door, in fact his other hand joined it, slamming in to the wood on the other side of Yuuri's head, effectively caging him in. Viktor leaned in close, until their noses where practically touching.

"Yuuri…..we need to have a talk" he practically growled. Yuuri swallowed.

"Uh…Yuri really needs this….this…paper…for…because…um…."

"Why are you avoiding me?" Viktor asked bluntly.

"I'm….I'm no-…"

"Don't insult the both of us by finishing that sentence. It's obvious that you are. I don't understand. We were becoming closer….becoming friends." Yuuri looked up at Viktor, startled by the hurt he could hear leaking in to the man's voice. Viktor was being careful to keep his expression blank but…Yuuri could see it in his eyes. He'd hurt Viktor.

"Why are you scared of me?" Yuuri stared at Viktor. _I really….I really hurt him. He's…he's upset. I…..what…._ Yuuri blinked at him.

"I'm…I'm not…" but even Yuuri knew he didn't sound convincing. _I'm not scared of you…I'm scared of my feelings…I'm scared of being close to you…I'm scared of you finding out who I am._ But Yuuri couldn't say any of that. He bit his lip, bringing his hand up to rub at the left side of his chest. Viktor looked at him for a moment in silence, before sighing and dropping his hands, retreating back a few steps. Yuuri instantly missed the closeness of the other man. He even found himself wanting to comfort him. _I…Yuuri Katsuki, want to comfort notorious pirate Captain Viktor Nikiforov…who I've managed to inexplicably hurt. Am I dreaming right now?_ He surreptitiously pinched himself. _God, no, this is real._

"It's because of the stories isn't it?" Viktor said quietly.

"Huh?" Yuuri blinked at him, momentarily confused.

"The stories. I'm sure you know them. They're printed….everywhere. Newspapers, penny weeklies, gossip, tales told to scare children…I could go on" Viktor said blandly. _He knows…he knows I read his penny weeklies….he knows I haven't missed a single one in the last I don't know how many years? Does he know about the Wanted posters? I only ripped down a couple…yes, the drawings are only by moderately skilled artists, but the drawings were much better…much more realistic than the ones that accompanied the penny weeklies…those looked nothing like Viktor. I just wanted to…to…to look at them from time to time…for…for research purposes? In to..in to pirates and….and um….okay I just liked to look at them but he doesn't know that right? He can't know that? Unless….is he psychic? Viktor….can you hear me?_ Yuuri stared hard at Viktor.

"What?" Viktor said, a slight frown gracing his features. _I guess not then. Of course he's not psychic. I'm being ridiculous._ Yuuri realised Viktor had started speaking again and focused back on the other man.

"….Wanted posters." Yuuri startled. _He knows about the posters…how….how…..who told him? Mari….no how would he have met Mari? Do I…do I talk in my sleep? Did I accidentally confess something? How?!_

"Yuuri" Viktor's voice broke in to Yuuri's mental breakdown. "I said, I'm sure you've seen the Wanted posters." _Oh. Right. Yes._ Yuuri nodded dumbly. Viktor sighed.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me Yuuri. The stories…" Viktor paced away from Yuuri, before turning back to him swiftly. "My Crew are the only family I have. I've been pirating since I was a child, I was raised by a Pirate Captain, the same one who rescued me when the ship I was on with my parents was attacked by pirates. I was the only survivor you see, my mother had hidden me away, to protect me. I'm lucky Captain Yakov actually managed to find me. The wreck of the ship hadn't sunk yet…he'd wanted to see if there had been anything left behind that was worth something…instead all he found was me. He taught me everything about running a ship…leading a ship. But I wanted to do things my way. I wanted to do things differently. As soon as I turned 18 I left the man that was like a father to me to start my own crew with Chris. I wanted to do things my own way. I didn't think it was necessary to cause so much death and destruction, not when it had lead to my parents death. What does it achieve? Why not just take what you need or want and leave the innocents be? Yes we steal. I like pretty things, I also like expensive things. I like the adventure, the rush of stealing a good haul. We've made off with some rather interesting items, if I do say so myself. I know stealing is wrong…but it's the only thing I know how to do…the only way I know to survive. But that doesn't mean I need to kill people underserving of death to do it. If it comes to a fight with fellow pirates..then I give no quarter. So I started out on my own. The problem was, no-one takes a pirate seriously when they decide not to horrifically slaughter everyone on board a target ship." Viktor laughed humourlessly. "It sends a message you see. I needed to protect my crew, I couldn't allow them to get hurt. They all follow me, they trust me, they share my view point. I'm responsible for them. I had to protect them." Yuuri found himself utterly entranced by Viktor's speech. He'd had no idea. People had speculated on the origins of Captain Nikiforov, but little had actually been known about him. By the time he'd made a name for himself, he'd already had a crew of his own.

"I needed to make people fear me. Fear crossing me…fear attacking me. So I came up with a solution. We established our territory by attacking any pirate ship that came within the area we'd decided to designate by ourselves…after taking it from the previous Captain in as bloody a manner as possible, of course. We killed every single pirate on those ships…we had no mercy….of course we left the odd cabin boy alive here and there. Someone had to spread the stories you see. We stole whatever loot they had and sunk their ships to the bottom of the ocean. Once word spread and other pirates started to respect our territory, we set about targeting merchant vessels mostly, ones who's Captains and crew are known for being...less than savoury individuals, we had to uphold a certain image you understand. Of course even amongst those crews there's the odd sailor forced in to unscrupulous things, scared to disobey. We give the cowards like that a chance to go free...after making them witness the demise of the rest of their crew. It's astounding how far that, along with a thankfulness to be alive goes to keeping mouths shut. But any ship that dares stray in to our territory is fair game. We attack the ship, we board and we take whatever we want. If they're innocent...civilians if you will, we allow them to escape...after a harrowing and tense, life or death chase, filled with near misses of course. Our canons just shy of making their target, our grappling hooks just failing to make purchase, them barely managing to gain the upper hand. If they're not so innocent...they don't live to tell the tale. We sink the ships and no-ones the wiser. Chris and various other crew members did their part, and spread stories whenever we made port. Detailing the bloody destruction we wreaked on pirates and innocents alike told in scared whispers in dark corners. These days the ships that stray in to our territory are always crewed by unscrupulous individuals out to destroy us so it doesn't really matter." Viktor smiled humourlessly.

"The stories got bigger…more embellished. Nowadays they're probably half fiction half fact, if that. We allowed the stories to run rampant, because it helps us. I'm fairly sure Leroy had a hand in some of the more fiendish tales, he probably thought it would make the Navy target us and take me out of the running so he could get his grubby little hands on my territory. I don't particularly care. But what I'm trying to tell you is that yes….I kill people. But not innocent people. Never innocent people. The stories…they're camouflage to protect my crew….my family. To keep them safe. I hope...I hope you can understand me Yuuri. I hope you can stop being afraid of me" Viktor said quietly, looking at Yuuri for a moment or two before offering him a faint smile and brushing past him, back out on to the deck.

Silence descended on the cabin as Yuuri processed what he'd been told. He'd always known that the stories were no doubt embellished upon, they always were. He knew Viktor wasn't an innocent man, he was a pirate, he knew he did bad things. Stole…killed. But he also knew how stories got out of hand the more they were told, people adding bits here and there to make themselves seem important or to make their story stand out. _I'm in no doubt that if you threaten Viktor's crew…if you harm anyone he cares about…or harm innocent people, then you'll see just how scary he can be. He'll kill without a second thought…but…he hasn't actually hurt anyone that doesn't deserve it. He…he's not the fearsome pirate the stories made out. Not unless you're a pirate or a criminal infringing on his territory…putting his family in danger in the process. Viktor's….he's…..he really is the man I've seen on this ship and I am in very big trouble._


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Ah yes, finally, some action. I'm not going to lie, I was going to be cruel and cut this chapter of mid battle because it was getting a bit long, instead you'll be getting a double update and I've split chapter 13 and 14 in to three parts...I hope that makes up for the long wait!**_

After their talk, Yuuri had realised two things. First Viktor was not the man of the stories. The Viktor he saw on a daily basis….really was the genuine article. Second…he'd hurt the other man's feelings, and Yuuri couldn't quite handle the guilt and the hurt it caused him upon realising that. Viktor had just looked so... _sad_ when he'd told Yuuri his story, finally revealing the truth to him. Yuuri hadn't been able to find Viktor after that, it would seem the other man was giving him some space to process everything. Viktor had kept himself busy, and taken to creeping in to the cabin when Yuuri had already been asleep and then creeping back out early in the mornings…Yuuri assumed anyway, judging from the rumpled state of Viktor's bed when he himself awoke each morning.

Yuuri had kept an eye out for him each day but hadn't been able to find an opening to talk to him until the crew settled down to eat their evening meal a few days later. He spotted Viktor sitting by himself, out of the way of the rest of the crew and seemingly wanting to be alone, and he'd tentatively approached him. Hesitated. Then sat down next to him. "I'm….I'm not afraid of you. I mean…in the beginning…maybe a moderately small amount. I do know the stories..a uhhh...a little." Yuuri chuckled nervously. _If a little means reading every single one over and over until some of them are practically memorised but he doesn't need to know that. Ever._ "But….I knew that you weren't _terrifying_ after spending time with you. I'm just...I-I'm not afraid of you Viktor" Yuuri had said quietly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think that" Viktor hadn't responded, and after a few moments of silence, Yuuri couldn't take it anymore. He'd turned to Viktor to gauge his reaction, only to see the other man staring at him with shining eyes.

"YUUUUUURRRRIIIIIIIIIII" he'd cried before flinging himself at him, hugging him tightly and nearly strangling him in the process. _Not the death by pirate I'd imagined._ Yuuri had thought, rather too happily. The pirate had pulled away far too soon for Yuuri's taste…not that he'd admit that out loud.

"So it was just the flirting that made you uncomfortable. I see. When I stopped you must have been afraid of when I'd start again" Viktor chuckled.

Yuuri felt his face heat up. In the time he'd spent after their talk, Yuuri had done quite a bit of thinking. Now that he knew the truth of the stories….Yuuri understood Viktor more. Yuuri had taken care to observe Viktor throughout the past few days and he'd come to realise that the flirty Captain Viktor so often portrayed…was just a mask of sorts. As he'd watched Viktor interact with his crew he'd really, truly seen how sweet, kind and caring the man was. If not occasionally a bit airheaded and ditzy. _Sometimes I do have to wonder how he made it to be a pirate Captain._ He'd thought as he watched Viktor grappling with Chris over something shiny, and nearly losing said shiny object over the side of the ship in the process. But the truth, everything he'd observed…it all made it harder to fight his feelings for the Captain and Yuuri…Yuuri wasn't so sure he wanted to anymore. He _liked_ Viktor. He wanted to be close to him. Yuuri was starting to feel like he fit in with the crew. He felt like part of the group...part of the _family_. He really felt like he _belonged._ He'd even made…friends. The crew included him, conversed with him, and even the ever prickly Yuri had taken a shine to him…he had been assured by Chris anyway, it was hard to tell with the teenager sometimes. So Yuuri had come to a decision.

He would enjoy his time here, with his new friends for as long as it lasted. Yuuri's parents thought he was dead, he was sure of it, and he couldn't let them go on thinking that, it would be too cruel. Some small part of him had thought that….they thought he was dead anyway, did it really matter if he returned? But he knew the guilt would eat away at him. For him to be out, living and enjoying himself while his family mourned for him..he couldn't do it. So he would return. He had to…and when he did, his mother probably wouldn't let him out of her sight again. There would be no more adventures, no more new and exciting places for Yuuri to see. He'd be lucky if she even let him leave the estate to go in to the town. So he would enjoy every minute on this ship…and when a chance came, he would do the right thing, the honourable thing and leave. And as scared as he was about Viktor finding out who he was…as scared of his feelings as he was. He wasn't going to hide from Viktor anymore. He had feelings for Viktor, the _real_ Viktor. The man he'd come to know better than he expected during his time on this ship. He could admit that to himself at last. So why not be friends with Viktor? While Viktor couldn't possibly have feelings for plain, unremarkable Yuuri, Yuuri didn't see why he couldn't allow himself to at least be friends with Viktor. Yes it would hurt being close to him when his feelings where unreciprocated, but it wouldn't be forever. He would leave the ship and return to the real world, and at least he'd have some memories of spending time with him, of being close to him. Of laughing and joking with him.

Yuuri decided in that moment of realisation that there would be no more barriers between he and Viktor, he wouldn't be afraid of his feelings any longer. Yes he might get hurt in the long run, but life was full of hurt and for now…he'd enjoy this experience because it would become a balm to him when he inevitably returned home and went back to the real world.

* * *

"Don't worry Yuuri, I won't flirt with you anymore" Viktor said with a pout.

"I…I don't…um….you don't have to…to do that…" Yuuri stuttered, face flushed. He couldn't meet Viktor's eyes and so he missed the look Viktor gave him. _Ah….I see. You weren't afraid of me…you were afraid of your feelings for me._ Viktor smiled to himself. _But something has changed..._

Viktor gently put his hand on Yuuri's cheek, tilting his head up until their eyes met and Yuuri couldn't avoid his gaze anymore. He stared in to Yuuri's eyes for a moment...two, before he finally opened his mouth to speak….

"CAPTAIN" Chris bellowed from the quarter deck. Viktor's head whipped around at the tone in the other mans voice, eyes immediately finding Chris and following the direction of his pointed finger. _I do wish you'd work on your timing Chris, it's incredibly poor._ Viktor reluctantly let go of Yuuri and rushed to the side of his ship, pulling his spyglass out of his pocket as he went. He could feel Yuuri close behind him and as he turned his head he could see the other man squinting in to the gloom. Viktor put the glass to his eye and scanned the horizon. It was a moment before he spotted it. Spots of light in the descending darkness, reflecting off of the water. Lamps…a ship. Viktor scanned it quickly, eyes noting everything he saw. _Merchant ship...what's your name beautiful?_ His eyes slowly came to rest on the letters gracing the side of the ship and a slow smile spread across his face. _Oh hello._ He heard Chris rush up next to him.

"Is that what I think it is?" Chris said breathlessly.

"It looks like you'll get to experience your first pirate raid Yuuri, I hope you're excited. They're so much fun" Viktor said cheerfully.

"W-w-what?" Yuuri swallowed.

"That ship." Viktor pointed gracefully. "It's the Golden Dragon." he enunciated clearly, Chris huffing out a laugh next to him.

"What is...that?" Yuuri asked tentatively, eyes flicking between Viktor and Chris.

"A merchant ship allegedly" Chris said with distaste. "Its Captain is known for being…disreputable. He clawed his way up to his position by killing anyone who got in his way, no matter their innocence, and trading in anything that would make him money regardless of the lives he ruined by doing so. On the surface he trades in expensive silks and tea, all above board, but he's no doubt got opium stashed in there somewhere. He's been known to trade in people before but now he works for the East India Trading Company. Calls himself a Privateer and thinks he's better than the likes of us. He's just their dog. They'll have him smuggling the opium to them, there's plenty of money to be made from it, money the Company can use to their advantage. Outwardly he's a respectable Captain, but he's still the bastard he's always been."

"Who's…who's the Captain?" Yuuri asked, nervously. Chris looked to Viktor.

"Cao Bin" Viktor said with relish. "This is a target far too tempting to pass up. Silks, tea and whatever other treasure he's hoarding on there to fill our coffers, and opium to be taken out of the grasp of the East India Trading Company. I do love causing them problems and taking money out of their pockets. Besides, I'm rather in the mood to vent some frustration." Viktor refused to look at Yuuri as he voiced the latter, turning his attention to Chris. "Get the crew moving Chris. _Now._ "

"TO YOUR POSITIONS, DOUSE THE LAMPS AND READY THE GUNS." Chris bellowed across the decks. "WE'VE A SHIP TO TAKE" Viktor couldn't help the smirk spreading across his face. _Time to pluck one of the jewels from the East India Trading Company's nefarious crown. Anything that hurts them, is good for for us dashing rogues of the sea. It's practically my civic duty as a pirate. Besides. It's time to send a message, and I have no qualms about using Cao Bin to make it a particularly...bloody one._

* * *

Yuuri tried to take in the sudden hive of activity as pirates leapt up and sprinted across the decks, meals and casual chatter suddenly abandoned along with the quiet, calm atmosphere. He watched as some of them jumped down the hatches to the gun deck below in order to ready the canons. He could hear soft thuds as the gun ports were pulled open, squeaks as the cannons wheeled forward until their muzzles no doubt peeked out of the new openings. He knew people would be rushing to and fro with ammunition, ready for the upcoming fight. The deck descended in to a darkness lit only by the rising moon as the lamps were quickly doused one by one. _Why would they-oh. Surprise. If the lamps are doused there's nothing to give us away…they won't see us coming._ Yuuri realised. He swallowed, _this is really happening…they're really going to…with the canons and the screaming and the blood and…..okay. Deep breaths. It's going to be fine. This always seemed so exciting in the stories, I'm sure it's just as...as...fun as Viktor says. Not at all terrifying and horrifying. Pirate raid...yaaaay._ Yuuri nervously tucked himself out of the way, watching the hive of activity as the ship headed for the faint outline dotted with spots of light that Yuuri could now make out on the horizon. Viktor strode calmly through the chaos, heading up the steps to the helm with Chris close behind him. Yuuri scurried after him.

"We're not….we're not going to sink the ship….are we?" Yuuri asked nervously, memories of the attack on his own ship rising to the surface.

"Of course not" Viktor cheerfully replied. "We're going to loot it first" Viktor said with a savage smile, causing Yuuri to gulp. "Chris….is all in order?"

"Aye Captain. How do you want to approach this? Quickly and quietly, expending as little effort and energy as possible? I must say my dinner is still digesting I'm not sure I'm entirely in the mood for all the ruckus otherwise. Then again it's been a while since we've been more...flamboyant" Chris said with a wistful sigh.

"I'm rather in the mood to make a bang Chris." Viktor said leisurely. "You know as well as I do that LeRoy is making us look like utter fools, attacking vessels in the heart of our territory as if we're nothing. As if we're no threat to him. It's time we reminded him, and any others eyeing what's ours, that we're to be feared" Chris nodded along to Viktor's words. "Yurio" Viktor shouted.

"What?" the teen grumbled as he appeared on the quarterdeck.

"Take a small group. Disable the rudder, then scale their rigging and slit the throat of the helmsman. _Quietly._ I want it so they can't even remotely entertain the idea of running away" Viktor said calmly. "And make sure Makka is locked in my cabin as you go" Yuuri felt his eyes go wide. _This is…it's really happening…._

"Aye" Yuri said with a gleam in his eye, caressing the dagger slung through his belt before practically skipping down the steps to the main deck. Yuuri could hear him calling for Makkachin, presumably doing as he was ordered before raising his voice to shout for a few specific crew members. "MILA, PICHET, GEORGI LET'S GO"

"I'd rather not, you see washing blood out of one's clothes does get incredibly bothersome and I just picked this jacket up at port the other day. Aside from the inevitable bloodstains that occur when sailing with you people, scaling rigging will utterly ruin it, not to mention the sea water" Georgi's voice floated across the decks.

"I don't care. You're agile and light on your feet, that's why you come with me, this isn't news. You should no better than to buy fancy clothes" Yuri grouched.

"I just wanted one nice thing so I'd stop being lumped in with the rest of you..you _...fiends."_ Georgi wailed, followed by what sounded like someone being shoved in to one of the boats and a dismayed shriek. No doubt Georgi's new jacket had rumpled when he fell in to the boat. _That's going to be the least of his problems._ Yuuri looked at Viktor and Chris. Ordinarily that would have made them laugh, Chris might even have commiserated with the man, but their faces were set in serious lines as they observed the preparations.

"Chris….let's let them know we've arrived" Viktor said, quietly, but he must have caught Yuuri's worried expression because Yuuri suddenly found himself the recipient of a dark smile. "Don't worry. We're just going to give them a little loving tap" Yuuri was not at all assured. _Dark Viktor is coming out to play, and unlike the times I've seen this side of him before I don't think he's going to be holding back this time._ Yuuri wasn't sure how he felt about it all, the Viktor that was taking shape before him was a dark shadow of the one he'd gotten to know over the last couple of days. Even when he'd seen a darker side to Viktor...it wasn't quite a match to the one standing before him now, the one that was whispered about in dark alleys, and tavern corners. As Viktor had walked up the steps to the helm it was like he'd donned his other persona akin to how he'd don a coat. Viktor was trying to be reassuring, no doubt to put him at ease, but there was a sinister air to his movements and expressions that marred his intentions. Viktor's attention flicked away from Yuuri.

"Chris. Chain shot, you know what to do." Viktor tossed the order out. Chris smirked before nodding his understanding, leaning forward to grip the railing he gazed down at the deck.

"LOAD CHAIN SHOT. FORWARD GUNNER, STARBOARD SIDE, AIM FOR THE MAIN MAST. PREPARE TO FIRE ON MY WORD" he bellowed and Yuuri could see a crew member rush to relay it down to the gunners. "Shall we?" Chris asked Viktor, gesturing to the stairs.

"We shall" Viktor replied, before striding past him and gracefully descending the stairs. Yuuri followed after Chris, his eyes darting all around the ship, trying to take everything in. The crew in the rigging adjusting lines, and sails. Their Jolly Roger flag had been furled up since Tortuga but as Yuuri watched, with a tug of a rope, the flag was released to fall with a snap, before gently waving in the slight breeze coming in off the ocean. To his right, Pichet was holding a struggling Georgi in the boat, while Mila and Yuri gathered the last members of their team before settling in. Yuuri watched as the boat was lowered, the teenager giving him a sarcastic, two fingered salute when he caught his eye. He could hear the sounds of running feet below decks as gunpowder, and cannon balls were rushed here and there.

"CHAIN SHOT LOADED" the shout came from below and Yuuri felt an odd sense of anticipation start to take over.

"Hold" Viktor murmured. He was watching Yuri's boat being lowered to the waves. They waited in tense silence, the rigging softly creaking, all previous activity ground to a halt as the entire ship waited in tense silence for the order to fire. The ship was a powder keg, waiting for a spark. Moments passed that felt like hours, Viktor never took his eyes off of the other ship as they silently crept closer.

"We're in range" Chris murmured. Viktor just nodded, never taking his eyes off of the Golden Dragon. Yuuri wrung his hands nervously. While he was terrified for what he was about to be caught up in, after all reading it and experiencing it are two entirely different things, a small part of him was becoming more and more excited. After all it was like he was in the pages of one of his stories. However he knew that unlike his stories….the people killed tonight would be real. They could even be members of the crew he'd come to care for. As the ship crept closer to the oblivious merchant ship, the details of it became more distinct, the elegantly carved dragon mast head, the swirled letters proclaiming it's name. Then Yuuri saw it. A brief flash, repeated three times. Yuri's signal. _The rudder's been disabled. Even if they want to flee from us...they can't. There will be no escape for them, other than the waves. Right about now, Yuri and the others be scaling the rigging and then….blood and death will reign._


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Yeah things get a little bit bloody so be warned for that, but as promised, here's the next chapter cause I feel bad leaving you guys having after not updating for too long!**_

Viktor took a breath before raising his hand. Yuuri's nerves were stretched taut. Viktor didn't have to fire the chain shot, with the rudder disabled, and the helmsman killed the ship wouldn't be able to flee anyway. _But Viktor has to send a message otherwise more pirates will follow LeRoy, they will venture in to Viktors territory…they'll push the limits, test him, and his family could get hurt. They won't be safe anymore….he's doing this for their safety. To protect the people he cares about._ Yuuri understood, but that didn't make Viktor any less intimidating in that moment. He'd gotten too used to ditzy, laughing, good natured Viktor, but if he was going to allow himself to love Viktor...he was going to love each and every part of him.

Viktor's hand seemed to fall in slow motion, his voice a soft exhale. "Fire"

"FIRE CHAIN SHOT" Chris bellowed. The boom reverberated through the ship, and Yuuri could hear the shot whistling as it spun through the air. Silence reigned momentarily, but then the shot made contact with the mast, the half balls and the chain connecting them, hitting with a dull crack. All was still before a loud creak echoed across the water. The mast started to tilt, slowly at first, but then more rapidly until it finally succeeded in snapping in half, rushing to meet the deck.

Yuuri could heart shouts from the deck of the other ship, and as they glided smoothly through the water, creeping ever closer, he could figures rushing across the other ships deck. Faintly the sound of clashing metal carried across the water, to his ears. _Yuri…..I hope he's okay. He's just a_ _k_ i-Yuuri's thoughts flashed to the way he'd fondled his dagger. _Never mind. He'll be fine. They won't kill anyone though, will they? Aside from the helmsman Viktor didn't give that order…..yet. But He did say the Captain and his crew had killed people...traded in people as if they were animals. He gave the order to kill one crew member will he just let the rest of them go? The entirety of that crew must have been in on everything, must have known what they were really up to. Viktor...there's no way he won't make them suffer for that, especially when it'll send a terrifying message to everyone sailing the seas._

"Prepare the grappling hooks" Viktor said, Chris starting off a shout that echoed across the ship as the order was relayed to all hands. Pirates rushed to the side of the ship, grappling hooks dangling loosely from hands as they waited to fully come alongside the merchant vessel. Chris turned to Viktor, his face more serious than Yuuri had ever seen it.

"Captain…orders" Chris said quietly. Viktor stared in silence at the ship for a moment, contemplating.

"That incident…every member of his crew took part did they not?"

"Aye" Chris said grimly. "They slaughtered everyone. Women…children. All of them. Tossed the bodies overboard as if they were nothing. It wasn't the first time, there have been witnesses…survivors. You know as well as I do the stories that circulate of him in Tortuga alone. Then there's the people they transported, it wouldn't have slipped anyone's notice. The crew as a whole is complicit. Each of them knows exactly what they've done, each of them has taken part. Their hands are just as stained as Cao Bins." Viktor signed and pinched his nose briefly. _That means…._

"It's time Cao Bin and his miscreants were stopped from harming people for their own greed. We can't sit idly by and allow it to continue any longer, I suppose it's fortunate they happened to stray in to our path." Viktor said quietly, before drawing himself up. "No holding back. Kill any who fall in your path. Take the gold, take the jewels, I know he'll have his own treasure hoard on there somewhere. We can even sell the silks and tea for a tidy profit. As for the opium...that can go down with the ship" Viktor's voice was steady voice raised in order to be heard by all of his crew. There were no cheers, he was met with grim silence and solemn nods or salutes of acknowledgement.

"Go" Viktor ordered, his ship finally resting alongside the Golden Dragon. Yuuri watched the pirates whirl their hooks before throwing them outwards. The clawed ends clattering off of wood, winding around rigging and the wooden poles that made up the remaining masts. A swift tug to ensure it was secure, and then pirates were swinging across the gap between ships. Yuuri could hear Viktor's orders being relayed to Yuri and the others, as the sounds of battle increased. Metal hitting metal. Shouts. Screams. Gangplanks were carried forward, lined up with the edges of the ship and then left to fall. Thunking down on to the other ship like dominos.

"Chris. You stay here with Yuuri" Viktor said, taking a step towards the nearest gangplank.

"NO!" Yuuri blurted. Viktor paused, turning his head ever so slightly in order to give him a hard stare. "I want….I want to stay with you" Yuuri stuttered. _I feel safe...with you._

"I can't guarantee your safety Yuuri, and I won't be able to keep an eye on you once we reach the other ship. Besides, someone has to be left to defend the ship in any case"

"I know you can't, I know but…I still want to go with you. I want to stay by your side" Yuuri said quietly. Yuuri watched as Viktor exchanged a look with Chris, the latter shrugging his shoulders and for once not making a suggestive comment, though Yuuri was sure he could see the internal struggle the other man had to contain it. _There's a time and a place for everything after all._ Viktor sighed, briefly closing his eyes.

"Stay close to Chris, and by close I mean glue yourself to his side if you must. I have to be a Captain right now, I have to focus and in order to do that I can't protect you" Viktor said, bluntly. Yuuri flushed but nodded. "Behave yourself" Viktor shot at Chris, who gave him an innocent look, before finally allowing himself to shoot a wink at Yuuri. Yuuri's blush deepened.

"Bones. You're in charge until we get back." Viktor called to a nearby pirate. "Make sure anyone foolish enough to try and steal our ship regrets it" Viktor said tersely, the aforementioned pirate nodding in confirmation before diverting from his intended course and heading up to the helm.

Viktor ascended the gangplank, strolling across it as if he had all the time in the world and was merely wandering down the road. As if it wasn't incredibly precarious, balancing on such a piece of wood. Viktor casually unsheathed his sword as he went, a metallic ring echoing out. Chris followed closely behind, and Yuuri hurried after him. _Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down._ He could hear the ocean below him, the waves softly hitting the hulls of the ships, causing them to bob, a sensation not all that noticeable on the actual ship but infinitely more so when balanced on a piece of wood between the two. Viktor and Chris may as well have been taking an evening stroll in Tortuga with not a care in the world, rather than what they were actually doing...precariously balancing on the slim plank of wood wedged between the two ships, that could easily be kicked loose by an enemy sailor or a misstep could send them plunging in to the waves. _Are there sharks in this part of the ocean? Viktor didn't say anything about sharks..no-one's mentioned anything about sharks but that doesn't mean they aren't...lurking down there. Waiting for someone to fall so they can...can..._ Yuuri valiantly tried not to throw his arms out to the side as he shuddered at the thought of the potential unseen threat, but as his gaze accidentally caught the drop below him he found himself momentarily thrown off balance. _I'm going to fall..fall all the way in to the no doubt cold water and then I'll be eaten by a shark. If I'm lucky it'll eat my head first or maybe there'll be a whole family of sharks. A limb for each of them._ The cold breeze whipped past his cheeks as he reached out for the nearest thing he could find and found himself clutching a handful of Chris's jacket. He felt Chris come to a halt.

"Seeing as this material doesn't wrinkle easily, I'll allow it. Unlike Georgi, I dressed appropriately for the occasion. But once we get to the other side you have to let go. I can't have my dramatic entrance hampered" Yuuri could hear the laugh in Chris's voice.

"Sharks...are there...down there..." Yuuri mumbled. It sounded like Chris made some effort to disguise his snort before he responded.

"Sharks have been known to be in these waters Yuuri, but as of yet there's no blood in the water so I'm sure they're just minding their own business right now and have no interest in taking a nibble of you. The same can't be said for certain people presen-OW that was my _toe_ Viktor"

"Oh was it? My mistake" Viktor said blithely before hissing something at the other man that Yuuri couldn't quite catch, although Yuuri was sure it was something along the lines of "I told you to behave" no doubt.

"Anyway, I'm the one who'll be making the dramatic entrance Chris, as befits the _Captain_ , you'll be riding on my coat tails" Viktor shot over his shoulder. Yuuri could hear Chris grumbling under his breath in response, the words "only trying to help" "Viktor" and "idiot" carrying to Yuuri's ears. Yuuri peeked out from behind Chris, in time to see Viktor jump down from the plank of wood and land lightly on his feet aboard the opposing ship, sword up and pointed outwards.

"We'll be taking over this ship" he announced for all to hear "Any objections, please make yourselves known to one of my crew. I'm sure they'll be able to help you lodge a complaint" Viktor drawled.

A figure immediately ran at Viktor who smoothly turned the enemy sword aside, swiftly brought his knee up in to the man's groin before smashing the mans face in to his knee. The man fell to the deck with a whimper. "Do stop whining" Viktor said coldly, grandly twirling his sword. As Yuuri watched, Viktor smiled viciously at his opponent, before savagely stabbing its point down and through the man's throat.

"I'd rather suggested staying out of my way if you can't handle even that much. I'm in no mood to be merciful." As he finished speaking, Viktor caught a fist thrown at him from his left, twisting the offending arm and kicking the man towards one of his pirates, blood swiftly blossoming from the enemies neck. "I have no time for you. If one of you could be so kind as to direct me to your useless excuse for a Captain, I'd be much obliged."

A shout drew Viktor's attention to one of his pirates, and before Yuuri could fully register what was happening, a dagger jutted out of a sailors eye, Viktor's arm still stretched out as the man stopped dead before slowly collapsing to the deck. Yet another sailor took the opportunity of his distraction and ran at him from the side. Viktors head snapped in their direction, moving backwards as he did so and grabbing ahold of the sailors arm. "I asked a simple question, and none of you have the manners to answer me" Viktor stabbed his sword in to the man's side, spinning the two of them until they faced the ships railing. Viktor ripped his sword free, and aimed a kick at the mans back. Yuuri watched as the body collided with the ships railing before folding over the top and dropping to the water below with a loud splash.

"And that would be the dinner bell for our finned friends that you so fear Yuuri" Chris grinned at him. Yuuri smiled back, weakly. _I can't hear the water churning, that's my overactive imagination because there's no way anything...of the man eating persuasion would have been drawn that quickly. All in my imagination. Chris is just messing with me...right?_

Chris hopped down behind Viktor, "Why do you get to have all the fun" he whined, sword lazily drawn and ready to protect his Captain's back…and Yuuri's front. Yuuri scurried after Chris, eager to be away from the gangplank, and kept as close to him as he could manage without actually latching on to the man.

"Who comes to a pirate raid with no weapon" Yuuri heard a familiar and derisive voice to his right. Turning slightly, he saw Yuri, blood spattered across his face and dusting his hands. The teenager was holding a sword out to him, presumably taken from an enemy as the boys own was gripped in his other hand and _...dripping. Lovely._

"Take it. Or are you just going to hide behind Chris like a little baby" he taunted. Yuuri stared at the blood on Yuri, eyes taking in the blonde strands of hair dyed red. _People are going to die are already dead. This is what a real pirate raid is. Death…destruction. But Viktor isn't doing this senselessly. Viktor is doing this because he needs to protect his family. I care about them too..I want to protect them too. I can help him, I can show him that I'm capable of something other than doing paperwork and being scared of things._ Yuuri shook himself from his stupour and took the sword from the teenager. It's weight settled heavily in to his hand, and Yuuri crept forward until he was standing next to Chris, rather than behind him.

"I can't believe you didn't arm him" Yuri spat at Chris.

"Yuuri already looks deadly enough without giving him a weapon" Chris winked at the teenager, eliciting sounds of disgust in response. Chris then turned his attention to Yuuri, giving him an approving once over. "Like I said... _deadly"_ Chris purred.

"There's something wrong with you, we're in the middle of a battle and you're _flirting._ This is going on my list" Yuri hissed.

"What list?" Chris said, confusion evident in his tone.

"The one detailing all of your lecherous advances on Yuuri, for Stefan to enjoy the next time we make port." Yuri scowled.

"Oh Yurio, you're simply adorable. So kind of you to look out for my love life, Stefan is... _magnificent_ when he's jealous" Chris drawled with an eyebrow wiggle. Yuri screeched in outrage.

"If my sword slips in to your back, no-one will know it was me" he spat. "They'll think you got careless in your old age" Chris simply laughed at Yuri's dark expression before turning his attention back to the scene in front of him. Yuuri could see Yuri in his perepheral as he came to flank his other side, the three of them standing guard at Viktor's back.

Yuuri finally turned to take in the scene in front of him. Viktor was standing ready to take on any sailor heading his way, eyes scanning the carnage, looking for someone, no doubt Cao Bin himself. Mila was fighting two men at once, dancing between them and taking well timed slashes at them. One appeared to have lost the use of one arm, and the other was limping, as she wore the two of them down.

"Why do you always have to play with them Mila" Yuri shouted at her, getting a smirk and wink in return. Yuuri could see the helmsman lying behind the wheel, a pool of blood slowly spreading out around him. _That explains the blood on Yuri's face._ Pichet rolled to avoid the swipe of a sword, slashing his attackers hamstring as he went before popping up behind him and cutting his throat in a spray of blood. Harshly shoving the body away from him, he spun and rushed to meet another enemy fast approaching him. Yuuri could see other members of Viktors crew engaged in battle all around the ship, the sound of sword meeting sword defeaning alongside the shouts and screams of their enemies. Blood was starting to paint the deck, seeping in to the wood, bodies lay scattered where they fell.

"THIS. IS. MY. NEW. COAT." the clang of sword meeting sword punctuated each word. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TAKES TO WASH BLOOD OUT OF SILK PARTICULARLY ON A SHIP WITH LIMITED RESOURCES, YOU BARBARIAN. I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN, I TOLD YOU ALL BUT WOULD YOU LISTEN?! NO. WHY CAN WE NOT HAVE NICE THINGS" Yuuri heard Georgi bellow, and was taken aback by the anger in the other man's voice, as well as the ferocity with which he hacked at his opponent, slashing the mans stomach and then running him through in one smooth move. "Just because we're _pirates_ does not mean we can't present ourselves in a neat and civilised manner. We don't have to run about covered in the blood of our enemies like brutes." He spat as he pulled his sword from the dead mans body, using his foot against the mans stomach as leverage.

"No-one cares about your coat Georgi, we've all got bigger problems. If you were that worried you should have worn something more appropriate" Yuri snarked from the sidelines. Georgi plunged his sword in to a passing sailors chest, before ripping it back out and whirling on Yuri, blood spraying off of his sword.

"You'd have given me time to change clothes would you? I think not you little savage. Besides, this is our first raid in a while, the occasion called for a certain manner of dress and we so rarely get to dress up"

"Well you shouldn't have made your pirate raid coat a silk one, moron. Even Chris isn't that dumb"

"I didn't expect someone to put their blood drenched hands on me" Georgi protested. Yuri blinked at him in disblief.

"What did you think would happen eh!? This isn't a ball Georgi, there are no rules here, etiquette has no place! When have we ever raided a ship without someone's clothes getting at the very least dirtied or torn or-" Yuri cut himself off with a huff. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you at all, let alone right now" Yuri spat in disgust. Georgi tugged on the lapels of his coat.

"Just because you're content to wander abut in the same rags, doesn't mean everyone else is."

"Rags?!" Yuri bristled like a cat but Chris interrupted them before they could hiss at each other any longer.

"Georgi….unless you want your coat to be ruined beyond anything even my skills can't repair, I'd focus more on the man rushing to take your head off than the dress code for a raid" Chris said dryly, causing Georgi to whirl to face the oncoming man.

"NOT MY COAT" he shrieked, bringing his sword up and round to block the blow. Chris pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Silk...to a raid...it's like I've taught him nothing. I understand wanting to dress up a bit but...why does he have to be like this"

"That's what I always ask myself about you" Yuri retorted.

"Viktor Nikiforov. My, what a surprise" A voice boomed from nearby, drawing Yuuri's attention. A young man strolled towards them, black pants tucked in to shiny leather boots. His stiff red jacket buttoned up to his neck, gold thread heavily embroiderd around the buttons and a gold belt clasped about his waist. Viktor looked him up and down.

"I see you've embraced the East India Trading Company" he said with a sneer. "Stooping so low as to wear their uniform, even"

"Tragic" Chris chimed in, eyeing the obnoxiously ostentatious jacket.

"Say what you like Viktor, I'm a privateer in the employ of the Trading Company….you're just a mere pirate"

"You and I both know we're the same, except I don't come running with my tail between my legs at their beck and call. Nor do I murder innocent people with no regard for life or transport them to their own personal living hell" Viktor retorted. "We'll be taking your ship and whatever's in your hold" Yuuri felt a chill go up his spine as Cao Bin started to laugh. Drawing his sword slowly from it's sheath, the grating sound it setting his teeth on edge. Cao Bin leisurely brought the sword to rest, the point dangerously close to Viktors face.

"I don't think so" his voice was deadly quiet as he stared Viktor down. Yuuri clutched his sword tighter in his hands. _Viktor….._

* * *

Viktor snorted a laugh as he looked down at his boots. _I'm sorry Yuuri, but I'm going to have to show you the side of me you'll fear, show you the darkness that I keep locked inside._ Viktor inhaled deeply through his nose, adjusted his grip on his sword and addressed Cao Bin.

"You think you can stop me? Your arrogance truly knows no bounds these days" he drawled, slowly flicking his eyes up to lock with Cao Bins own. Smirking, Viktor quickly flicked his sword up, slapping Cao Bin's away and out of his face,before swinging it back round to take a slash at the other man's neck. Cao Bin lurched backwards, the sword tip narrowly missing him. He snarled at Viktor, and swung his sword at Viktor's neck, but Viktor snapped his sword up in time blocking the blow, the force of it making his arms vibrate. They exchanged parry after parry in quick succession, Viktor darting this way and that, his steps light and graceful as he blocked every swing of Cao Bins sword but he was gaining no advantage, nor was he losing any ground. _It would seem we're evenly matched, how embarrassing ..for me, and with Yuuri watching too._

Cao Bin seemed about to lose patience as he swung a particularly savage blow at Viktor with no regard to tactics. Viktor's blade met his, their blades crossed and locked together. He threw all of his weight behind it as he put pressure on Cao Bin's sword the latter gritting his teeth with the effort to keep his blade from giving way. Viktor was winning this battle of wills, he could tell. He could feel Cao Bin's grip shaking and wavering. Viktors mouth slowly tilted in a triumphant smirk, as he pushed forward once more with all his might. Cao Bin staggered backwards, but remained standing and Viktor brought his sword down in a vicious arc while the other man was distracted, slicing through flesh and bone as easily as a hot knife through butter. Viktor pointed his blood soaked sword at him, as Cao Bin snarled in pain. His left hand falling to the deck. "I'll give you one chance to surrender"

* * *

Yuuri's heart had been in his throat as he watched Viktor exchange blows with Cao Bin, terrified he would get hurt...or worse. _Please surrender, please…I want Viktor to be safe. This has gone far enough._ Yuuri thought as tension descended on their little area of the deck. Yuuri and his two companions waiting to see what Cao Bin would do. "Well?" he heard Viktor ask. Cao Bin looked like a cornered rat, eyes darting backwards and forwards looking for a way out, sweat falling down his face, before something calm and chilling descended over his expression. Cao Bin laughed, the sound brittle. "Why would I do that? I've all but won" he asked but before Viktor could respond, no doubt to ask him if he'd imbibed any of his stock of opium as he was most assuredly nowhere close to winning, a dark shape loomed up in Yuuri's peripheral. Time seemed suspended as he started to turn. He distantly heard Chris curse and dart forward but not fast enough. Yuuri couldn't see what happened but he heard Viktor let out a cry of pain, the sound chilling Yuuri to the bone. Time snapped back to normal. Chris effortlessly cut down the man who'd come to aid Cao Bin, blood dripping from his blade as the mans body hit the deck with a wet thump.

"Viktor!" Chris shouted, turning to look at his Captain. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, this is my fault, I should have been more alert, I was too lax" the distress was evident in Chris's voice. But it wasn't until Chris shifted that Yuuri could see Viktor, a dagger lodged in his left shoulder.

"VIKTOR" Yuuri yelled, starting forward before an arm shot out in front of him.

"Stay back" Yuri said quietly, his grip tight. Yuuri was about to protest but before he could utter a word Viktor waved Chris off, a glib smile on his face.

"His crew are as incompetent as their Captain." Viktor grimaced as his hand wrapped around the hilt of the knife, he gritted his teeth and with a sharp tug it came loose. Viktor left it to clatter to the deck, before kicking it behind him. "Can't even hit my sword arm"

"Viktor….." Yuuri murmured. Chris opened his mouth, but his eyes darted over Viktor's shoulder before going wide. Viktor's head snapped round to see Cao Bin coming at him. Chris retreated, backing away with his sword up and out in front of him. Viktor turned Cao Bin's oncoming blade to the side, taking a swipe at the other man that slashed his cheek open. Viktor grinned in satisfaction as blood dripped down the other man's face. A shout to their right startled Yuuri and he turned to see a man running towards them. Yuri viciously sliced the man's stomach open before he could even swing his sword down. But before he could even wipe his blade another enemy rushed at him, and Yuri barely had time to get his sword up. Yuuri was torn between where to look. He couldn't take his eyes off of Viktor but he was worried for Yuri. As Yuri battled his opponent he swung the two of them round, swords locked together as Yuri tried to get the upper hand. _What do I do…what do I do…what do I do…._ Yuuri remembered the weight in his hand, and looked at the sword dumbly. _Oh…._ he hefted the sword up and brought the hilt down on the enemy sailors head with a loud thwack.

"I….I did it!" Yuuri cheered, taking a kick at the downed sailor. _Ha, that showed you. Think you can hurt my friends? Think again._

"….that's not how you use a sword, idiot" Yuri grumbled. "You use the _sharp_ end. Then they can't get back up"

"Who's next? I'll take on all of you!" Yuuri crowed, swinging his sword about. He didn't notice the sailor until his sword hit something fleshy and stuck. Yuuri turned his head to see his sword embedded in a man's upper torso. "I am so sorry" he said, eyes wide.

"He's the enemy" Yuri enunciated the final word with a disbelieving squint.

"Uh….then…I'm sorry….that I'm not…sorry?" Yuuri said uncertainly. With a cough of blood, the man's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed to the deck in a heap, dragging Yuuri's arm down with him. "Um…can I have my sword back? Please" Yuuri tugged on the sword but it wouldn't budge.

"Useless" an irritated voice sounded close to his ear, before two hands gripped his sword, one boot coming to rest on the man's body. With a heave Yuri freed Yuuri's sword, wiped it on the dead man's clothes and then handed it back to him.

"Congratulations, you're a real pirate now" sarcasm dripped from his voice, " _Accidentally"._ Unfortunately the sarcasm went straight over Yuuri's head in his excitement.

"CHRIS! Did you see that! I did it! I helped! I took down one of the evil sailors all by myself, I'm a real pirate now." he said triumphantly.

"Accidentally. He took him _down...accidentally"_ Yuri injected and Chris laughed, shaking his head simultaneously.

"Sure Yuuri" Chris said before whirling and punching a shadow looming up behind him. Yuri kicked out the legs of another rushing them and Yuuri once again brought his hilt down on the man's head. _This is…this is kind of fun. You wanna hurt Viktor? Yuri? Chris? Not today._

A shout brought Yuuri's attention back to Viktor and he spun around in time to see Cao Bin swing his sword at Viktors neck. Viktor ducked and rolled, coming up in a crouch. He grabbed a dagger from his boot, slicing Cao Bin's hamstring in one swift, clean move, before springing to his feet and kicking the sword out of the other man's hand. A solid kick to the back sent Cao Bin sprawling face first across the deck. Viktor strolled up to him, sword pointed at his back, dagger shoved firmly back in to his boot. Grabbing Cao Bin by the back of the jacket, Viktor hauled him to his feet roughly, bringing his sword up to rest across his throat.

"Remember that I gave you the chance to surrender." he said softly. "You've been a plague on this sea for years. How many innocent men, women and children have you ruthlessly killed for your own ambition? How many people's lives have you destroyed with the opium you so openly smuggle? The people you helped rip from their homes?" Viktor asked. His only response was a ragged laugh from the beaten and bloody smuggler in his arms. Viktor sneered.

"No-one will miss you" he whispered, before pulling his sword across the other man's neck in one swift, yet brutal move. Yuuri stared as blood sprayed in to the air around them. Viktor released his grip on Cao Bin and he flopped to the floor lifelessly. Viktor bent to wipe his sword across the dead man's clothes, before sheathing it with a soft click. Yuuri took in Viktor standing there, blood on his hands, his hair a mess, his clothes eskew with blood dripping from the wound in his back. Blood coating the deck around him, with bodies scattered everywhere. _This is Captain Viktor Nikiforov._ But Yuuri didn't feel scared. _Everything he did…is to protect his family and this Cao Bin….he's a murderer. It might not be justice as it should be…but it's a kind of justice in itself and I can't fault him for that._

Viktor cleared his throat, then spoke for the entire ship to hear. "If I were you, I'd throw down your swords. Your Captain is dead." Viktor savagely kicked the body to illustrate his point. Silence descended across the deck, as combatants stopped, and turned to take in the sight. To verify that what he said was true. A moment passed…two, everything hanging on a knife edge, then slowly, one by one swords clattered to the deck. Sailors falling to their knees with their hands raised.

"The ship is ours, let's take it for all it's worth" Viktor announced smugly as his crew broke in to cheers.


End file.
